Fuis-moi, je te suis
by Kazunours
Summary: Mister Chiant. Voilà comment je surnomme Sakurai Sho, à qui tout le monde donne du "-sama". Je comprends pas ce type. Et pourtant... (vieille fic co-écrite en 2012 et jamais terminée que je viens de retrouver. En relisant, beaucoup de choses me reviennent, alors je vais essayer de la finir seule). Pairing : Sakuraiba, AibaPi
1. Une rencontre explosive

Pov Aiba

Il était environ vingt-deux heures, lorsque je quittais le confort de mon appartement. j'avais été obligé de mettre mon réveil, non parce que je dormais, mais parce que je lisais un truc absooooooolument passionnant, que j'avais pas très envie de lâcher. Mais bon, des fois, faut aller bosser il parait. C'est utile pour payer les factures, la bouffe, tout ça. Je mets mes chaussures, ouvre la porte, sors sur le palier... et manque oublier mes clés. J'aurais eu l'air fin. Heureusement que je m'en suis souvenu. L'inconvénient d'être tête en l'air. En plus d'être bordélique. Ouais c'est dur d'être célibataire.

J'ai pas pris de manteau. J'ai pas envie de crever de chaud dehors. Parce qu'à Tokyo en été, il fait super chaud tout le temps, c'est étouffant. Dire que si j'étais resté chez moi, à Nago dans la préfecture d'Okinawa, j'aurais pu au moins me rafraîchir dans la mer, mais ici... Je soupire. Je soupire toujours quand je pense à ma si jolie et tranquille ville natale. A Tokyo, les gens sont tous fous. Et je me demande si je ne vais pas finir par le devenir aussi à force. Ça ne fait même pas encore deux ans que je suis là et j'en ai déjà assez. J'ai envie de changer d'horizon, mais trouver du travail ailleurs, c'est pas de la tarte, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit que moi. C'est déjà un miracle d'en avoir un alors j'essaie de pas être trop exigeant. C'est dur. Remarquez, l'un dans l'autre, j'ai un travail plutôt agréable quand j'y pense. Même si je suis pas des masses écouté. Je suis réaliste (pas beaucoup mais un peu quand même), je sais que le pourcentage d'auditeurs de TRL (Tokyo Radio Live) à minuit passé doit être plus que minus, mais bon... Au moins je fais ce que j'aime. Et je vois des gens. J'aime les gens en fait. Je les aime même beauuuuuuuuucoup. Trop à leur goût en général.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, je suis rendu au studio. Je salue le vigile et m'approche de lui.

\- Konbawa, Nishikido-san, fais-je en souriant.

\- Bonsoir... me répondit l'autre avec un air exaspéré.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, fais-je remarquer.

Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais cet homme a toujours l'air de faire la gueule, je sais pas comment il fait. Je dirais pas que je suis happy de la life tout le temps, mais par rapport à lui...

\- Vous-en faites pas pour moi et montez. Ils vous attendent.

\- Hai hai. Gambarimaaaaasu ! fais-je d'un ton joyeux en espérant le décongeler.

Mais peine perdue. Et pourtant, j'essaye tous les soirs.

Je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers et, comme d'habitude, entre en trombe dans le studio, essoufflé comme si j'allais crever là, maintenant, tout de suite.

\- Kon... bawa...

\- Bonsoir, Aiba-kun, fait un gars plus jeune que moi que tout le monde surnomme Shige. On t'attendait. J'ai lancé le jingle, tu prends la suite dans... quinze secondes. Jaa ne !

Quinze secondes ?! Raaaaah je déteste quand il fait ça ! Je bondis sur le siège à roulettes qu'il vient de quitter, manque m'en casser la figure quand il roule et dépasse la tablette du micro, me rétablis de justesse, puis :

\- Bonsoir Tokyooooooo ! Ici Aiba Masaki qui vous parle, comme tous les soirs en direct de TRL. Ce soir, nous avons un invité un peu particu... lier...

Je parle lentement parce que je déchiffre au fur et à mesure les notes gribouillées par Shige. Ce mec a une écriture quasi illisible. Il aurait pu être médecin. Bref j'ai du mal à lire le nom de l'invité et ça se fait trop pas. J'hésite, crains de trébucher dessus, puis décide de me lancer au petit bonheur :

\- Fakusai Shio ! On l'applaudit bien fort !

Pov Sho

Je manque m'étouffer avec le verre d'eau qu'on m'a servi quand je suis arrivé. Ce gars, qui ne sait apparemment pas qui je suis, vient d'écorcher salement mon nom. Sakurai Sho. SA-KU-RAI SHO. C'est quand même pas compliqué ! J'ai l'un des noms les plus courants du territoire nippon et mon prénom ne tient qu'en un caractère ! Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû venir... Mais, malheureusement, ma fierté m'interdit de refuser un événement, même s'il n'est diffusé qu'en pleine nuit sur une basse fréquence. Je suis venu, et j'espère vraiment que ce... jeune homme... ne commettra pas d'autres erreurs.

\- Sakurai Sho, le reprends-je avec un sourire crispé.

Pov Aiba

Arg, vu la tronche qu'il tire, j'ai du écorcher son nom. Il me reprend. Ouch oui en effet. Mais comment réussir à lire "Sakurai Sho" avec les pattes de mouches de Shige ? Chuis pas docteur en... en... truc sur l'écriture. Bon bon bon... cette émission commence super trop bien of the dead... Qu'est ce qu'a écrit Shige ensuite ? La vache je leur ai dis au moins cent fois que ce serait bien que j'ai les infos en avance histoire de pas passer pour un crétin à l'antenne tous les soirs... mais non personne m'écoute, rah la la...

\- Excusez-moi, fais-je dans un sourire contrit. Alors Sakurai-san, vous êtes écrivain il parait. (je m'abstiens de dire que je l'ai déduit des notes que j'ai sous les yeux) C'est cool ça.

\- Oui, c'est "cool", fait-il en appuyant le dernier mot.

\- Et vous écrivez quoi de beau ?

\- Des romans principalement, mais si j'ai été invité à votre fréquence, c'est pour parler de mes poèmes.

\- Des poèmes ? (beuuuuuuh... je fais une allergie à la poésie, c'est trop chiant...) Pourriez-vous en réciter un pour nos auditeurs, s'il vous plait ?

\- Bien sûr. Il s'intitule "Mourir" :

" _Mourir de honte, mourir de peur._

 _Mourir par l'âge, mourir de pleurs._

 _Regrettant toujours, mourir d'amour,_

 _En perdant son beau cœur de velours._

 _Mourir en guerre ou sur le bûcher,_

 _Pour la liberté, pour une idée,_

 _Pour sauver une encyclopédie,_

 _Des principes et des théories._

 _Mourir vivant ou de désespoir._

 _Mourir quand la vie devient si noire._

 _Toujours mourir pour une raison,_

 _Toujours mourir libre, pas en prison._

 _Briser ses chaînes, se libérer,_

 _Et revendiquer sa liberté._

 _Mourir de fureur ou de malheur._

 _Mourir innocent ou de bonheur._

 _Ou mourir pour se sentir vivant,_

 _Regrettant la vie, les sentiments._

 _Mourir pour donner ce que l'on perd._

 _Et mourir en héros, par le fer._

 _Pour toujours se retrouver plus haut,_

 _Pour recréer un monde nouveau._

 _Refaire une famille, une vie._

 _Et profiter toujours de la nuit._

 _Avant que la rage ne nous prenne,_

 _Et la haine, que la mort ne revienne._

 _Tuant, pour aller toujours plus haut._

 _Vivre encore et mourir à nouveau._

 _En attendant désespérément,_

 _Vie et mort, l'Eternel Jugement._

 _Où tous auront enfin le repos._

 _Et cesseront de naître à nouveau._

 _Et cesseront de mourir toujours._

 _Pour conserver toujours pur l'amour._ "

Voilà. Je l'ai écris le mois dernier et il sera publié dans mon prochain recueil.

Beuuuuuuuuuh déprimant ET chiant... je vais crever... Je déteste la poésie. J'ai déjà dis que c'était chiant ? En réalité, ça me barbe tellement, que j'écoute seulement d'une oreille et encore, ça ressort aussitôt par l'autre. Ils veulent que je m'endorme, à me coller des nanars pareils ou quoi ? Franchement, c'est abusé. Je retiens un bâillement peu poli et fais mine de m'extasier.

\- Merveilleux ! Je pense que, comme moi, les auditeurs ont été transportés par la magie de ces vers.

\- Je l'espère également. Mon recueil sortira dans trois semaines et se nommera "Mémoires d'un Autre Monde".

\- Vous avez bien entendu et bien noté, chers auditeurs. Ne manquez pas d'acheter cet ouvrage lorsqu'il sortira !

Tout en parlant, j'ai fais un geste de la main qui a presque fait tomber nos micros. Je tourne la tête vers la régie et croise le regard mécontent de mon boss, Ohno-san, qui me fait un geste de la main pour que je continue. Hai hai... « The-show- je-sais-plus-quoi", je sais. Bref, je reprend.

\- Quand avez-vous commencé à écrire des poèmes, Sakurai-san ?

\- Cela fait environ deux ans il me semble. Mais je ne les publie que depuis l'année dernière. Auparavant, ils étaient loin d'être assez bons pour être lus.

Plus j'écoute parler ce type, plus je me dis que... qu'il est plus vieux que ce qu'il semble. Sans déconner, il est sérieux comme je sais pas quoi, il décroche pas un sourire, répond à mes questions sans plaisanter et en plus il s'est pointé en kimono. En KIMONO quoi ! A une émission de radio et en 2012. Il a un grain, ce mec, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Et puis il est chiant. Beau. Très beau même. Mais aussi trèèèèès chiant. J'en ai déjà marre. Pourquoi j'ai jamais de beaux gosses marrants et autres qui viennent dans ma tranche horaire ? Pourquoi je me coltine seulement les casse-pieds qui font des trucs qui n'intéressent personne ? Ah nan je sais pourquoi... Il parait que je suis une catastrophe ambulante et que "à cette heure-ci, vous ferez moins de bêtises, Aiba-san" gnagnagna... Hum, bref, mon silence a duré plusieurs secondes et le "vieux" beau gosse me fixe d'un air pas aimable. J'suis sûr qu'il mordrait.

\- Vous avez d'autres questions ? me demande-t-il d'un ton sec.

Je me retiens de le singer "vous avez d'autres questions ?" Et mon pied au cul pour te virer le balai qui y est logé, il va t'en poser des questions ? Raaaah il m'agaaaaaace. Bref bref bref... De toute façon, je sais plus quoi lui demander, alors autant couper court à cet entretient soporifique.

\- Je pense que nos auditeurs ont entendu ce qu'ils avaient besoin, je ne vais donc pas vous retenir plus longtemps. c'était Sakurai Sho-san !

Pov Sho

Enfin fini. Je ne sais pas qui est ce type agaçant, mais je n'ai absolument aucune envie de le revoir. Vivement que je retourne chez moi, dans ma belle Karuizawa. Mais vu l'heure, je vais plutôt revenir à mon hôtel pour dormir. L'autre m'a épuisé. Je me lève sans un mot, m'incline profondément, puis me redresse.

\- Au revoir.

Je n'adresse qu'un léger sourire à l'homme en cravate derrière le jeune exaspérant et sors de la pièce. Je veux mettre de plus de distance possible entre ce... cet indiscipliné et moi.

Pov Aiba

Pfiou ça y est il est parti. Mon émission va pouvoir reprendre un cours moins... endormant. Je farfouille dans ma playlist.

\- Et maintenant, un petit morceau qui a la pêche : "weeeek" de News !

Je lance le morceau, coupant ainsi le micro et tourne les yeux vers mon boss. Qui me fait le signe "toi t'es mort". Je vais encore me faire attraper. Mais j'y peux rien s'il était chiant ce type. Je soupire, me lève de mon siège et vais à la régie le rejoindre. J'attends ma réprimande. Je suis habitué.

\- Imbécile ! Tu ne sais pas combien ça a été difficile de le faire venir !

\- Mais j'ai rien fais de mal, me défends-je piteusement.

\- Tu as écorché son nom et ton interview était médiocre !

\- J'ai écorché son nom parce que je lisais les notes illisibles de Shige ! Et et...

Je me tais. En fait, je n'avais de justification que pour le nom. Je me doute que j'ai fais des interviews meilleures que celle-là, mais aussi j'ai des gens plus intéressant d'habitude : des créateurs de jeux vidéos, des dessinateurs de mangas... Enfin des trucs biens quoi. Là...

\- Tu ne sers vraiment à rien... Je crois que je vais penser sérieusement à te trouver un remplaçant. Sakurai-san est l'un des écrivains japonais les plus connus, on avait une merveilleuse façon d'avoir plus d'écoute et tu as tout fait foirer !

Heu... là il me fout la trouille. Me trouver un remplaçant ? Heu... nan là, je veux pas moi.

\- S'il vous plait, Ohno-san, ne me fichez pas dehors... Je peux me rattraper...

\- Alors prouve-moi que tu vaux quelque chose ! Débrouille-toi pour le faire revenir !

Heeeeeeeeee ?! Le faire revenir ? C'est quoi cette connerie ?!

\- Le faire revenir ? Mais Ohno-san...

\- C'est évident qu'il n'était pas satisfait. Alors soit tu l'invites à revenir, soit tu l'interviewes chez lui ou où tu veux. Compris ?

\- Et si je... s'il refuse ?

\- Je te trouverais un remplaçant.

Gloups... je crois que là, je me suis très sérieusement foutu dans la merde... Et j'ai bien l'impression que je vais y rester un sacré moment, parce que ça m'étonnerait que l'autre chiant lâche l'affaire comme ça. Il doit être vexé et tout le bataclan, alors je vais morfler sérieux je crois. Mais pourquoi moiiiiiiiiiiii ?!

\- Hai...

\- Retourne au studio, finis ton créneau et rentre chez toi. Je ne veux plus te voir ici tant que tu n'auras pas réussi à le faire revenir.

\- Heeeeeeeee ?! Vous êtes sérieux ?!

\- Oui, fit-il sèchement avant de se retourner pour sortir de la régie.

Ok, donc là je suis VRAIMENT dans la merde. A tel point que la marée noire c'est que dalle à côté. Mais comment je vais faire ça moi ? Je suis une bille en argumentation. J'arrive même pas à convaincre mon chat de faire ses besoins ailleurs que dans le couloir alors...

Je sais même pas où le trouver, l'autre chiant (j'ai déjà dis qu'il était chiant, ce chiant nan ?). C'est pas comme si y'avait pas des dizaines et des dizaines d'hôtels à Tokyo ne. Je suis un petit gars de la campagne moi. Moins je me risque en ville et mieux je me porte. Et maintenant...

Un peu démoralisé, je retourne à mon siège alors que la chanson se termine mais j'ai plus vraiment la tête à mon émission. J'essaye de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais dire pour que Sakurai-SAN (j'suis sûr qu'il préfèrerait -sama, ce mec) accepte de m'accorder une deuxième interview. A part m'aplatir comme une carpette, en le suppliant, je vois pas. Mais ça me semble bien dans la mesure où j'ai pas d'argument pour le faire changer d'avis.

Une heure et demie plus tard, mon émission est terminée. Il est deux heures du matin et, dans le studio, il n'y a plus que l'ingénieur du son qui pionce à moitié sur son siège et moi. Je tape à la vitre de séparation pour le faire réagir, puis passe la porte.

\- J'ai fini pour ce soir, Kamenashi-san.

\- Eh ? Ah euh... ouais. Bonne nuit.

\- Oyasumi nasai, fais-je sans mon habituel sourire.

J'arrive pas à croire que je me retrouve dans cette situation et que je vais devoir aller faire le lèche-botte auprès de ce mec... J'attrape mon sac et file hors du studio. Je bâille. C'est son poème qui m'a endormi je parie. J'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi assommant de ma vie. Il m'a tout coupé, ce Sakurai. J'ai même pas envie de reprendre ma lecture après ça. Je me laisse tomber sur ma chauffeuse dépliée, en étoile de mer, la tête sur le côté et les yeux grands ouverts. Comment je vais trouver ce mec demain ?

J'ai trop super mal dormi. L'histoire avec Mister Chiant qui me trottait dans la tête. Quand je pense que le boss a menacé de me virer à cause de lui, ça m'énerve. Il se prend pour qui ce type ? Tout ça parce qu'il est connu (et encore moi j'en avais jamais entendu parler alors sa célébrité doit être relative), il se la joue. Je supporte pas ce genre de mec.

Aux environs de dix heures, je décide quand même de me bouger. Après tout, comme je sais pas où il loge, je vais devoir pleurer l'info à Ohno-san et j'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il va pas franchement être disposé à me la donner. Mais bon j'ai pas trop le choix. J'attrape mon portable et compose son numéro. Il m'aboie dessus. Ok, je l'ai réveillé, il manquait plus que ça. Après plus de cinq minutes, il me renseigne quand même et je raccroche en le remerciant. Enfin remerciant... Je suis pas sûr de devoir le remercier du "superbe" cadeau qu'il me fait en m'envoyant à l'abattoir près de ce type.

Je file à la douche, enfile les premières fringues qui me tombent sous la main (un leggins vert pomme, un pantacourt jaune canari et une parka bleue à capuche sur un t-shirt jaune aussi. J'adore ce qui est très coloré et original) et file prendre mon scooter. Quelques minutes plus tard, je file vers son hôtel, où j'arrive une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Je gare mon engin et vais à la réception.

\- Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la chambre de... (c'est quoi encore son nom à Mister Chiant ? Ah ouais...) Sakurai-san, s'il vous plait ?

\- C'est à quel sujet? Sakurai-sama ne veut pas être dérangé.

"-sama"... Il lui donne du "-sama"... Et ben je suis mal barré moi...

\- Anooo... Je suis Aiba Masaki, animateur radio à TRL. Il était à mon émission hier soir et j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler. Pourriez-vous le prévenir s'il vous plait ?

\- Je l'appelle, fait-il en décrochant le téléphone. Oui, Sakurai-sama ? Bonjour. Aiba Masaki-san voudrait s'entretenir avec vous... Oui... Bien sûr... Oui... Très bien. Pardon de vous avoir dérangé. Au revoir, fait-il en s'inclinant avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers moi. Vous pouvez monter. Sa chambre est la 568. Attendez une dizaine de minutes, il se prépare pour vous recevoir.

Bon, au moins il a pas raccroché direct en entendant mon nom, c'est "rassurant".

Je remercie le réceptionniste pour sa bienveillante coopération, le salue et vais prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage correspondant, puis cherche le bon numéro. Je la trouve rapidement, puis me met à poireauter en attendant les dix minutes. Je dois avoir l'air tout à fait idiot, tout seul dans le couloir devant une porte fermée, comme si j'avais oublié la clé de ma chambre, mais je m'abstiens de frapper. Inutile de le braquer, déjà que c'est un miracle qu'il ait accepté de me recevoir...

Après les dix minutes, la porte s'ouvre enfin sur Sakurai Sho et son kimono.

\- Bonjour, Aiba-san. Vous avez oublié de me dire quelque chose ?

Purée il est en kimono dès le matin. Ce mec est pas réel c'est pas possible. Il est apparu de l'Ere Edo comme l'acteur dont j'ai oublié le nom dans "Chonmage purin"... (sauf qu'il en a pas la coupe ridicule) c'est pour ça qu'il est si coincé. Hum bref...

\- Ano... je suis désolé pour hier soir. Je n'avais pas été prévenu du tout de votre identité (*bruit mental de violons*) et je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer des questions appropriées (*bruit mental de violons bis*). S'il vous plait, acceptez de revenir ce soir... S'il vous plait ! fais-je en m'inclinant très bas.

\- Ce soir, je ne serai plus à Tokyo.

\- Alors... Est ce que vous voulez bien recommencer l'interview maintenant ?

\- J'ai mon train dans moins de deux heures, me répond-il après un bref regard à sa montre à gousset cachée dans sa manche.

Je manquais m'étrangler en le voyant regarder une antiquité. Woh, donc j'avais raison à propos de l'Ere Edo. Ou plus ou moins. Ce mec vit dans le passé, c'est un truc de malade.

\- J'essaierais d'être aussi bref que possible. Merci de m'accorder une seconde chance, fais-je en entrant.

Oui enfin chance, c'est vite dit. Je sais absolument pas quoi lui demander. Qu'est ce qu'on est censé poser comme questions à un poète ? J'ai aucune idée de quoi dire et je suis bien emmerdé. Et ça se voit. D'autant que je suis pas du tout habitué à mener des interviews en dehors des locaux de la radio, en dehors de l'antenne. Je suis animateur moi, pas journaliste... Mon truc c'est la déconne, pas le sérieux, parce qu'à l'heure de la nuit où je suis à l'antenne, si les gens entendent des trucs soporifiques, ils s'endorment et c'est pas franchement le but.

\- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à entrer, siffle-t-il en refermant la porte derrière moi. Mais si vous êtes professionnel et concis, je n'ai pas de raison de vous laisser dehors.

Youhou... Le seconde interview commence super trop bien of the dead. Je suis un homme mort. Si un regard pouvait tuer et une voix congeler, je serais déjà mort et en mode esquimau géant. Ce type est effrayant. Comment quelqu'un peut réussir à être à la fois si beau et si... antipathique ? Mais bon encore une fois, j'ai pas le choix. Y'a cette foutue épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête marquée "You're fired" comme sur les fax de Marty McFly dans "Retour vers le Futur". Je veux pas être viré. Je PEUX PAS être viré. Alors tant pis, je vais faire comme si ce type n'était pas désagréable.

\- Excusez-moi, je suis nerveux, fais-je dans un sourire contrit.

\- Vous vouliez me demander quoi exactement ? me demande-t-il en s'installant sur le fauteuil en face de moi.

Woh... dans la famille "je mets les gens super trop à l'aise direct", je voudrais Sakurai, ne. Bon, vas-y Masaki, rassemble tes idées, tu peux le faire.

\- Où puisez-vous votre inspiration pour ces poèmes ? C'est du vécu ou... ?

\- Mes derniers poèmes sont tirés d'expériences personnelles, oui.

Et là, je pense à quelque chose. Je n'ai rien pour enregistrer ses réponses. Ben oui j'ai pas l'habitude moi. Au risque de me répéter, je suis pas journaliste. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse à une solution, puis sors mon portable.

\- Ano... Je n'ai... pas enregistré... Pourrions-nous juste... recommencer cette question s'il vous plait ? fais-je en m'inclinant depuis l'assise du fauteuil.

Je ne suis pas à l'aise du tout. J'ai le regard fuyant et ma main gauche triture nerveusement le tissu de mon pantacourt. J'ai horreur de ça, moi qui suis toujours comme un poisson dans l'eau quelles que soient les circonstances. Il va me prendre pour un débile profond mais tant pis du moment qu'il accepte. Après tout, son avis, je m'en contrefous. Son seul intérêt, c'est de m'éviter d'être viré, donc...

Je met mon portable en mode dictaphone, puis répète ma question précédente :

\- Où puisez-vous votre inspiration pour ces poèmes ? C'est du vécu ou... ?

\- Oui, pour ce qui est de mes derniers poèmes. Je m'inspire de mes propres expériences.

\- Est ce que tous vos poèmes ont le même style ou chacun est-il d'un genre différent ?

Je ne crois pas qu'il se rende compte à quel point je me creuse la tête pour poser des questions comme ça. Rendez-moi mes interview décalées, pas prise de tête et humoristiques ! Là, je vais me pendre tellement il est austère et maussade. Moi qui suis quelqu'un de joyeux, j'ai trouvé mon parfait contraire. Il mérite bien son surnom de Mister Chiant tiens.

\- Ça dépend à quelle période je les ai écrit, me répond-il toujours sans sourire. Mes derniers sont du même genre.

J'ai envie d'en finir tout de suite, de lui dire d'aller au diable avec sa mine de trois pieds de long, mais je peux pas. Ohno-san me tomberait dessus direct si je me pointais au studio avec seulement trois questions. Ah non deux. J'ai pas encore posé la troisième... pour la bonne raison que je sais pas encore quoi demander.

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu de critiques négatives de vos lecteurs ? Des avis disant que c'était trop triste ?

Bon, j'ai jeté un pavé dans sa mare, mais c'est moi qui en ai marre de cette interview planplan... Gare à sa réaction cela dit.

\- Jamais. Mes lecteurs respectent mes choix, eux, fait-il avec un regard noir. Je n'ai jamais eu de critique particulière. Ceux qui lisent mes poèmes recherchent peut-être ce genre de sentiment pour mieux comprendre les leurs. C'était comme ça dans l'un de mes romans, "Kuroi Geisha", où le personnage principal de Shiori devient la geisha personnelle d'un Yakuza. Plusieurs fois, elle cherche à se suicider, à s'enfuir, mais elle finit par tomber amoureuse de son patron.

"Kuroi Geisha"... C'est marrant, ce titre me dit un truc, mais je vois pas quoi...

\- Je vois. C'est une histoire qui donne à réfléchir en somme. Pourriez-vous citer quelques un de vos autres ouvrages pour les auditeurs qui chercheraient à s'en procurer ?

Et aussi pour que j'arrive à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me chiffonne à propos du roman dont il vient de parler.

\- J'ai aussi écrit "Kumo to Niji", "Akai Mizuumi", "Mamoritai" et beaucoup d'autres.

Matte, matte... Chotto matte... Ces titres aussi me disent quelque ch... OH MERDE ! MERDE MERDE MERDE ET MEEEEEEEERDE ! J'arrive pas à le croire tellement c'est un truc de ouf ! J'ai lu tous ses bouquins, je les ai même dévorés et je pensais que l'auteur était putain de doué ! Et c'était luiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Oh nan trop la loose, j'ai over la honte là. Sérieux, je me suis JUSTE conduit comme un abruti de première avec mon AUTEUR PREFERE ! Je l'ai en face de moi et... et quoi en fait ? Bah rien. Oui, il est putain de doué et il est chiant d'être aussi talentueux. C'est même gavant tellement il est bon. Et beau (même si ça a rien à voir). Mais c'était pas de ses bouquins qu'on parlait à la base mais de ses po-è-mes. Qui eux sont aussi rasoirs que ses romans sont passionnants. Il est même pas constant ce type, c'est dingue. N'empêche que maintenant, j'ai l'air d'un con et en plus, je sais que j'ai rougi. Il va forcément demander pourquoi, je suis trop louche pour qu'il fasse autre chose là.

\- Un problème ? me demande-t-il justement. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien.

Et Paf !

\- S... Si... C'est juste que... je viens de réaliser que j'ai... lu tous vos livres... Tous sans exception... Et je... (je me lève et m'incline très très bas limite à me faire un tour de reins) Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé ! Je... J'adore ce que vous faites !

Je me sens trop mal. Surtout que j'ai rien de plus à ajouter sur ses poèmes tellement je suis sous le choc. Et pour tout arranger, là, j'ai l'air de la groupie de base. En moins chevelue. Je pensais pas que c'était possible d'être aussi nul que moi. Peut-être bien que mon boss a raison à mon sujet finalement.

\- Je vois, merci, fait-il calmement avec un petit sourire avant de regarder sa montre. Par contre, je vais devoir y aller, donc si nous pouvions conclure...

Oh la vache ! Il sait sourire, truc de ouf ! Faut que je m'en souvienne. Et ça lui va plutôt mieux que de tirer la gueule sans arrêt (il me fait penser à Nishikido-san pour ça tiens).

\- Heu oui, bi... bien sûr, fais-je en balbutiant comme un gamin. Pour terminer, auriez-vous un message à faire passer aux auditeurs pour leur donner envie d'acheter votre recueil de poèmes ?

\- Hum... Je crois... que c'est la première fois que je me dévoile vraiment. Tous les sentiments que j'ai ressenti récemment, je les ai décrits et mis en scènes dans ces poèmes. On m'a souvent dit que personne ne savait qui j'étais vraiment et c'est pour cela que j'ai fait ce choix.

Je coupe le magnétophone de mon téléphone, verrouille celui-ci et le range dans ma poche.

\- Merci de m'avoir accordé une seconde chance. Excusez-moi encore pour hier soir. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage de retour, dis-je en m'inclinant brièvement. Vous n'avez pas trop de chemin à faire ?

\- Une heure de train. Je vais à Karuizawa, répond-il en fermant son sac de voyage avant de le prendre et de partir vers la porte. Au revoir.

Et il quitte la salle sans un mot de plus. Je me sens con. Mais vraiment. Je reste a fixer la porte par laquelle il est sorti, les yeux ronds comme Nakatsu qui découvre que Ashiya est une fille dans HanaKimi. Il me faut quelques instants pour me secouer et sortir a mon tour.

Pov Sho

Enfin j'ai fini cette interview ridicule. Sérieusement, pourquoi on m'a collé un gars pareil ? Je suis sûr qu'il est revenu parce que son patron l'a menacé de le virer. Un déchet de la société comme lui qui ne sait même pas s'habiller correctement (non mais c'est quoi ce legging vert ?!), aussi maladroit que ça, ça me sidère, vraiment. Il ne devrait même pas avoir le droit d'entrer dans un hôtel aussi luxueux. Et en plus il fallait que ce soit l'un de mes fans, on croit rêver ! Vivement que je rentre chez moi, Tokyo m'agace.


	2. Totalement contraires

Pov Aiba

Je reprends mon scooter et me faufile dans l'affolante circulation de la capitale. Moi qui ai grandi dans le calme, avec le ressac, les embruns et le bruit des mouettes, j'ai vraiment du mal avec Tokyo. C'est bruyant, pollué, on arrive même pas à voir les étoiles tellement la lumière des néons est forte... Nago me manque. Je suis vraiment pas fais pour la grande ville. Même si j'ai quitté ce petit coin de paradis pour des raisons pratiques il y a deux ans, je m'y fais pas. Tout ça c'est pas moi. Ah c'est pas ici que je le trouverais mon grand romantique aimant regarder les étoiles et les balades sur la plage. Et cuisiner. Et qui sois drôle. Et sportif. Et plus malin que moi. Et qui aime la lecture. Et qui peut passer des heures allongé dans l'herbe à regarder le ciel... Je soupire en garant mon scooter dans le parking de TRL. Ici les gens sont si pressés et stressés qu'ils ont le temps et prennent le temps de rien. Je m'y habituerais jamais. Je pousse la porte en chantonnant malgré moi l'air de « Un jour mon prince viendra ». J'aimerais bien qu'il arrive sans trop tarder, ce fichu prince. Avec ou sans cheval blanc. Et s'il savait faire le ménage et était moins bordélique que moi, tant qu'il y était, ce serait bien aussi. Et qu'il ait un boulot pas trop prenant et bien payé qui lui permette de passer du temps avec moi. Parce que j'en ai marre d'être tout seul. Je fais face a la porte de mon boss maintenant. Il est mignon d'ailleurs, mais je ne lui met pas plus de 5. On doit pas se marrer tous les jours avec lui et je veux un mec marrant moi. Je frappe.

Celle-ci s'ouvre sur mon responsable de section, Matsumoto-san.

\- Ah, Aiba-kun. Je croyais que tu devais pas revenir ?

\- Anooo... Je ne devais pas revenir sans Sakurai-san ou son interview. Il ne pouvait pas revenir parce qu'il repartait, mais j'ai l'interview dans mon téléphone, Matsumoto-san.

\- Miracle ! Bon ben je te laisse voir ça avec Oh-chan ! A plus tard ! lance-t-il avant de filer vers le parking.

Ce type est plus rapide qu'une fusée. Je l'ai jamais vu partir en retard, même de dix secondes. Je me demande ce qui le presse tellement tous les jours... Bref, je toque deux fois et je rentre.

\- Ohayo gozaimasu, Ohno-san, fais-je.

\- Déjà de retour ? Tu abandonnes ?

Je veux bien qu'il ait une opinion de moi désastreuse, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il me prenait à ce point pour un abruti. C'est quand même un peu vexant.

\- Non. J'ai l'interview dans mon téléphone.

\- Montre-moi alors.

\- Je peux utiliser votre pc ?

\- Vas-y, fait-il en se décalant pour m'en donner l'accès.

Un peu tendu maintenant que je sais qu'il me prend pour le parfait crétin totalement incapable de quoi que ce soit, je sort la carte sd de mon téléphone et l'insère dans l'adaptateur qui traine sur le bureau (je l'avais repéré la dernière fois que je me suis pris une rouste). Je glisse ensuite le tout dans le lecteur et farfouille quelques secondes, puis lance ladite interview. J'aime pas faire mon tokyoïte, alors ça me stresse encore plus d'être stressé, raaaaah !

Après quelques instants, je vois Ohno-san s'esclaffer.

\- Tu parles d'un fan ! Tu ne connaissais même pas le nom de ton auteur préféré ?

\- Je fais pas attention aux noms. C'est les histoires qui m'intéressent, me défends-je.

\- Et tu as fait comment pour savoir qu'ils étaient tous de lui si tu fais pas attention à son nom ?

\- Ce sont les titres qui m'ont parlé.

C'est moi ou plus ça va plus il me prend pour un idiot ?

\- Bon, sinon l'interview est utilisable. On coupera le passage où tu fais ta groupie, et on enverra ça ce soir.

Je suis soulagé. Un peu vexé, mais soulagé.

\- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile, pas vrai ?

\- Ah bon ? Loin de moi cette idée...

\- C'est drôle comme vous faites bien semblant alors. A ce soir, Ohno-san, fais-je en quittant son bureau.

Baka peut-être, mais j'ai un minimum de fierté et de dignité. Je m'apprête à sortir, mais quelque chose me retient. Une envie de ne pas me laisser écraser pour une fois. Je rebrousse chemin et le fixe.

\- Au fait, vous êtes bien content de l'avoir, l'imbécile qui occupe une tranche horaire où vous n'avez réussi à mettre personne parce que personne n'en veut, lancé-je. Faites gaffe qu'il vous claque pas entre les pattes, ajouté-je en m'éloignant.

\- Ah ça oui, un vrai don du ciel, ironise-t-il en se tournant vers son ordinateur.

D'habitude, je m'en fous de ce qu'il raconte, ça me glisse dessus comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard, mais je sais pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui, je le prends mal. Je suis pas un chien, merde ! Mais j'ajoute rien. En fait j'en ai même pas envie. Je suis blessé. Entre ça et hier soir, c'est la goutte d'eau. Je redescends au parking. J'ai envie de rien. Visiblement, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, cet homme ne changera jamais d'avis à mon sujet. Et pourtant je vaux pas rien du tout. J'en suis presque sûr. Mais il l'admettra jamais. Je reprends mon scooter et me met à rouler sans but dans Tokyo, sans penser à rien. En peu de temps, j'en suis sorti, mais je continue à rouler, encore et encore. J'ai besoin de voir autre chose je crois.

Je roule encore une heure je crois et finis par arriver dans un petit bled tout paumé. Nickel, exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Je stoppe mon scooter sur une charmante petite place et vais m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fontaine qui en occupe le centre. Je me sens vraiment inutile pour le coup et ça me déprime. Je n'ai même pas regardé les panneaux de sortie, du coup je ne sais pas du tout où je suis. Loin de Tokyo, ça c'est sûr mais après... je devrais peut-être dormir là... Ah nan, je dois quand même prendre les rennes de mon émission ce soir. Kamisama, pitié qu'ils m'aient pas collé un chiant ou je vais vraiment crever... Je soupire comme un perdu et pars à la recherche d'une étendue herbeuse où m'étendre pour essayer de ne plus penser à rien. Regarder les nuages et leurs formes, c'est parfait pour ça.

\- C'est beau, pas vrai ? fait une voix non loin de moi.

Ne m'attendant pas à trouver quelqu'un, je sursaute et tourne la tête sur ma gauche. Un jeune homme est pareillement allongé, occupé à la même chose que moi. Ça me fait sourire un peu malgré moi.

\- Très oui.

\- Vous venez souvent ici ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant.

\- J'y suis venu totalement par hasard. J'habite Tokyo. Hélas.

\- Vous n'aimez pas Tokyo ?

\- Je suis un gars de la campagne. Enfin de la mer plutôt. La ville...

Je grimace, comme toujours quand je parle de "la ville". On dirait un mot tabou.

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous allé là-bas ?

\- Pour trouver du travail qu'il n'y avait pas à Nago... Si seulement j'avais pu m'en passer...

\- Quel genre de travail ?

\- Je suis animateur radio. Ou du moins j'essaye mais je suis pas vraiment aidé. Ni apprécié d'ailleurs.

\- Animateur radio... Attendez, vous ne seriez pas Aiba Masaki de TRL quand même ?

Je me redresse, abasourdi. Matte, matte... Qu'est ce que cet inconnu vient de dire ? Il m'a reconnu ? Moi ? Nan j'ai dû rêver c'est pas possible.

\- Anooo... si. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'écoute votre émission presque tous les soirs, me sourit-il sincèrement.

Je me sens piquer un fard monstrueux. C'est d'autant plus con que ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que j'ai au moins UN auditeur.

\- Arigato gozaimasu, fais-je en souriant.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est avec plaisir que je vous écoute. Oh, que diriez vous d'aller boire un verre quelque part ?

\- Anooo... je veux bien, mais j'ai pas l'habitude d'accepter l'invitation d'un inconnu.

Je suis quand même pas désespéré à ce point. Même si l'inconnu en question est ultra canon et over bien foutu. Oh miam... Nan Aiba chut, arrête.

\- Oh, pardon, je vous manque de respect, fait-il en inclinant la tête. Je suis Yamashita Tomohisa. Je suis vendeur à RUSS-K.

\- Hajimemashite, fais-je sincèrement.

C'est agréable de voir quelqu'un qui ne me considère pas comme un moins que rien, comme un imbécile et/ou un incapable. Quelqu'un qui ne semble pas me juger. Mais faut pas que je m'y habitue trop, ça risque pas de se reproduire de si tôt.

\- Alors, ça vous dit ?

\- Et bien... Pourquoi pas. J'ai besoin de compagnie et de passer quelques heures loin de Tokyo avant de retourner au studio.

\- Suivez-moi, je connais un coin tranquille.

Je me redresse, abandonnant les nuages au vent qui les entraîne à toute vitesse et suit mon nouvel... ami, vers une destination aussi inconnue que lui-même l'était il y a quelques minutes.

\- Le bar est tenu par l'un de mes amis, ajoute-t-il tout en traversant la grande place.

\- Je vois. En tout cas je n'aurais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un me reconnaisse un jour. Après tout, j'ai le créneau horaire le plus pourri de TRL.

\- C'est vrai que travailler de... 23h à 2h du matin, c'est pas vraiment l'idéal.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais il parait que je suis le boulet qu'on ne peut pas caser à des heures de grande écoute...

J'ai soupiré. Et je me suis plains. J'avais dis que je le ferais pas, à personne, pourtant. Mais ce Yamashita m'inspire confiance (il parait que je suis aussi trop naïf et confiant, mais on ne se refait pas).

\- Votre patron ne vous donne pas de chance de vous racheter ?

\- Vous avez entendu la catastrophe d'hier soir ? J'ai eu une deuxième chance par miracle. Mais mon boss me prend pour un crétin fini et ne s'en cache même pas...

\- J'en suis désolé pour vous... Mais il faut dire que les poèmes ne sont pas appréciés par tout le monde, c'est difficile de les apprécier comme ils le méritent. D'un autre côté, il faut avouer que les romans de Sakurai-sempai sont vraiment bons.

\- Sempai ? relevé-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Et bien, après le -sama du réceptionniste de l'hôtel, il a droit au sempai, le casse-pieds...

\- C'était mon sempai au lycée et on était tous les deux dans l'équipe de baseball. Mais bon, je l'ai jamais vraiment apprécié. Il était assez snob et mystérieux.

Bon, super, j'ai bouleté. J'ai dis du mal du "maître" devant un de ses anciens "disciples". Il manquait vraiment plus que ça. Je m'assois dans le bar avec lui et ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler. Vraiment très bien foutu. Musclé juste comme il faut, un visage à tomber par terre, une voix envoûtante, gentil... Ouh là...

\- Il habite pas très loin d'ici d'ailleurs, continue-t-il, mais je l'ai presque jamais revu depuis qu'il a été diplômé. On dit qu'il reste enfermé chez lui des jours entiers et que c'est comme ça qu'il trouve l'inspiration... Etrange, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'il habite... Anooo... c'est quoi le nom de cette ville ?

Je suis soudain pris d'un doute affreux.

\- Karuizawa, pourquoi ?

\- Oh putain... mais comment j'ai réussi à arriver ici moi ? Voilà ce qui arrive quand on roule sans but... Raaaaah !

Je me frotte les cheveux avec tant de vigueur, qu'ils finissent totalement ébouriffés.

\- Kawaii... souffle Yamashita avec un sourire.

\- He ? fais-je, interloqué.

\- Tu es plutôt mignon, tout ébouriffé comme ça.

\- A... A... Arigato, balbutié-je, cramoisi d'embarras.

Woh, j'ai pas tellement l'habitude qu'on me dise ce genre de truc aussi cash. Surtout quand c'est un canon pareil qui les dit.

\- Tu bois quoi ?

Je suis tellement sous le choc, que je ne remarque que maintenant qu'il est passé du "vous" au "tu". Pas que ça me dérange, ne.

\- Anooo... (étrange comme les idées me fuient bêtement des fois) la même chose que toi.

Tant qu'on y est...

\- Ca marche. Jin ! Deux A1 !

Ledit Jin, un brun du genre ténébreux et trop sexy pour être honnête, se fend d'un sourire provocateur et se met à préparer les deux cocktails.

\- Alors, tu aimes regarder le ciel ? me demande Yamashita après un moment.

\- Oui, ça me détend, ça me fait oublier mes problèmes. Et puis c'est beau.

\- C'est vrai que c'est beau. Il y a d'ailleurs de superbes paysages pas très loin d'ici. J'aime beaucoup me promener dans les environs.

Je manque m'étrangler avec la cacahuète que j'avais saisie dans le petit bol placé sur le comptoir. Il aime se balader aussi ?!

\- Ah... oui ? fais-je une fois que mon souffle est revenu.

\- Oui. Balades à pied, à vélo, tout me va. Mais bon, je suis seul pour les faire, alors je ne peux pas vraiment partager les belles choses que je voie...

Là, faut que je me pince. Ce mec peut pas être réel c'est pas possible. Sur tous mes critères, il rentre déjà au moins dans quatre. Si c'est pas plus. J'avais jamais vu personne qui excède deux.

\- Il faudra que vous... tu me montres ça quand je reviendrais.

Heeeeee ?! Comment ça "quand je reviendrais" ?! A quel moment j'ai décidé de revenir dans ce patelin ?! Oi, l'inconscient, tu veux bien la mettre en veilleuse ?! C'est moi qui décide !

\- Avec plaisir, me sourit-il. Il y a d'ailleurs une très belle cascade près d'un temple, en dehors de la ville.

Oh la vache, il est encore plus beau quand il sourit. Comment c'est possible ça ?

\- J'aurais pas le temps aujourd'hui par contre. Va falloir que je tarde pas trop à repartir si je veux arriver à l'heure au studio.

\- Je ne vais pas te retenir alors. Mais si tu veux bien, on peut échanger nos adresses mail.

\- Pas de problème. Et merci de m'écouter.

\- Je t'en prie, sourit-il encore en me donnant ses coordonnées. A bientôt j'espère... Aiba-chan.

Je me sens rougir en l'entendant dire ça. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

\- A bientôt, Yamashita-kun, réponds-je avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Bon, j'ai pas bu une goutte du cocktail en question, mais ça commençait à devenir dangereux et puis c'est vrai que si je me grouille pas un poil, je vais arriver à la bourre et le boss va encore me tomber dessus. J'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. Je retourne à mon scooter, mets mon casque et m'assois, puis essaye de le démarrer. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Rien à faire. Je jette un coup d'œil à la jauge de carburant. Vide. C'est un miracle que je sois pas tombé en panne sur l'autoroute. J'ai l'air fin maintenant. Je remets mon engin récalcitrant sur sa béquille et regagne le bar en soupirant comme un perdu.

\- Eh ? Déjà de retour ? fait Yamahista qui n'a pas quitté son siège.

\- Mon scooter est en panne sèche. Est ce que je... (aaaaah je suis trop gênéééééé. Je le connais quasi pas après tout, mais il est mon dernier espoir. Comme Obi-Wan Kenobi pour la princesse Leia dans Star Wars) Est ce que tu pourrais me ramener à Tokyo, s'il te plait ?

Je suis débile. En plus, je sais même pas s'il a le permis, s'il a une voiture ou autre...

\- Euh... ouais pourquoi pas. Mais je rentre directement après, je bosse demain.

\- Désolé de te demander ça. Oublie, je vais me démerder autrement. Jaa ne.

Je me tourne vers la porte en me demandant bien de quelle façon je vais me "démerder autrement", parce qu'à moins d'un miracle (ou d'une station essence dans ce bled paumé), ma bécane redémarrera pas.

\- Ah, attends ! fait la voix du barman. J'ai un bidon d'essence si tu veux. Mais il est pas gratuit, par contre. J'en veux trois mille yens.

Je fixe le Jin en question. C'est pas donné, mais si ça peut m'éviter de faire chier Yamashita, je suis pas contre.

\- Sympa. Merci de ton aide, fais-je en mettant la main dans ma poche pour en tirer mon portefeuille.

J'en tire la somme demandée et pose les billets sur le comptoir. J'ai plus un rond sur moi, mais bon tant pis. Il prend la monnaie, la met dans sa poche et disparait derrière un rideau quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un bidon de trente litres qu'il pose sur le comptoir.

\- Et voilà ! Bonne route !

\- Arigato. Bon cette fois je me sauve. Jaa ne, Yamashita-kun.

\- A bientôt, Aiba-chan.

Le bidon dans la main, je retourne près de mon engin et le remplis généreusement, puis me hâte de repartir. Etrangement, lorsque j'ai pris les commandes de mon émission, moins de trois heures plus tard, je l'ai dédiée à Yamashita.

Comme d'habitude, en arrivant au studio, j'ai eu droit au regard méprisant d'Ohno-san, mais j'essaie de passer outre. Grâce a ma rencontre avec Yamashita, je suis moins déprimé, alors ca va. En plus j'ai du bol, quand je lis les gribouillis de Shige, je découvre que je reçois un mangaka. Voila qui me change agréablement de j'ai-un-balai-dans-le-cul-SAMA. Non sans rire je me suis jamais autant fait chier en interview qu'hier soir. Du coup la soirée file à toute allure. Le mangaka est content, moi aussi et je quitte le studio dans un grand « Ittekimasu ! » joyeux auquel, bien sûr, personne ne répond.

C'est à ce moment là, alors que je ne suis pas encore rentré chez moi, que mon téléphone sonne.

Tout en cherchant mes clés dans ma poche, je sors mon portable et décroche en souriant en voyant s'afficher le nom de Yamashita.

\- Moshi moshi ?

\- Salut ! Je viens d'écouter ton émission, elle était géniale !

\- Konbawa, Yamashita-kun, le salué-je en souriant dans mon portable. Arigato gozaimasu. Je me suis bien amusé. Je pense que ca s'est entendu.

\- Oui, très. Oh, j'ai vu un superbe coucher de soleil tout à l'heure et j'ai pensé à toi.

De surprise, ma main se fige sur la poignée de la porte que je viens d'ouvrir. Il aime les couchers de soleil comme moi ?! C'est dingue !

\- C'est très gentil. C'est vrai qu'en dehors de la ville, c'est superbe. J'adorais admirer ceux sur la mer, chez moi.

\- Je me doute, ça devait être très beau. Celui de ce soir a illuminé toute la montagne, c'était presque magique.

\- Han ca devait être a couper le souffle. Le genre de spectacle à admirer a deux, dis-je étourdiment en poussant la porte et en entrant.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu sois avec moi d'ailleurs...

\- Tu aurais été mieux avec ta copine, nan ?

\- Je n'ai pas de copine.

Aibaka je mets les pieds dans le plat desu.

\- Ah... Désolé...

\- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ?

\- Ano... ben c'est peut-être pas mes oignons.

\- Je vais te le dire alors. C'est parce que les femmes ne m'intéressent pas.

Heeeee ?! Il est gay aussi ?! Woh, je m'y attendais trop pas...

\- Moi non plus.

\- C'est vrai ? fait-il avec un soulagement audible. Une chance !

\- Eh ? Pourquoi une chance ?

\- Parce que tu m'intéresses beaucoup, Aiba-chan.

HEEEEE ?! Il est sérieux la ?! Et ben c'est un rapide et il y va pas par quatre chemins, le Yamashita.

\- Ano... mais on se connait que depuis hier, fais-je, un peu gêné bien que flatté.

\- Et c'est une raison pour ne pas dire que tu m'intéresses ? Je t'appréciais déjà beaucoup grâce à ton émission mais je crois que j'ai vraiment eu le coup de foudre hier...

\- Le c...

Je m'interromps, les yeux stupidement écarquillés. C'est moi ou il vient quasi de me dire que... Une rencontre et paf le coup de foudre ? Nan c'est pas possible, ça arrive que dans les dramas ça.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Hum. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.


	3. Parfaitement parfait

Là, je suis sur le cul. Je me laisse tomber sur mon canapé. Personne m'a jamais dis ça comme ça et surtout pas aussi vite. Il est bien réel, ce mec ou c'est mon imagination qui l'a inventé ?

\- Anooo... je sais pas trop quoi dire...

\- Je comprends, c'est sûrement trop tôt. Prends ton temps si tu veux me donner une réponse parce que même si on habite pas dans la même ville j'aimerais sortir avec toi.

\- Ben je... Il faudrait qu'on apprenne à se connaître d'abord, tu vois... J'ai pas l'habitude de... Enfin tu vois...

Je bafouille comme un imbécile. On dirait un ado qui reçoit sa première déclaration. Mais en même temps, il me sort ça comme ça, tout tranquillement et le plus naturellement du monde... J'étais pas préparé moi. Le coup de foudre, j'y ai jamais cru.

\- Alors ça te dirait de venir passer le week-end prochain chez moi ? On pourra se balader, regarder le ciel et les étoiles... Enfin, des trucs qui te plaisent.

Se balader, regarder le ciel et les étoiles... Des étoiles, je crois qu'il y en a qui sont apparues dans mes yeux. Pop pop comme des ptites bulles de bonheur. J'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends mais j'ai bien envie d'accepter même si c'est pas très raisonnable vu le peu de temps qu'on se connait. Mais il faut avouer qu'il correspond déjà à un certain nombre de mes critères, le Yamashita : beau + (+++ même pour être tout à fait honnête), gentil +, sympa +, aime regarder les nuages allongé dans l'herbe +, aime les couchers de soleils +, a un métier qui laisse du temps libre +. Ça commence à faire pas mal. Aucun de mes ex (je dis ça comme si j'en avais des dizaines, mais non juste trois en fait) n'a jamais rassemblé autant de bons points. Alors peut-être que je devrais lui laisser une chance. Après tout, peut-être que je vais découvrir qu'il a aussi d'autres qualités parmi celles que je recherche. Ce serait bien.

\- D'accord. Rappelle-moi jeudi soir pour qu'on fixe tout ça.

\- Vraiment ? Oh, merci ! J'attendrai ton appel avec impatience !

Je peux rajouter : joyeux +, souriant ++. Je ne pense pas regretter de lui donner cette chance. Peut-être même qu'il est la mienne après tout.

\- On fait comme ça. Jaa ne, Yamashita-kun.

\- A bientôt, Aiba-chan !

Je raccroche et m'allonge de tout mon long sur le canapé/chauffeuse. J'arrive pas encore à croire que ce mec que je connaissais pas hier, ait craqué pour moi en même pas deux heures. C'est complètement dingue. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, je fixe le plafond en me demandant bien ce qu'on va faire pendant deux jours et une soirée, parce que quand même c'est vrai qu'on se connait pas. Etrangement, pendant les deux jours qui ont suivi, j'ai été plus joyeux que jamais, ce qui a semblé exaspérer encore plus mon boss (il a un problème avec la joie de vivre celui-là j'ai l'impression. Il n'y a pas que Mister Chiant qui ait un balai dans le cul je crois), mais je m'en contrefichais. Savoir que, à une heure de route de cette ville que je détestais, quelqu'un m'aimait, me rendait presque euphorique. Bref, du coup, ils ont filé à toute allure et ce soir, comme prévu, c'est, installé avec une pizza devant un drama, que je prends mon téléphone pour appeler mon hôte du week-end.

\- Hai ? Yamashita-desu.

\- Konbawa, Yamashita-kun. Aiba desu.

\- Oh, Aiba-chan ! Konbanwa !

\- Je te rappelle comme prévu à propos de ce week-end. Si tu es toujours d'accord, ne. Je veux pas m'imposer.

\- Ah non non ! Si c'est bon pour toi, je serai ravi de t'accueillir. On se retrouve samedi à midi sur la place de la fontaine ? Ça te va ?

\- Hai. En espérant que mon bolide tombe pas en rade... et qu'il flotte pas.

\- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher en voiture à Tokyo ?

\- Je veux pas abuser. Je viendrais en scooter.

\- Sûr ? Ça ne me dérange pas de me déplacer.

\- C'est déjà gentil de proposer de m'héberger.

\- Comme tu veux alors. A samedi !

\- Hai.

C'est ainsi que le samedi de bonne heure, je me retrouve à filer hors de Tokyo vers Karuizawa, les cheveux au vent sous mon casque et mon sac planqué sous l'assise. Je sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre et je fais peut-être une folie mais tant pis. Au moins, ça rompt avec mon quotidien trop monotone. J'ai besoin de changements, d'être surpris en permanence, de ne pas m'embourber dans la routine. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que je suis pas vraiment heureux. Mon boulot est alimentaire (même si parfois j'ai des invités sympas) et mes boss me détestent, j'ai pas d'amis, Nago me manque tout le temps, je me sens seul... bref c'est pas tant la joie que je tente de le faire croire, mais je fais comme si. Après une heure de route sous un beau soleil, avec les oiseaux qui gazouillent et tout ça, j'arrive dans la petite ville. Je n'ai même pas encore arrêté mon scooter, que je me sens déjà plus détendu. La campagne a un effet quasi magique sur moi. Il est presque midi sur l'horloge de mon portable, quand je m'immobilise au milieu de la place en question. Avec cette jolie fontaine qui glougloute comme pour me souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- Aiba-chan !

Je souris malgré moi. Le -chan semble vraiment faire partie de son vocabulaire maintenant. C'est sympa.

\- Ohayo, Yamashita-kun.

Il vient en courant vers moi et pile juste avant de me rentrer dedans, apparemment sincèrement content de me voir. Et il sourit. Il sourit !

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va. Content d'être en week-end et de pas voir les tronches de blasés de mes responsables, dis-je. Et toi ?

\- Ça va aussi. Tu as mangé ?

\- Non pas encore. je suis venu directement.

\- Ah, ça tombe bien alors, j'ai préparé un truc, si ça te dis.

Ah nan mais là c'est trop, pincez-moi, je dois halluciner. Il cuisine en plus ?!

\- Tu cuisines ?

\- J'aime cuisiner, ça me détend.

\- Moi aussi. Sauf que je suis nul. Mes préparations empoisonneraient n'importe qui, dis-je en rigolant tout en lui emboîtant le pas. Si t'as des rats, fais-leur bouffer ma cuisine et ils trépassent dans les cinq minutes.

\- Oh, je suis sûr que tu exagères, rit-il aussi.

\- Non non, je te jure que c'est immangeable. Je me nourris de bentos surgelés.

\- C'est dommage. Tu aimes les yakisoba ?

\- J'adore ça.

Si c'est ça qu'il a préparé, je l'épouse direct ! Enfin non je peux pas, mais c'est une façon de parler.

\- Ah tant mieux, j'avais peur d'avoir préparé quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas.

Okaaaay je peux l'épouser quand ?

\- Tu t'inquiète trop je crois. T'habites loin d'ici ?

\- Non, on est presque arrivé, c'est juste derrière la librairie. Bon, c'est pas immense, mais j'ai une chambre d'amis.

\- Je prends pas beaucoup de place, fais-je en lui souriant toujours.

\- Alors ça va, je pense que tu y seras bien, le matelas est quasiment neuf. Comme l'appartement d'ailleurs, j'ai déménagé cet été.

\- Tu habitais pas ici avant ?

\- Toujours à Karuizawa, mais de l'autre côté de la ville. Je suis venu ici parce que c'est plus près de mon lieu de travail, explique-t-il en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. Et voilà ! Fais comme chez toi, ne.

\- Arigato gozaimasu. Oh c'est super joli !

En plus ce mec a du goût en déco... Au risque de me répéter, il est vraiment réel ?

\- Tu trouves ? Merci, Aiba-chan, me sourit-il en refermant la porte.

\- Où je peux poser mon sac ?

\- Dans ta chambre, suis-moi, fait-il en me prenant soudainement par la main.

Je reste interloqué. Woh, il est vraiment mais VRAIMENT rapide. Un peu trop pour moi même. Je suis pas lent en relations, mais là quand même... Je retire ma main le plus doucement possible dans un sourire d'excuse et lui emboîte le pas.

\- Voilà, c'est ici. Les toilettes, c'est la dernière à gauche, et la salle de bain est juste en face. Si tu me cherches, ma chambre est juste là, explique-t-il en montrant la porte en face de la mienne. Tu peux t'installer, je vais faire réchauffer le repas.

J'avais peur qu'il prenne mal mon geste de rétractation, mais non. Putain en plus il est de bonne composition... J'hallucine de plus en plus.

\- Arigato, répété-je en posant mon sac sur le lit.

Car oui, c'est pas un bête futon qu'il a mais un vrai lit. Sur lequel il y a une couette qui a l'air trooooop moelleuse. Je n'y résiste d'ailleurs pas et m'y vautre gaiement comme un petit marcassin dans la boue. O joie, elle est aussi confortable que je le supposais. Je rigole tout seul comme un débile, mais c'est pas grave. J'ai comme dans l'idée que Yamashita s'en formalisera pas. Après quelques instants, je me redresse, me relève et le rejoint à la cuisine.

\- Woh ça sent trop bon !

\- Alors assis-toi, j'apporte ça tout de suite. Au fait, tu veux boire quoi ?

\- Une bière si t'as.

\- J'en ai.

Il éteint le feu sous la poêle, remplit généreusement deux assiettes qu'il pose sur la table et va jusqu'au frigo pour en sortir deux cannettes de bière, avant de venir s'installer en face de moi.

\- Itadakimasu !

\- Itadakimasu ! fais-je en écho, avant de saisir une bonne portion de nouilles entre mes baguettes.

Ah la vache ! En plus c'est trop bon ! Vous êtes sûrs que je peux pas l'épouser ? Nan ? Bon c'est dommage j'aurais bien voulu, snif. C'est même tellement bon, que je liquide mon assiette en moins de cinq minutes. J'ai rarement si bien mangé depuis deux ans. Je regarde autour de moi et remarque alors à quel point c'est bien rangé.

\- T'es vachement ordonné comme mec, remarqué-je.

\- Le désordre me stresse donc je range dès qu'il y a trop de trucs qui traînent, me répond-il en mangeant tranquillement.

N'est pas bordélique +. Ce type me fait halluciner de minute en minute.

\- T'es le contraire de moi alors. Moi le rangement me passe au dessus de la tête.

\- Ah oui ? rit-il. Mais parle-moi de toi un peu. Tu fais du sport ?

\- Je suis pas vraiment du genre sportif. Je cours un peu de temps en temps mais ça s'arrête là. Et toi ?

\- Je fais beaucoup de vélo et de natation, et sinon je vais à la salle de sport.

\- Oh... Tu dois être musclé alors.

\- Je mentirais si je disais non.

Je veux voir ! Si le corps est en rapport avec le visage, il doit être trop miam ! Mais ça, bien sûr, je peux pas le dire, ça se fait pas et j'ai pas envie de passer pour un gros lourd. Enfin un grand lourd, parce que comme dirait ma mère, je suis pas bien épais.

\- Je vois, fais-je en souriant alors que de pitites nétoiles réapparaissent dans mes yeux en imaginant ce qui doit se trouver sous son t-shirt.

\- Oh, on parlait de Sakurai-sempai l'autre jour et je me demandais si tu lisais un peu.

\- Bah en fait... Tu te souviens de l'interview catastrophique que j'avais fais de lui en direct ?

\- Oui.

\- Le lendemain, quand on l'a recommencée, on a parlé un peu de ses livres et je me suis rendu compte... que je les avais tous lus. En fait, ce type désagréable c'est juste mon auteur préféré. Je te raconte pas comme je me suis senti con.

Et c'est absolument dingue comme je peux parler facilement et naturellement avec Yamashita. Comme si on s'était toujours connu.

\- Je vois, rit-il doucement. Je ne lis pas trop ses livres, ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Je préfère les polars en général. Mais de là à dire qu'il est détestable, je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec toi. Il est plutôt froid et distant. Un peu snob aussi, je te l'accorde, ce qui peut faire penser qu'il prend les gens de haut, mais en fait, c'est surtout une couverture je pense. C'est juste des hypothèses parce que ça n'a jamais été vérifié, mais on dit qu'il est dépressif depuis qu'il est tout petit, sauf que personne ne sait pourquoi. On a tout imaginé : parents décédés, abandon, orphelinat satanique, harcèlement à l'école... Mais on a jamais trouvé. Il restera un mystère permanent je crois. Et je tire mon chapeau à celui qui arrivera à vraiment s'approcher de lui au point de découvrir ce qu'il cache...

Alors là, ça m'en bouche un coin. Mister Chiant serait donc pas vraiment celui qu'il parait ? Ben merde alors.

\- Il repousse les gens ou quoi ? Comment ça se fait que personne arrive à l'approcher vraiment ?

\- Je sais pas trop... Il n'a peut-être pas envie d'être compris et aidé. Ou peut-être qu'il n'aime pas vraiment les gens et qu'il préfère la solitude... Mais ça encore, ce ne sont que des hypothèses. Je crois qu'on aura jamais le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- C'est con. Etre seul c'est nul. moi j'ai horreur de ça.

\- Et il y a des gens qui aiment la tranquillité et l'isolement. Je suis comme toi, je n'aime pas être seul.

Je reste silencieux quelques minutes, puis, sautant du coq à l'âne, je demande :

\- Tu fais quoi quand tu bosse pas ?

\- Je me promène, je fais du sport, je lis... ah, je gratte un peu la guitare, mais je ne suis pas encore très bon.

\- Et du temps libre, tu en as beaucoup ?

S'il dit oui...

\- Assez oui, je ne finis pas trop tard en général, sauf quand je dois faire l'inventaire du magasin.

Kamisama... temps libre +. C'est malgré moi, je le fixe avec les mêmes pitites nétoiles dans les yeux. C'est moi ou ce mec est parfait ?

\- Hum ? Un problème ?

\- Non non. Au contraire...

Oups... nan ça j'aurais pas dû le dire parce qu'il va me demander pourquoi "au contraire" et je me vois mal lui expliquer qu'il est franchement en train de rentrer dans mes critères d'homme idéal en même pas deux jours qu'on se connait.

\- Eh ? Comment ça "au contraire" ?

\- Betsuni, fais-je, gêné, en détournant le regard. Tu pourrais me jouer un truc à la guitare ?

N'importe quoi pour détourner son attention de ma bourde.

\- Je suis pas encore très bon... tu veux vraiment ?

\- Je suis curieux de t'écouter oui.

Ouf, sauvé. Merci la guitare.

\- Bon... puisque tu y tiens vraiment... fait-il en se levant pour aller chercher l'instrument.

Je soupire de soulagement. Malgré moi, mes yeux le suivent tandis qu'il se dirige vers le coin de la pièce où se trouve la guitare et tombent sur le délicieux arrondi de son postérieur. Kamisama... Je déglutit péniblement et me gifle mentalement. Arrête ça Aiba, sérieusement, t'es pas un obsédé alors arrête. Ouais, ok, je le suis pas, mais je suis célibataire depuis plus de huit mois maintenant et il a vraiment l'air bien foutu si j'en juge par ses fesses...

\- Ano... c'est juste une petite chanson que j'aime bien, ne... souffle-t-il, apparemment mal à l'aise avant de s'installer confortablement sur sa chaise. Elle s'appelle Niji.

Je vais m'installer dans le canapé, histoire d'arrêter d'être déconcentré et ferme les yeux, ce qui est encore plus simple pour ladite déconcentration. J'aime bien la musique, alors l'écoute me détend. Il joue pas si mal malgré ce qu'il dit en plus. Doué+. Ça c'était pas dans mes critères, mais je peux que le noter. Une fois la chanson terminée, il repose l'instrument à côté de lui, encore gêné.

\- C'était pas terrible, désolé...

\- Tu rigoles ? Moi j'ai trouvé ça super. T'es doué. Vraiment doué.

\- Merci, c'est gentil...

\- Sois pas gêné. Ok, je suis pas un pro en musique, mais je t'assure que c'était très bien, le rassuré-je en souriant.

\- Merci, Aiba-chan, fait-il dans un sourire.

\- C'est un peu trop formel pour moi tout ça. Je suis pas un mec compliqué et j'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis longtemps, alors t'as qu'à m'appeler Masaki.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Dans ce cas, tu peux m'appeler Tomo ou Tomo-chan.

\- Wakatta. Alors ce sera Tomo-chan. C'est kawaii.

\- Comme tu veux, sourit-il, cette fois sincèrement.

\- T'as de la chance de vivre à la campagne. J'aimerais bien aussi. Mais ça serait compliqué pour aller au studio tous les soirs.

\- Oui, et on n'a pas ça ici, à Karuizawa. On a plein d'autre choses, mais pas ça.

\- Quoi comme chose ?

\- Des sources thermales surtout, des centres aquatiques et de thalassothérapie, des temples...

\- Oh. J'aimerais bien voir tout ça. Tu me montres ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Tomo-chan m'a donc gentiment guidé tout l'après-midi dans les curiosités des environs. Les sources étaient baignées d'une vapeur blanchâtre, qui rendait l'endroit mystérieux et attirant. Le centre aquatique avait été aménagé au milieu d'une agréable clairière dont le sol était tapissé d'herbe qui me donna envie de m'y prélasser. Ce que mon compagnon remarqua et qu'il me proposa de faire un moment puisqu'on avait le temps. Le temps, d'ailleurs, fila très vite et il finit par me proposer de conclure par la visite au temple local. Celui-ci est construit dans le plus pur style traditionnel, au milieu d'arbres qui doivent être centenaires et j'ai passé un très bon moment dans ce calme que j'aime tant. On allait repartir pour retourner chez Tomo-chan, quand une silhouette attira mon attention plus loin sur le chemin.

\- C'est bizarre, il me fait penser à quelqu'un...

Un homme, légèrement courbé, les mains jointes en signe de prière face à l'autel... et en kimono.

\- Hum ? fait Tomo-chan en regardant lui aussi. Ah... ça doit être Sakurai-sempai. Il vient souvent au temple en ce moment.

\- Oh non, pas lui... murmuré-je, déconfit.

C'est paradoxal de pas aimer la personnalité d'un auteur qu'on adore, mais lui... Ben en fait je peux juste pas l'encadrer en fait, c'est fou.

\- Je me demande pour quoi il prie comme ça, tous les jours...

\- Va savoir.

Le malheur, c'est que pour quitter le temple, faut passer à côté de lui. j'ai pas des masses envie de lui parler vu son attitude. Il refroidirait un ours polaire ce type...

\- Allez, on rentre, fait Tomo-chan en se dirigeant vers la sortie, et donc en passant à moins de deux mètres de Mister Chiant... qui se retourne sur nous et nous remarque.

\- Oh. Yamashita-kun. Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, sempai !

Super, il parle à Tomo. Et ben me voilà beau... et obligé de lui parler aussi pour pas avoir l'air d'un malpoli. Cool...

\- Bonjour, Sakurai-san, fais-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

\- Aiba-san, bonjour, ajoute-t-il en faisant de même. Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail.

Il se redresse lentement et part vers la ville, la mine encore plus sombre que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Purée il fout les jetons, ce type, c'est pas possible. Plus je le vois et plus je me demande comment c'est possible qu'il soit autant à l'opposé de Tomo. C'est un truc de ouf quand même.

\- Même si j'ai jamais été proche de lui, ça m'inquiète de le voir comme ça. La dernière fois qu'on s'est croisé, il paraissait un peu plus ouvert quand même...

\- C'est peut-être à cause de moi. Je crois qu'il peut pas me sentir. Et j'avoue que c'est réciproque. Pas comme avec toi, ajouté-je en souriant.

\- J'aime ta compagnie donc ça serait dur de te rejeter.

Je me sens rougir bêtement. Pourtant je suis loin d'être du genre timide. Je suis même plutôt le genre de mec à approcher les gens très facilement. Trop même parfois. Mais les compliments m'ont toujours embarrassé. Ce qui est paradoxal dans la mesure où je suis sans arrêt critiqué et rabaissé au boulot.

\- Merci. C'est réciproque, fais-je en sentant mes joues me cuire.

\- Tu es mignon quand tu rougis, sourit-il.

Je lui fais un petit sourire mais, toujours embarrassé, m'abstiens de répondre. C'est encore plus gênant dans la mesure où lui... où lui m'aime et que, pour le moment, même s'il a tout de l'homme idéal ou du moins qu'il s'en rapproche vraiment beaucoup, je ne le considère que comme un ami. Oui oui seulement au bout de deux-trois jours, je sais c'est rapide, mais c'est pire de son côté alors...

\- On rentre ? demandé-je même si je me demande bien ce qu'on va faire une fois chez lui.

Lui, par contre, ça ne semble pas lui prendre la tête. Il est tout détendu.

\- D'accord. Tu veux qu'on regarde un film ce soir ? Ça te dit ?

Un film... Au moins il n'est pas trop entreprenant. Je me demande s'il a pensé à autre ch... Non non non. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Ça suffit, stop.

\- Bonne idée. Tu as quoi comme genre ?

Pitié pas de film d'action, de guerre ou autre...

\- J'ai de tout, j'aime beaucoup les films. Action, romance, fantastique, comédie, documentaire... Je te laisserai choisir si tu veux.

\- J'avoue ne pas beaucoup aimer tout ce qui est action et guerre... avoué-je, piteux.

\- Oh, c'est dommage, il y a de très bons films dans ce genre. Mais on regardera ce que tu veux voir. Je ne vais pas t'imposer un film qui ne te plait pas.

\- Gomen, Tomo-chan. Je suis un peu bizarre des fois.

Certains diraient "tout le temps", mais je veux pas faire fuir mon nouvel ami. Déjà que j'en ai pas d'autre que lui...

\- Mais non, tu n'es pas bizarre, je t'assure, rit-il en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. Ah, tu peux aller prendre une douche si tu veux pendant que je prépare le repas.

\- Oui, merci, fais-je en entrant à sa suite.

Je me dirige ensuite vers ma chambre et y prend mes affaires de toilette, avant de me glisser sous la douche avec bonheur. J'aime ça. Peut-être parce que ça me rappelle la mer que je ne peux plus ni voir ni toucher. Tandis que l'eau glisse sur moi, l'espace d'une minute, je me demande ce que ça me ferait si Tomo-chan me touchait. Me touchait vraiment je veux dire. Je peux presque imaginer... Oups... Heu ouais j'ai même carrément beaucoup trop imaginé... Putain je me pensais pas si en manque, c'est la loose... Ben on dirait qu'il va devoir attendre un peu plus longtemps que je pensais pour le repas.

\- Masaki ! Le repas est prêt !

Et ben pas moi... Je suis pas encore calm... Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Ouch, j'ai retenu mon cri de jouissance de justesse... Purée j'ai honte, mais vraiment honte. Surtout que je me suis excité tout seul en plus. Parce que même si ce que j'ai aperçu du corps de Tomo-chan expliquerait grandement ma réaction, ben le pauvre il y est pour rien. Et je me suis mordu la lèvre au sang en plus pour pas me faire griller. Putain... Je vais être trop gêné de le regarder en face après ça... Je soupire comme un perdu, me relave et re-rince, puis sors et me sèche avant de me rhabiller. Je le rejoins ensuite au salon, le regard fuyant.

\- Tu veux manger devant la télé ou regarder le film après le repas ?

\- Devant la télé je veux bien, réponds-je, soulagé d'avoir le choix.

Ça va m'éviter d'avoir à la regarder et donc d'avoir à m'expliquer sur la raison de mon insistance à ne plus le regarder. Je me sens trop mal.

\- Alors vas t'installer, j'apporte le reste, fait-il en repartant vers la cuisine.

Je crois que j'ai de la veine. Il est vraiment adorable en plus de tout le reste de ses qualités. Et si c'était lui mon prince charmant en fait ? C'est rapide pour se dire ça, mais il faut aussi savoir ne pas être aveugle des fois. J'ai jamais connu personne comme lui. C'est peut-être la chance de ma vie. Si je la laisse me filer sous le nez, est ce que je la retrouverais un jour ? Et puis il ne va pas attendre indéfiniment... Mais non, deux jours c'est trop tôt, bien trop tôt... Même si mon traître de corps me dit le contraire, le perfide.

Je me dirige donc vers le canapé et m'y installe, attendant son retour tout en le craignant.

\- Ce soir on mange italien ! s'exclame-t-il joyeusement en brandissant deux assiettes. J'ai fait des spaghettis bolognaise, ça te va j'espère ?

Je cligne des yeux.

\- Des spaghettis quoi ?

J'ai jamais mangé autre chose que japonais moi, alors les machins étrangers...

\- C'est qu... Ah c'est des nouilles, constaté-je.

\- Oui, tu n'en as jamais mangé ? C'est l'occasion de goûter alors, sourit-il en posant une assiette devant moi, puis une cannette de bière. Bon appétit !

Je me sens con une fois de plus, mais dans la bouche de Tomo-chan, cette question qui aurait été condescendante dans celle d'Ohno-san par exemple, sonne plutôt comme un étonnement sincère. Pour autant que je le constate, il ne semble pas être le genre d'homme à se foutre des gens qui en savent moins qu'eux. Donc... "plus malin que moi +" ? Probable. J'attaque le plat qui sent vraiment très bon et écarquille les yeux. Non seulement ça sent bon, mais c'est délicieux en plus ! Hannnnn ce type est un dieu vivant ! Au risque de me répéter, je veux l'épouser même si c'est pas possible.

\- C'est super trop bon ! m'exclamé-je comme un gosse.

En riant, il m'adresse alors un grand sourire heureux, avant de lancer le film.

\- Tu as mis quoi ? lui demandé-je en espérant que ma voix est toujours normale.

Parce que bon, après ce qui s'est passé sous la douche, je suis pas à l'abri.

\- Une comédie romantique. Chonmage Purin, un film que j'aime beaucoup.

Je souris.

\- J'aime aussi beaucoup ce film, même si la fin est triste. Je voulais qu'il reste moi...

Je fais la moue pour ponctuer la fin de ma phrase. Deux expressions différentes en moins de dix secondes, je fais fort. En tout cas, il a les mêmes goûts que moi en matière de cinéma. S'il me jure adorer Star Wars en plus du reste, j'arrête d'hésiter et je lui réponds oui.

\- Moi aussi je voulais qu'il reste. Le gosse avait l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. Mais du coup tu as déjà vu ce film... tu veux en voir un autre ?

\- Non ça me dérange pas de le revoir. Je l'ai aussi en dvd et je me le passe assez souvent. J'ai bien peur d'être du genre... fleur-bleue comme on dit.

Evidemment, j'ai soigneusement évité de regarder mon ami/compagnon/amoureux transi (ben oui puisqu'il m'aime). Je compte sur la durée du film pour faire passer ma gêne.

\- Très bien, c'est parti alors, fait-il en appuyant sur le bouton pour lancer le film depuis le menu principal.

Je suis louche. Je le sais. Il le sait. Et il sait que je sais qu'il sait. Pourtant il dit rien. Ce mec est un saint en plus d'être parfait. Je vais pas tarder à craquer moi s'il continue... Heureusement, le film qui démarre m'absorbe presque immédiatement. A tel point que je finis presque par oublier que je suis pas chez moi et pas seul. Et comme à chaque fois je me met à pleurer comme une fontaine à divers passages, en reniflant comme un môme. Puis, soudain, un bras entoure ma taille et me serre contre lui alors que j'ai encore le visage noyé de larmes. Je m'y attendais tellement peu, que je sursaute comme un taré. Je suis surpris, mais je le repousse pas. C'est agréable après huit mois de solitude. Je devrais peut-être pas l'encourager alors que je ressens rien de spécial, mais je me cale quand même contre lui, notant malgré moi que ses bras sont musclés. Le temps passant, je finis même par poser la tête sur son épaule. Je devrais sûrement pas parce qu'après il va s'imaginer des trucs, mais bon... Je sens sa main caresser mon épaule, doucement, alors qu'il me serre un peu plus contre lui, la tête posée sur ma mienne. Oui, je crois que je peux très très vite tomber amoureux moi aussi.

\- Je... suis d'accord. Si tu veux toujours.

\- Hum? A propos de quoi ?

Je suis un peu déstabilisé. Sa déclaration ne remonte pourtant pas si loin...

\- Tu... m'as demandé... Enfin tu as dis que tu aimerais... sortir avec moi... Alors heu...

\- Et tu voudrais sortir avec moi, Masaki ?

J'hésite encore, mais je ne peux pas vraiment laisser filer l'homme parfait. Je hoche donc la tête, le rouge aux joues.

\- Merci, chuchote-t-il au creux de mon oreille avant de m'embrasser sur la tempe.

\- Pourquoi tu me remercie ? fais-je, sincèrement étonné.

\- Ça ne parait pas évident ? Je n'attendais que ça.

\- Tu seras peut-être déçu...

\- Je ne crois pas. Je ne serais pas tombé amoureux de toi sinon.

\- Mais comment tu as pu tomber amoureux de moi si vite ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Le coup de foudre, sourit-il doucement, ça ne s'explique pas.

Ce mec est vraiment adorable. Je crois qu'avec le temps, je pourrais facilement l'aimer.

\- Oh, il fait nuit. Tu veux regarder les étoiles ?

Vraiment parfait. Je hoche la tête et me lève puis lui tends la main. Je suis très tactile, je devrais le prévenir. Mais il la prend sans hésiter et me fait sortir sur le balcon qui fait face à la forêt avant de s'installer sur le seul fauteuil.

\- Assis-toi, fait-il en tapotant ses genoux.

Stupéfait, je le fixe.

\- T'es sûr ?

Il est pas bien épais lui non plus. Je veux pas lui faire mal.

\- Hai, viens, sourit-il encore.

Comment résister quand il me sourit et me regarde comme ca ? Impossible. Je prends donc place sur ses cuisses et me mordille la lèvre.

\- Tu sais, je suis très tactile et câlin au point d'être envahissant, alors si tu ne veux pas...

\- Ah non, au contraire, j'aime les contacts.

Et pour appuyer ses mots, il passe ses deux bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui dans une étreinte très confortable.

\- T'es vraiment réel ? demandé-je dans un murmure en tournant à demi la tête vers lui.

Je commence à me poser des questions là en fait.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ? fait-il en riant.

\- Parce que t'es tellement parfait... Aucun humain peut l'être autant. T'es peut-être un ange, puisqu'il parait que les anges ont pas de défaut.

Ça fait certainement gamin comme phrase, mais j'ai vraiment des doutes, alors... Son rire s'élève encore dans l'air et je sens son front se poser sur ma nuque.

\- Tu veux une preuve que j'existe vraiment ?

\- Tu peux m'en donner une ? demandé-je naïvement.

S'il demande ça, c'est qu'il va pas soudainement lui pousser une paire d'ailes emplumées dans le dos au moins.

\- Il parait que les anges ne tombent pas amoureux... souffle-t-il avant d'embrasser ma nuque, ses mains toujours sur moi.

\- Ah bon ?

Je suis pas franchement calé en ange. C'est pas vraiment mon rayon. Donc je le crois, mais quand même, être aussi parfait... Je lui souris et tourne de nouveau la tête, avant de la lever pour admirer les étoiles. Ça c'est le bonheur. Un vrai bonheur. Être juste assis avec quelqu'un qui nous aime et que, si on aime pas encore, on apprécie beaucoup. Et puis je suis bien, calé contre lui, ses bras autour de ma taille.

\- Masaki... fait-il ensuite après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Hum ? fais-je, absorbé par le magnifique spectacle nocturne.

Soudain, je sens sa main glisser sur ma joue et tourner ma tête vers la sienne. Je vois l'éclat de ses yeux disparaître derrière ses paupières tandis qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son geste me prend par surprise, mais une fois encore, je le repousse pas. Pourquoi je le ferais ? Il est doux, tendre, attentionné, gentil... Et je dois bien avouer que je crevais d'envie qu'il m'embrasse. Ou l'inverse. Enfin bref je suis ravi qu'il ait pris l'initiative. D'un coup, j'oublie totalement les étoiles et, fermant les yeux à mon tour, répond à son baiser avec tendresse. Il a les lèvres si douces... Ça devrait être interdit, je suis qu'un homme moi... Je détache nos lèvres quelques secondes, me tourne complètement vers lui, puis ferme les yeux et reprend le baiser interrompu. C'est trop tôt, je sais que c'est trop tôt. Mais tant pis, c'est trop bon. Ses lèvres caressent les miennes, ses doigts glissent dans mes cheveux, et il continue de m'embrasser avec tendresse, piquant ça et là des petits baisers sur ma bouche qui ne demande que ça. J'en veux encore, encore... Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête... Ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis privé d'affection, que personne ne m'a fait sentir que j'étais important pour lui... Bien trop longtemps. Je pourrais presque me contenter de ça éternellement. Et pour le moment c'est tout ce que je demande. Qu'il me fasse sentir que je lui suis nécessaire, moi qui n'ai jamais été nécessaire à personne. Je me serre contre lui comme un désespéré, une de mes mains passée dans ses soyeux cheveux châtains.

\- Je t'aime... souffle-t-il après quelques instants, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens.

Je lui souris simplement, un peu triste pour lui d'être dans l'incapacité de lui répondre que moi aussi. Mais je veux pas lui mentir. Il mérite pas ça. Je pose brièvement mon front contre le sien, puis reporte mon attention sur le ciel d'un noir d'encre où étincellent des dizaines de points. J'ai même l'impression qu'ils brillent encore plus que d'habitude. Peut-être parce que, pour une fois, je ne suis pas seul pour les admirer. Peut-être parce que je suis conscient que la personne qui les regarde comme moi est exceptionnelle et que, de ce fait, tout devient plus beau.

11


	4. L'accident

Le truc c'est que même si je suis over bien ici avec lui, je pourrais pas rester éternellement. Toute ma vie est à Tokyo maintenant : mon boulot (même s'il vaut ce qu'il vaut), mon appart, mes affaires… Et je doute fortement qu'ici, il y ait du boulot pour moi.

Un gros soupir m'échappe et Tomohisa s'en inquiète immédiatement.

\- Masaki ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non rien… Enfin je viens de réaliser que je devrais quand même rentrer à Tokyo. Et j'ai pas envie…

\- Alors reste.

\- Je peux pas, Tomo. Il y a rien pour moi ici. (je le vois s'attrister brusquement à ces mots et me grouille d'ajouter) En dehors de toi je veux dire.

\- Mais tu vas revenir souvent, pas vrai ?

Je lui souris de mon air le plus rassurant.

\- Evidemment, dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux. Et puis toi aussi tu peux venir me voir là-bas.

Il me sourit en retour et m'embrasse de nouveau. C'est ouf mais je crois que je suis déjà totalement accro à ses baisers. Je pourrais en oublier tout le reste.

Après quelques minutes, il sépare nos lèvres et me dit :

\- Il commence à faire frais. On devrait rentrer, je m'en voudrais si tu attrapais froid et perdais ton outil de travail. Je serais triste si je ne pouvais plus t'entendre à la radio.

Il est trop adorable.

Je me lève donc de ses genoux mais au moment de retourner à l'intérieur, j'aperçois une lueur au loin, derrière un bouquet d'arbre. Intrigué, je tapote le bras de mon compagnon qui s'est lui aussi redressé.

\- Tomo, c'est quoi ça ? fais-je en désignant la tache lumineuse.

\- De quoi ? fait-il en tournant la tête dans la direction que je lui indique. Ah ça. C'est la fenêtre du premier étage de la maison de Sakurai-sempai. Il écrit dans cette pièce je crois.

\- Sa maison est par là ?

\- Oui.

\- Et il écrit aussi tard ?

\- Bah…

Je regarde toujours dans cette direction, en essayant d'imaginer ce que peut bien faire j'ai-un-balai-dans-le-cul-san. Je l'imagine vachement bien avec une plume et un parchemin vu qu'il a l'air bloqué à l'Ere Edo. Cette vision mentale me fait pouffer, ce qui fait carrément rire Tomo.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amuse tout seul ? me demande-t-il en piquant un petit baiser sur ma nuque. Je peux participer ?

Alors je lui raconte ce que je viens d'imaginer, ce qui le refait rire. J'adore son rire.

\- Tu as une sacrée imagination, me fait-il remarquer.

\- Bah en ce qui le concerne, ça demande pas tellement d'efforts de ce côté-là, vu qu'il se ballade qu'en kimono et qu'il est sérieux comme un samurai.

Et là j'ai une nouvelle vision de lui, avec la ridicule coiffure de ces guerriers et j'explose carrément de rire. Mais vraiment. Un vrai fou rire avec les yeux qui pleurent et tout, ce qui amuse vraiment Tomo.

\- Des fois j'aimerais bien être dans ta tête. Tu ne dois pas souvent t'ennuyer.

\- Ah ça… c'est sûr… fais-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

Je finis par me calmer et on retourne à l'intérieur. Du coup, Sakurai quitte mes pensées et je me reconcentre sur Tomo.

\- Tu es fatigué ? me demande-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Alors tu veux qu'on aille se balader ? Je vais te prêter un sweat.

Je hocha la tête. Ses attentions sont vraiment adorables. Je me sens tellement bien avec lui… Je me souviens pas avoir ressenti une telle plénitude avec aucun de mes ex.

J'enfile donc le vêtement qu'il est allé chercher dans sa chambre et le suis à l'extérieur. Le vent s'est un peu levé et les arbres visibles à la lumière des lampadaires éclairaient la cime des arbres dont les feuilles bruissent.

Nos pas nous emmènent jusqu'à un parc aux haies parfaitement taillées.

\- On est derrière la maison de Sakurai-sempai, m'indique Tomo. Ce petit parc fait partie de sa propriété.

\- Et ça le dérange pas qu'on s'y promène ?

Je l'imagine tellement sortir nous aboyer dessus comme un chien de garde hargneux. Ce serait tout à fait son genre.

\- Il n'a jamais rien dit en tout cas.

Ah ouais ? Surprenant.

\- En tout cas, le parc est très beau, dis-je.

\- Surtout avec toi dedans.

Je rougis violemment et remercie intérieurement l'obscurité nocturne qui le cache. Comment il fait pour me dire des trucs aussi chou d'un ton aussi naturel ?

Mais soudain, en passant devant la porte située à l'arrière de la maison ancienne, un grand cri, suivi d'un grand bruit de chute, résonna jusqu'à l'extérieur, figeant les deux promeneurs du soir.

\- Tu as entendu ça ? fait mon compagnon.

\- Il aurait fallu être sourd. Tu crois que…

On se regarde. Je crois qu'on a pensé au même truc. Et c'est pas bon.

\- Sakurai-san ! SAKURAI-SAN ! crié-je en tambourinant à la porte comme un taré.

Mais personne répond, confirmant ce qu'on craint manifestement tous les deux.

\- Faut qu'on entre. Et vite. Tomo, t'es plus costaud que moi, essaye d'enfoncer la porte.

Il hoche la tête, se recule de plusieurs dizaines de pas pour prendre son élan et court épaule en avant. La porte, certainement aussi vieille que le reste de la maison, cède dans un craquement sinistre, nous laissant entrer dans un couloir sordide chichement éclairé. Au pied d'un escalier en bois qui doit craquer à chaque pas, Sakurai est allongé, inconscient et sa jambe gauche forme un angle super chelou. Elle doit être cassée.

\- Masaki, appelle une ambulance, vite, me dit Tomo en massant son épaule certainement meurtrie par choc violent.

Je hoche la tête et me précipite sur mon portable pendant qu'il tente de faire reprendre conscience au blessé, apparemment sans succès.

\- Ils arrivent, dis-je une fois la communication coupée. Heureusement qu'on est passés par là, sinon qui sait combien de temps il serait resté là avec sa jambe cassée.

\- Indéfiniment je suppose puisqu'il vit seul et presque reclus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambulance arrive pour l'emmener et, après avoir répondu aux questions posées par les secours, j'insiste pour l'accompagner. Je me sentirais mal de le laisser seul, même s'il se rend pas compte que je suis là vu qu'il est pas revenu à lui.

\- Je vous suis en voiture, me dit Tomo quand je monte dans la voiture médicalisée.

L'ambulancier qui monte avec moi referme la porte et je m'assois près du brancard dans lequel est couché un Sakurai-san très pâle et toujours inconscient.

Je sais pas pourquoi, parce que le peu qu'on s'est vus, on peut pas dire que mon auteur préféré ait été franchement aimable avec moi, mais je suis super inquiet. J'espère qu'il a rien de plus qu'une jambe pétée.

Heureusement, l'hôpital est pas super loin, donc on est vite arrivés aux urgences et Sakurai-san est tout de suite pris en charge par une équipe médicale. Du coup, je m'assois dans la salle d'attente, la tête dans les mains, en attendant des nouvelles et Tomo tarde pas à me rejoindre.

\- Masaki ? Ca va ? me demande-t-il en s'accroupissant devant moi.

\- Hum…

\- Tu t'en fais pour lui, pas vrai ?

\- Bah oui.

\- Pourtant il a pas été spécialement sympa avec toi.

Tiens, exactement ce que je pensais tout à l'heure. Il est télépathe en plus d'être parfait ?

\- C'est vrai mais…

\- Mais ça ne change rien à ton empathie pour lui, complète-t-il. Tu es comme ça, c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime. Tu n'es pas du tout égoïste.

Le compliment me fait rougir, ce qui provoque son sourire et il prend place à côté de moi, avant de poser sa main sur les miennes tordues d'anxiété.

\- Ca va aller. Il va s'en sortir. On a fait ce qu'il fallait.

Je hoche la tête. J'ai tellement envie de le croire. S'il se trompait et que l'état de Sakurai-san était plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait, je sais pas comment je réagirais.

Après ce qui me semble être un temps infini, un médecin se dirige enfin vers nous.

\- Vous êtes de la famille du patient ? nous demande-t-il.

\- Il n'a plus de famille, répond alors Tomo qui le connait un peu mieux que moi. Nous sommes… des amis.

Des amis ? Moui, pour autant que cet asocial rescapé de l'Ere Edo soit capable d'en avoir, je suppose qu'on est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus à l'heure actuelle.

\- Comment va Sakurai-san ? interrogé-je.

\- Et bien nous avons remis en place sa jambe brisée et elle est totalement pl$atrée, mais comme il reste inconscient, nous lui faisons passer un scanner.

\- Un scanner ? Carrément ?

Affolé, je regarde Tomo.

\- C'est préventif, nous dit encore le médecin. Nous craignons une commotion cérébrale.

Mon dieu…

\- Nous reviendrons vers vous quand nous en saurons davantage. Excusez-moi, ajoute-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Je me rassois, sous le choc.

\- Masaki, calmes-toi. Il a dit qu'ils craignaient, pas que c'était le cas.

\- Si seulement on était arrivés plus tôt…

\- Sois raisonnable, Masaki, ça n'aurait rien changé. Là on est entrés en force parce qu'on l'a entendu crier au moment où il est tombé. Si on était arrivés plus tôt comme tu dis, il ne serait pas forcément tombé. Ne commence pas à te sentir coupable de quelque chose pour lequel tu n'as rien à voir. On lui a probablement sauvé la vie, c'est le plus important.

Je hoche la tête. Je sais qu'il a raison sur toute la ligne, mais ma conscience me travaille sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

Je sursaute quand Tomo passe un bras autour de mes épaules et le regarde avec surprise quand je me rends compte qu'il a l'air amusé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh rien. Je me faisais simplement la réflexion que ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que j'imaginais finir la première soirée de notre premier week-end.

\- Désolé…

\- Mais… de quoi tu t'excuse Masaki ? Je t'ai dit que c'était pas ta faute il y a pas cinq minutes. Je ne te disais pas ça pour obtenir des excuses, c'était un simple constat. Je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer avec toi au moins, ajoute-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

Je sais pas combien de temps après le doc revient nous annoncer que Sakuai-san a rien de sérieux et qu'il va être emmené dans une chambre.

Je peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement et demande le numéro. Etant donné son antipathie envers moi, il sera sûrement pas ravi de me trouver à son chevet à son réveil, mais je me sentirais le dernier des salauds si je le laissais tomber maintenant.

Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur et Tomo m'emboîte le pas.

\- Combien de temps tu as l'intention de rester près de lui ? me demande-t-il alors qu'on entre dans la cabine mobile.

\- Je sais pas trop. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille je suppose. Ca t'ennuie ?

\- Je mentirais si je répondais que non. Mais ça ira je suppose.

\- Désolé…

J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à m'excuser.

\- C'est pas grave. Mais on rentrera quand il sera réveillé, d'accord ?

\- D'accord Tomo.

J'ai à la fois envie de pas déplaire à mon parfait petit ami et en même temps ma conscience me dit que même une fois conscient, Sakurai-san sera seul si je le laisse.

\- Masaki… de toute façon, il EST seul. En permanence. Et il le sera de nouveau dès qu'il sera de retour chez lui. C'est comme ça, tu n'y peux rien.

Je le fixe, les yeux écarquillés. Comment il a pu savoir ce que je pensais ?

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, me dit-il en rigolant. Tu as un visage très expressif alors il n'est pas très difficile de deviner à quoi tu pense.

Heuuuuuu… nan mais je veux pas qu'il sache à quoi je pense, moi… Surtout à son sujet. Sinon il va me prendre pour un obsédé doublé d'un pervers et j'y tiens pas.

Une fois à l'étage, je me dirige vers la chambre indiquée par le médecin et, en ouvrant la porte coulissante, me rends compte qu'on a devancé le brancard. Du coup je vais m'asseoir près du lit et attends son arrivée, Tomo ne me quittant pas d'une semelle.

De reste, le brancard arrive rapidement et les infirmiers déposent Sakurai-san, plâtré de la cheville à la hanche, avant de ressortir. Par réflexe, je me suis levé et regarde le blessé. La vache, il est vachement pâle quand même…

\- J'espère qu'il va vite se remettre…

\- Bah il en a pour quelques jours ici et environ sept à huit semaines à pas pouvoir mettre le nez dehors avec la jambe surélevée et des piqûres quotidiennes pour fluidifier le sang.

Je le regarde, médusé.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Facile, j'étais infirmier avant de me reconvertir.

\- HEEEEEE ?!

J'ai poussé un cri de stupeur. Du coup, une voix se fait entendre depuis le lit.

\- Vous êtes vraiment bruyant. Il y en a qui aimeraient être inconscient en paix. Si vous voulez crier, allez ailleurs. Que faites-vous là d'ailleurs ?

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Wahou, trop d'amabilité… Et bah on peut pas dire que cet accident ait adouci son caractère. Je m'attendais pas à un ours en peluche mais bon…

\- On vous a sauvé si vous voulez tout savoir, dis-je, me délectant intérieurement de sa mine soudain déconfite. On vous a entendu crier alors qu'on passait devant la porte, alors on l'a forcée, on est entrés et on vous a trouvé.

Je le vois écarquiller les yeux. Est-ce qu'il va nous remercier ?

\- Vous avez forcé ma porte ?! Vous avez une idée de la valeur de cette maison ancienne ?! J'espère que vous avez de quoi rembourser les dégats !

He ? Il est sérieux là ?

\- Et vous auriez préféré quoi ?! Qu'on vous laisse crever tout seul dans votre grande baraque lugubre ?! Vous seriez pas un peu con des fois ?! m'énervé-je à mon tour parce qu'il m'agace.

\- Je ne me permets pas à un abruti de votre acabit de m'insulter ! Allez-vous-en ! Votre patron entendra parler de cela, vous pouvez en être certain ! Et j'espère que vous perdrez votre travail !

Sa dernière phrase me laisse sans voix. Mais c'est qu'il le ferait en plus ! Quel connard !

\- Sempai, je pense que vous allez trop loin, intervient alors Tomo. Après tout votre vie a plus de prix qu'une simple porte.

\- Tu ne sais rien, Yamashita, alors ne fais pas comme si tu savais tout. Et au passage, tu choisis bien mal tes relations. Tu es un homme intelligent pourtant, alors pourquoi fréquentes-tu un tel imbécile ?

Je le sais bien que je ne suis pas très malin, je me l'entend répéter quinze fois par semaine. Mais là, dans ces circonstances, ça me blesse vraiment.

\- Viens Tomo, on s'en va, dis-je à mon compagnon. J'ai été bien bête de m'en faire pour un égoïste pareil.

\- Au moins vous admettez vous-même être complètement stupide. Cela veut dont dire que votre cas est moins désespéré qu'il n'y parait. Allez-vous-en maintenant.

Je réprime les larmes qui me montent aux yeux; parce que lui montrer qu'il a réussi à me faire du mal serait lui faire trop plaisir et sors sans me retourner. Mais à travers la fine porte, j'entends mon petit ami :

\- A force de faire le vide autour de vous en prenant les gens pour des moins que rien, vous vous retrouverez seul quand vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un. Et vous ne l'aurez pas volé.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne demande rien à personne et n'ai besoin de personne.

\- Alors gardez bien cette phrase en mémoire… parce ce qu'effectivement vous êtes seul et vous le resterez.

\- Je ne demande pas autre chose.

\- Je vous plains. Quand on aime pas les autres, c'est qu'on ne s'aime pas soi-même. Et vu comme vous êtes imbuvable avec les gens, vous devez vraiment vous détester.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta psychologie de pilier de bar ! Sors !

\- Inutile de me l'ordonner. Je m'en vais et ne reviendrais plus, même si vous étiez à l'agonie et me suppliiez.

Sur ces mots, il me rejoint et son air fermé m'inquiète.

\- Tomo ?

\- Viens, Masaki, on rentre.


	5. Des révélations inattendues

Le retour chez Tomo est morose car mon habituel entrain a été tué par la méchanceté de ce type. J'arrive pas à comprendre son problème. A mon avis c'est pas juste sa porte défoncée. Il doit y avoir autre chose, mais quoi…

\- Arrête de penser à lui, Masaki, ça ne sert à rien, me dit soudain mon petit ami.

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il arrive à lire si facilement en moi.

\- Ouais désolé.

\- Bon, il est très tard, allons dormir. Viens.

Sakurai me sort alors complètement de la tête au profit d'un fait : pour la première fois, je vais dormir avec Tomo. J'ai pas dormi avec qui que ce soit depuis… depuis je me rappelle même pas quand tellement ça fait longtemps. Je le suis donc dans sa chambre… et reste planté comme un piquet à environ deux mètres du lit, alors qu'il se déshabille. Je suis nerveux. Connement nerveux alors que je sais qu'il se passera rien et du coup ça m'empêche de profiter correctement de la magnifique vision de son corps parfait.

\- Masaki ? Ca va ?

\- Oui oui.

\- Alors viens, qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Je le rejoins d'un pas incertain. Je vais quand même pas lui dire que je suis nerveux pour une simple nuit à passer ensemble, j'aurais l'air con. Je me déshabille donc à mon tour et le rejoint dans le lit. Aussitôt, il passe un bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui et j'en profite pour l'observer. Il a l'air content. Mais vraiment.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demandé-je.

\- Parce que tu es près de moi et que ça me rend heureux.

L'entendre me dire ça à moi qui ai toujours été un poids pour les gens, me met des papillons dans le ventre.

Il se tourne alors sur le côté et, de la main, me caresse la joue.

\- Je sais ce que tu subis à Tokyo. Mais dis-toi qu'ici, il y a quelqu'un qui t'aime et qui t'attendra toujours.

\- Hum.

Il se penche un peu pour m'embrasser, puis reprend sa place initiale.

\- Bonne nuit Tomo.

\- Bonne nuit Masaki.

Pov Sho

Ils sont partis depuis un moment, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que j'ai entendu. Cette maison qui a toujours résisté à tous les séismes, abimée par cette espèce de demeuré. Et il a osé me crier dessus par-dessus le marché. Rien que d'y penser, ça m'énerve. Il ne réfléchit à rien, ne tient compte de rien… Et Yamashita n'est pas mieux. Qu'est ce qu'il pensait faire avec sa psychologie à deux yens ? Me faire changer d'opinion sur son débile d'ami ? Voilà une chose qui ne risque pas d'arriver. J'ai vu de quoi était capable cet abruti : c'est un bon à rien qui ne fera jamais rien de sa vie. Etre animateur radio de seconde zone est encore trop bon pour lui. La façon dont il m'a parlé, je ne peux pas la tolérer. Dès demain, je contacterais son responsable pour lui relater ce qui s'est produit. J'espère qu'il perdra son travail, c'est le moins qu'il puisse se passer et ça lui donnera une bonne leçon.

Pov Aiba

J'ai eu beau faire, impossible de fermer l'œil. Il ne mérite pas tant de considération vu comment il traite les gens, mais le cas de Sakurai-san me préoccupe. Alors plutôt que me tourner et retourner dans le lit au risque de réveiller Tomo, je me suis levé pour retourner dans le salon. J'ai allumé la télé sur une chaine au pif et depuis, je regarde l'écran sans le voir, le cerveau occupé par l'écrivain mal aimable.

Soudain, je sursaute. Des bras se sont refermés autour de mes épaules et des lèvres se sont posées sur ma peau nue.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais devant la télé à cette heure-ci ? Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ?

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé…

\- C'est à cause de lui, pas vrai ? Masaki, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te prive de sommeil, tu sais. Ca n'arrangera rien et ne changera rien non plus.

\- Je sais…

\- Alors reviens te coucher. Je ne peux pas dormir correctement si tu n'es pas près de moi, ajoute-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

Juste la joue, mais ça suffit à me faire rougir. A son contact, je réagis comme un collégien. Comment il fait ça ?

\- Je viens…

\- Et arrête de penser à lui, sinon je vais être jaloux et je devrais trouver un moyen pour que tu ne pense qu'à moi.

\- Quel genre de moyen ?

\- Le genre infaillible, répond-il d'une voix caressante, en suivant la courbe de mon épaule du bout du doigt.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour comprendre et bon sang que j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus. Mais c'est notre premier week-end, on se connait à peine et surtout... je suis pas encore amoureux de lui. Or pour coucher, il faut que je le sois, sinon j'aurais l'impression de me vendre ou un truc comme ça Du coup je vais pas écouter mes hormones, je suis pas comme ça.

\- Heu non c'est bon, je viens et je vais dormir, réponds-je un peu vite.

Trop sûrement, parce que Tomo s'immobilise sur le seuil du salon, puis se retourne pour me dévisager.

\- Masaki, excuse-moi de te demander ça, mais tu…

\- Je quoi ?

\- Je ne suis… quand même pas ta première relation ?

\- He ?

Il me faut une poignée de secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il entend par là, puis réalise et rougis de nouveau.

\- Non non. Bien sûr que non. Ce serait bizarre à mon âge.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as tellement l'air d'avoir peur qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Je ne te forcerais jamais, tu sais.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors c'est physiquement qu'il y a un problème ? Je te rebute ?

\- Comme si c'était possible, ça…

\- Alors je ne comprends pas. Tu réagis comme si tu protégeais ta chasteté. C'est un peu perturbant.

\- C'est juste que ma dernière relation date et que je me suis salement fait jeter après avoir servi de bout de viande, alors j'ai un peu de mal. Et puis…

Je m'interromps. J'ai pas envie de le blesser en retournant le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Et puis tu ne m'aime pas, complète mon trop perspicace petit ami. C'est donc tout ça qui te bloque. Je comprends. Je n'en parlerais plus dans ce cas.

\- Déso…

Je peux même pas finir parce qu'il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me faire taire. J'adore quand il fait ça.

\- Arrête de t'excuser sans arrêt. Je me contenterais de baisers en attendant que tu sois prêt. Allez reviens te coucher maintenant. Tu vas attraper froid en boxer et tu as besoin de ta voix pour travailler.

C'est vrai. Ohno-san me le pardonnerait pas si en plus d'être un gaffeur de première, je devenais aphone en prime. Il trouverait que c'est un prétexte idéal pour me virer et je peux pas me permettre de perdre mon travail.

Je le suis donc, me recouche près de lui et ferme les yeux, sentant étrangement le sommeil m'envahir.

Finalement j'ai super bien dormi, je sais pas trop pourquoi. A mon réveil, Tomo n'est plus à côté de moi, mais je l'entends chanter dans la cuisine. Il a l'air heureux. Je me demande si c'est parce que je suis là.

Je le rejoins donc et, dans un mouvement naturel, l'enlace par derrière.

\- Bonjour Tomo.

\- Bonjour Masaki, sourit-il sans paraitre s'étonner de mon geste. Tu dormais comme un ange alors je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Tu as faim ?

La comparaison me fait virer au cramoisi. Comment il peut dire des trucs aussi gênants d'un ton si naturel ? Même moi je pourrais pas et pourtant j'ai pas ma langue dans ma poche.

\- Je meurs de faim, fais-je.

\- Alors installe-toi, le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

Evidemment, comme je pouvais m'y attendre de sa part, le repas est délicieux. Plus ça va, plus je trouve ce mec absolument parfait.

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demandé-je, la bouche pleine de riz.

\- Ce que tu veux.

\- Y'a pas de zoo ici je suppose ?

\- Malheureusement non. Mais on ira à celui de Ueno un de ces jours si tu veux. Ca te ferait plaisir ?

\- Oui ! acquiescé-je avec enthousiasme.

\- Alors on ira, sourit-il.

J'adore les animaux. Le seul truc, c'est qu'eux m'aiment pas des masses en fait. Je dois avoir un mauvais fluide ou je sais pas quoi, parce que même les animaux adorables-ils-aiment-tout-le-monde se mettent à grogner, cracher et autres quand je m'approche. Du coup j'évite à part au zoo parce qu'ils sont dans des cages et que je risque donc pas de me faire attaquer.

\- Pour aujourd'hui, on peut aller marcher sur la plage, ensuite aller voir Jin à son bar pour prendre un verre et aller dans un petit resto italien que je connais bien. Ils font des saltimboccas à tomber par terre.

\- Bon programme. Je valide, fais-je en piochant un nouveau morceau d'anguille grillée dans le plat pour l'engloutir aussitôt.

\- Prends ton temps pour manger, je vais dans la salle de bain.

\- Hum hum, acquiescé-je vaguement, la bouche de nouveau pleine.

S'il me fait de la bouffe aussi bonne à chaque fois qu'on se voit, je vais prendre dix kilos c'est sûr, parce que je pourrais pas m'empêcher de manger.

Quand il refait son apparition un moment plus tard, j'ai liquidé la majeure partie du petit-déj sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Et bien quel appétit, rigole-t-il. Tu es tellement mince, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ton estomac soit un gouffre sans fond.

\- Bah d'habitude non, mais je mange pas souvent aussi bien il faut dire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah je suis une calamité en cuisine, alors en général je fais juste réchauffer les bento que j'achète au combini.

\- Oh…

\- Mais je le vis bien, ne. T'en fais pas pour moi.

\- Si tu le dis. Tu peux prendre la salle de bain si tu veux.

\- D'accord.

Je me lève donc et file me laver.

Marcher sur la plage… Ca parait idiot et cliché, mais j'en rêvais. Sûrement parce qu'avant de quitter ma jolie ville pour la bruyante Tokyo, j'en étais jamais sorti justement. Du coup, la mer je la connais qu'en photo ou à la télé (un comble quand on vit sur une ile). Donc ce sera une première et je me sens excité comme un môme à qui on vient de promettre un cadeau.

Et plus on se rapproche de la plage, plus j'ai de mal à contenir mon enthousiasme. Surtout quand j'entends le bruit des vagues s'écrasant mollement sur la plage l'une après l'autre.

\- La meeeeeer ! m'exclamé-je en courant en avant pour me rapprocher plus vite de mon but.

Je pile en arrivant sur la plage. C'est encore plus grand et beau que je l'imaginais

\- C'est la première fois que tu vois la mer ? me demande mon petit ami en me rejoignant.

Comme d'habitude, il n'y a aucune trace de moquerie dans sa voix, ce qui me met en confiance pour avouer :

\- En vrai, oui. Et c'est super beau. J'adore.

\- C'est adorable de te voir heureux pour une chose aussi simple. Moi je vis à côté, alors j'ai du perdre cette capacité à m'émouvoir de ce spectacle. Merci de me rappeler à quel point en bénéficier quotidiennement est une chance.

\- Heu… de rien… fais-je, un peu surpris de sa phrase.

\- Tu veux mettre les pieds dans l'eau ?

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais fais attention à ne pas trop mouiller tes vêtements, on en a pas pris de rechange.

J'opine, puis me dépêche de retirer chaussures et chaussettes, puis de remonter au maximum mes jambes de pantalon, avant de me précipiter dans l'eau, projetant des gerbes dans tous les sens.

\- C'est froiiiiiid ! m'exclamé-je, la première surprise passée.

\- A ce point ?

\- Tiens, regarde, fais-je en l'éclaboussant.

\- Oi, c'est pas du jeu ça ! rigole-t-il avant d'entrer dans l'eau à son tour et de m'asperger.

Et finalement, ce qui devait être un innocent bain de pieds, se termine en bataille d'eau qui nous trempe tous les deux. Mais c'est pas grave, je me suis bien amusé.

\- Il faut rentrer nous changer maintenant, sinon avec le vent on va attraper froid. On fait la course jusqu'à la maison ?

\- Tu vas perdre, je suis rapide.

\- Pas autant que moi.

\- Tu parie ? A vos marques, prêts, partez ! fais-je d'un trait avant de me mettre à courir comme un dératé, mes chaussures à la main.

\- Petit tricheur ! rigole encore Tomo en redoublant de vitesse pour essayer de me doubler.

Merde, c'est vrai qu'il est rapide. D'ailleurs je peine à garder mon avance, mais la perds carrément quand je stoppe en voyant plusieurs fenêtres de la maison de l'écrivain ouvertes.

\- Tomo ? Il est pas censé être à l'hôpital Sakurai-san ?

\- Si et il ne devrait pas en sortir avant un bon moment normalement.

\- Et tu m'as bien dit qu'il avait plus de famille ?

\- Oui. Moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre. Il ne devrait y avoir personne dans la maison.

J'éternue à ce moment-là et Tomo pose de nouveau les yeux sur moi.

\- Bon, peu importe. Rentrons vite ou tu vas t'enrhumer.

\- Hum.

On s'éloigne donc de la vieille maison et on rentre chez lui où on prend une douche (chacun son tour pour éviter les tentations malvenues) avant de se changer.

\- Ca va tu n'as pas froid ? me demande-t-il.

\- Non ça va, réponds-je, bien au chaud dans mon sweat blanc.

\- Alors on y va ?

\- Je te suis.

A notre arrivée dans le bar, celui-ci est désert. Aucune trace de client, même pas le mec bourré de la dernière fois (Ryo je crois qu'il s'appelait). Aucune trace du barman non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Jin ! crie alors Tomo.

Aussitôt, l'interpellé passe la tête depuis une pièce que j'avais pas remarquée, planquée derrière un rideau.

\- Oh Tomo, Masaki, asseyez-vous j'arrive tout de suite.

On se pose donc sur les tabourets devant le comptoir et j'en profite pour observer la déco, ce que j'avais pas fais l'autre fois. C'est clairement thématisé rock des années quatre-vingt avec des vinyls accrochés un peu partout, un juke-box dans un coin… J'aime bien cette ambiance, je bosserais bien dans un endroit comme ça. Sauf que j'aime bien être animateur radio, alors c'est pas compatible.

\- Alors qu'est ce que je vous… commence Ji, en revenant vers nous.

Il est interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvre.

\- Nino ! s'exclament alors Tomo et lui en découvrant l'identité de celui qui vient d'entrer.

\- Salut les gars, sourit le nouveau venu.

\- Mais quand est ce que tu es revenu à Karuizawa ? demande mon petit ami.

\- J'en suis jamais parti en fait.

\- Mais on te voyait plus.

\- J'ai eu des petits soucis alors je me suis fait discret, mais tout est réglé maintenant, alors me revoilà. C'est qui ? ajoute-t-il en me désignant.

\- Mon petit ami, Aiba Masaki, répond Tomo.

\- Je suis Aiba, enchanté, fais-je en m'inclinant un peu, ce qui doit faire un peu con vu que je suis assis.

\- Aiba Masaki ? Le Aiba Masaki de Tokyo Radio Live ?

He ? Lui aussi me connait ? Je croyais que personne écoutait mon émission à part Tomo…

\- Heu oui.

\- Enorme ! Vous êtes une légende mon vieux !

\- He ?

\- L'homme qui a le plus vite réussi à énerver Sho-chan !

\- He ?

Je comprends de moins en moins et ça doit se voir, parce qu'il précise :

\- Sakurai Sho, que vous avez interviewé, est mon ami d'enfance. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il appelle "l'interview catastrophe" et son rattrapage. Il était drôlement en colère.

\- Ah… Ca…

\- C'est dommage que ça se soit passé comme ça, vous avez l'air sympa.

\- Ne remue pas le couteau dans sa plaie, Nino. Sakurai-sempai lui a dit des choses épouvantables alors qu'on venait de lui venir en aide.

\- Ah… fait juste ledit Nino en grimaçant. Ca il a pas un caractère facile, mais il a des circonstances atténuantes.

\- Lesquelles ? demandé-je, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur l'écrivain parce que je trouve déjà miraculeux qu'il ait vraiment un ami.

\- En fait Sho-chan n'a jamais voulu être écrivain, il a été obligé de choisir cette voie par tradition familiale. Ca aurait pu passer à la rigueur, mais il n'a pas non plus eu la possibilité de décider ce qu'il allait écrire. Les polars, le suspense, c'est pas son truc à la base, mais il a du céder à la pression.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il aurait voulu écrire ?

\- Des comédies sentimentales. C'est pas évident aujourd'hui, mais quand il était plus jeune, Sho-chan était un grand romantique.

Je manque pouffer une nouvelle fois au suffixe utilisé. S'il y a bien une personne pour qui utiliser –chan ne ressemble à rien, c'est bien pour ce type rigide et trop sérieux. Et je dois carrément me mordre la lèvre pour pas rire franchement en tentant d'imaginer balai-dans-le-cul-san ayant le même genre d'adorables attentions que Tomo. Nan im-po-ssible.

\- Mais quand il a parlé de son souhait dans sa famille, il s'est fait détruire. Surtout par sa mère, castratrice au possible. En gros elle lui a rentré dans le crâne par des moyens assez horribles, que les hommes n'écrivent pas de romances, que c'est la honte suprême, qu'il jetterait le déshonneur sur sa famille… et j'en passe. Il a du céder, se mettre aux polars à contrecœur et n'a jamais vraiment pu s'exprimer à travers ses livres. Et le pire c'est que contrôler sa carrière avait pas suffit à sa mère, parce que ce lavage de cerveau a continué jusqu'à son décès il y a quatre ans. Après sa mort, il était enfin libre, mais le mal était fait.

Malgré mon ressentiment envers lui, ça me fout quand même un coup d'apprendre ça. En fait le mec imbuvable qui m'a pourri de ouf et souhaité les pires trucs a été une victime l'essentiel de sa vie. Je comprends pas pourquoi il s'est jamais rebellé…

\- Du coup, vu qu'il était phagocyté par sa mère et sa famille, il a fini par perdre le peu d'amis qu'il avait à part moi et à ma connaissance il a jamais eu de copain non plus parce qu'il avait pas le temps.

\- Je suis désolé qu'il ait eu à subir tout ça, dit alors Tomo, mais ce triste passé n'explique pas son horrible comportement envers Masaki. Il…

\- Au contraire, si tu y réfléchis bien, non seulement ça l'explique, mais de son point de vue, c'est même logique.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Aiba-san…

\- Oh si tu es un ami de Tomo, tu peux m'appeler Masaki, dis-je.

\- Très bien. Masaki, donc, représente tout ce que Sho-chan a toujours voulu être et avoir sans le pouvoir : il est mignon, enjoué, positif, libre de ses mouvements et de faire ce qu'il veut y compris des erreurs et il a un petit ami. Pour moi, Sho-chan est tout simplement jaloux. Et comme il ne sait plus s'y prendre avec les gens depuis longtemps vu qu'il est toujours seul, cette jalousie se traduit par le comportement exécrable dont vous avez parlé. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, il n'est pas beaucoup plus aimable avec moi.

Après cette conclusion, Nino s'empare du verre de bière que Jin lui a servi et en boit un bon tiers d'un trait, avant de reposer son regard sur moi.

\- Je te raconte tout ça pour que tu comprenne le truc et que tu lui en veuille pas trop. En fin de compte, Sho-chan est pas un sale type, juste un homme qui, au fond, n'est qu'un ado mal aimé avec un profond complexe dont il se débarrassera probablement jamais.

\- Un complexe ?! Un complexe de quoi ?! Pas d'infériorité toujours ! explosé-je, agacé qu'il continue à lui chercher des excuses. Il se croit au dessus de tout le monde et se prive pas de le faire savoir aux êtres qu'il pense inférieur !

\- Parce qu'on lui a entré dans le crâne depuis le jardin d'enfants qu'en tant que membre de la famille Sakurai, il l'est. Si on te serinait quelque chose à longueur de temps, toi aussi tu finirais par le croire. N'importe qui le croirait. Sho-chan n'est pas différent.

Et là, il me semble entendre la détestable voix d'Ohno-san me répéter encore et encore que je suis un crétin inutile qui n'a pas sa place dans la société.

\- Mouais… concédé-je avec la plus totale mauvaise foi, avant de boire moi aussi un peu de la boisson servie par Jin.

En fait ça m'agace profondément que Nino cherche des excuses à ce type, même si j'avoue qu'effectivement il a de sérieuses circonstances atténuantes. Je veux bien qu'il ait jamais été libre de faire ce qu'il voulait et tout ça, mais on a pas eu la même facilité de vie non plus. Moi, ma famille habitait pas dans une grande baraque, on s'entassait à six dans un petits deux pièces et quand j'étais ado je pouvais participer à aucun club parce que je devais aller à mes petits boulots pour aider ma famille. Moi mes frères me rabaissaient sans arrêt parce que je suis le plus jeune, mon père a coupé les ponts avec moi quand il a su que j'étais "juste un animateur radio de troisième zone" et ma mère les a coupés quand elle a appris que j'étais gay. Sans compter la façon dont me traite Ohno-san. A ma place, je sais pas s'il aurait tenu. En fait pour pas avoir craqué toutes ces années ou pour pas être devenu aussi imbuvable que Sakurai-san, je me dit que j'ai plus de force morale que je croyais.

Enfin de toute façon, je me sens pas capable de lui pardonner les horreurs qu'il m'a dites pour le moment, il m'a vraiment trop blessé.

\- Je vais faire un tour, décrété-je avant de sortir en plantant là Tomo, Jin et ce Nino dont je connais pas le nom complet.

Mon petit ami n'essaye ni de m'arrêter ni de me suivre, il a du comprendre que j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment.

A mon retour chez Tomo deux heures plus tard, je le trouve devant la télé. Il ne me pose aucune question quand je m'assois près de lui sur le canapé et, une fois encore, je lui en suis reconnaissant. Il a l'air de toujours savoir comment agir avec moi, ça m'hallucine.

\- Tu regarde quoi ? demandé-je pour briser le silence qui s'est installé.

\- Un documentaire sur les baleines. Mais on peut changer si tu veux.

Tout en disant ça, il zappe sur plusieurs chaines et je l'arrête en reconnaissant Sakurai-san dans une émission.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir regarder ça ? En plus elle doit dater cette émission.

\- Justement, elle me dit un truc. J'avais du la regarder à l'époque.

\- Comme tu veux, cède-t-il.

\- Merci Tomo, fais-je avant de l'embrasser.

\- Si j'ai droit à un baiser à chaque fois que je te laisse choisir le programme, tu peux décider tout le temps, sourit-il.

Je rigole, puis me concentre sur la télé et attrape au vol une réponse du Sakurai-san de l'émission.

"- Oui je sais ça parait étrange à l'âge que j'avais, mais je n'ai jamais éprouvé de désir d'indépendance concernant mon lieu d'habitation. Je vis dans cette maison depuis ma naissance, alors la quitter serait comme arracher une part de moi.

\- Et bien en parlant de naissance, nous vous avons réservé une surprise."

Les portes en arrière-plan s'ouvrent alors pour laisser passer une femme en kimono gris, dont le visage austère et les cheveux rassemblés en chignon sévère indiquent bien qu'on ne plaisante pas avec elle.

"- Mère !" s'exclame le Sakurai-san de la télé.

Et à son ton ainsi qu'à l'expression de son visage, on devine que non seulement la "surprise" ne lui fait pas du tout plaisir, mais qu'elle lui ferait même limite peur. Ce qui recoupe bien le récit de Nino à son sujet : elle porte sur elle le fait qu'elle soit castratrice. Et l'attitude de Sakurai-san à cet instant de l'émission me fait tellement penser à moi avec Ohno-san…

Mais j'avais pas du remarquer tout ça à l'époque de sa première diffusion. Si sa mère est morte il y a quatre ans, ça veut dire que cette émission en a au moins cinq. Et à ce moment-là, je me contentais de dévorer ses livres sans chercher plus loin.

\- Masaki ? Ca va ?

La voix de Tomo me sort de mes pensées.

\- He ? Oh oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu étais bien pensif.

\- J'essayais juste de dater l'émission en fait. Mais vas-y change de chaine si tu veux. C'est vrai que je l'ai déjà vue alors c'est pas grave. Remets le documentaire si tu as envie.

\- D'accord. Au fait, vers quelle heure tu veux repartir chez toi ?

\- Ah heu… j'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi en fait, mais vers dix-neuf heures je pense. Le temps de rentrer et tout ça.

\- Alors on a encore quelques heures devant nous, sourit-il.

Finalement, je suis reparti à dix-huit heures trente. Et j'ai bien fait, parce qu'il y avait une de ces circulations !

J'ai passé un excellent week-end et j'y retourne la semaine prochaine. Je l'ai promis à mon petit ami qui avait l'air trop triste que je parte.

Heureusement que j'ai ces bons souvenirs d'ailleurs. Il va me falloir au moins ça pour affronter ma semaine de boulot avec Ohno-san qui va sans arrêt surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes.

\- Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue sur TRL ! Ici Aiba Masaki qui vous parle en direct comme tous les soirs !

J'aime pas du tout cette intro, mais mon boss a soudain décrété que j'étais "trop relâché et familier dans mes propos, ça ternit l'image de la station, alors des phrases plus consensuelles seraient les bienvenues Aiba-kun". Et j'ai pas trop osé protester parce que mon poste tient déjà à un fil et qu'il avait un regard de tueur en disant ça. Bref, mon émission cool et déjantée va devenir chiante comme la pluie parce que j'ai plus le droit de m'exprimer comme je veux. Pauvre Tomo qui m'écoute tous les soirs, je vais lui servir de somnifère maintenant…

Je rends l'antenne à l'heure habituelle, avec Kamenashi-san qui dort à moitié sur sa console son et soupire lourdement. Je me suis pas du tout amusé ce soir… En plus l'invitée était totalement stupide, elle ricanait bêtement toutes les trente secondes, ne comprenait pas la moitié de mes questions et pour en tirer quelque chose, j'ai vraiment sorti les rames. Je suis sûr qu'Ohno-san a fait exprès de la choisir pour le simple plaisir de m'entendre galérer et de pouvoir me reprocher mon incompétence ensuite. J'espère que ça va pas être ça toute la semaine…

En rentrant chez moi, j'ai le moral à zéro. Je commence vraiment à me demander si je devrais pas postuler chez Jin comme barman… Au moins lui ne passerait pas son temps sur mon dos…

Il est presque quatre heures quand j'entre dans mon immeuble, parce que j'ai trainé dehors. Le week-end chez Tomo m'a fait réaliser à quel point je suis seul et combien je déteste ça, alors rentrer dans mon studio trop silencieux me déprime encore plus.

Par habitude j'ouvre ma boite aux lettres presque toujours vide et écarquille les yeux en y découvrant un colis. Bizarre, je n'ai rien commandé, ça doit être une err… Ah bah non, il y a mon nom dessus. Je la sors, referme la boite aux lettres et rentre chez moi sans avoir quitté le fameux paquet des yeux. Qu'est ce que ça peut être et qui me l'envoie ? Comme un gosse, je le secoue un peu comme si ça allait m'aider à deviner mais aucun son n'en sort. Zut… Bon bah la seule façon de savoir, c'est de l'ouvrir, du coup je vais chercher un couteau, entaille le scotch de fermeture avec précaution et écarte les rabats du carton… pour découvrir une adorable maison miniature très détaillée, dans un globe en verre.

\- Trop beau… murmuré-je comme si le fait de parler à voix haute risquait de la casser.

Par contre il y a aucune carte avec, aucun mot. Mais je devine très facilement de qui ça vient quand même. Mon petit ami est merveilleux. Comment il a fait pour deviner que j'avais besoin qu'on me remonte le moral ? Je prend donc mon portable pour l'appeler… et réalise qu'à cette heure-là il dort. Je lui téléphonerais demain matin. Enfin vers dix heures. Ou onze heures. Enfin quand je serais réveillé quoi. Là je tombe de sommeil, alors dodo.

Finalement il est presque midi quand j'émerge en bâillant. J'ai dormi comme une masse tellement j'étais épuisé. Pas étonnant, être sans arrêt sur ses gardes et faire attention au moindre mot prononcé, c'est crevant. Et dire que ce sera tous les jours comme ça maintenant…

Je soupire, prêt à déprimer de nouveau, quand mon regard se pose sur le cadeau découvert dans ma boite aux lettres et je souris. Non, je peux pas déprimer alors que j'ai le soutien de mon parfait petit ami.

Je fais donc son numéro et il décroche presque tout de suite.

« Moshi moshi ? »

\- Coucou Tomo !

« Oh Masaki ! Je me faisais du souci après ton émission d'hier. Je comprends pas pourquoi ils te brident comme ça… Comment tu te sens ? »

\- C'était pas terrible quand je suis rentré, mais ton cadeau m'a redonné le sourire, merci.

« Mon cadeau ? Quel cadeau ? »

\- Comment ça lequel ? Il y en avait qu'un, ne.

« Mais Masaki, je ne t'ai rien envoyé, je ne connais même pas ton adresse à Tokyo. Et même si je l'avais connue, tu n'es reparti qu'hier alors je n'aurais pas eu de raison de le faire avant ton émission de ce soir. »

He ? C'est pas de lui ?

\- C'est pas de toi ?

« Je t'assure que non même si j'aurais aimé avoir eu cette idée. Il n'y avait pas les coordonnées de l'expéditeur ? »

\- Bah non…

« Bizarre… Et ce cadeau, c'était quoi ? »

\- Une maison miniature dans un globe en verre.

« Une maison qui a l'air ancienne ? »

\- Heu oui, pourquoi ?

« J'ai une petite idée. Je te rappelle. »

Et il raccroche direct. Il a eu l'air de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, mais moi par contre, je pige rien du tout.

Cinq minutes plus tard, mon portable sonne.

\- Tomo ?

« Mon intuition était juste. C'est Sakurai-sempai qui te l'as envoyée. »

\- Quoi ?! m'exclamé-je, abasourdi par l'énormité de la révélation.

« J'ai appelé Nino pour lui en parler et il se trouve que la réplique miniature de la maison de Salurai-sempai, qu'il avait fait faire pour cent mille yens il y a quelques années, a subitement disparu de son étagère Il ne faut pas être grand clerc pour deviner que c'est celle que tu as reçue »

Cent mille yens pour un bibelot ?! La vache on a vraiment pas le même rapport avec l'argent… C'est presque le montant de mon loyer mensuel… Claquer autant de fric dans un truc décoratif, ça va au delà de ma compréhension. Et il me l'a filée en plus, alors c'est encore plus bizarre.

\- Mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça alors qu'il peut pas me supporter ?

« Nino pense que c'est sa façon de s'excuser pour la scène de l'hôpital. »


	6. Obnubilé

Alors là, les bras m'en tombent. Ce mec est une énigme insoluble. Y'a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond chez lui. Il me déteste, me souhaite les pires trucs et deux jours après il m'envoie un cadeau d'excuses à cent mille yens. Etre bipolaire à ce point, c'est dingue.

\- Bon bah je suppose que je dois le remercier…

« S'il n'a pas signé et s'il a fait en sorte que son nom ne soit même pas mentionné comme expéditeur, je doute que ce soit ce qu'il veuille. Il est plus probable qu'il cherchait simplement à apaiser des remords de conscience un peu tardifs. »

\- Donc… je fais rien ?

« Je laisserais un mot pour lui à Nino, disant que l'objet a bien été reçu, ça devrait suffire. »

\- Si tu le dis… Oh Tomo, tu pourrais me donner le numéro de ton ami Nino ?

« Pourquoi ? »

\- Il faut que je le vois, j'ai des questions à lui poser.

« Non Masaki, je ne suis pas d'accord. Les questions que tu veux lui poser, je sais qu'elles concernent Sakurai-sempai et je… Pourquoi il te fascine autant ? Même quand on est ensemble, tu ne parles pratiquement que de lui. Dis-moi la vérité Masaki, tu l'aime ? »

\- Moi aimer ce type froid, insensible, autoritaire et j'en passe ? Merci mais non merci, je suis pas maso.

« Excuse-moi de te le dire, mais j'ai l'impression contraire puisque tu t'obstine à essayer de t'en rapprocher. »

\- Pas à m'en rapprocher, juste à comprendre comment il fonctionne.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

\- J'en sais rien, réponds-je honnêtement.

« Je vois… »

\- Tu m'en veux, pas vrai ?

« Non Masaki, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis juste un peu triste parce que je n'arrive pas à t'obséder comme ça… Bon, il faut que je te laisse, ma coupure déjeuner est finie, il faut que je retourne travailler. »

\- D'accord. Bon courage alors.

« A toi aussi pour ce soir. Je t'aime. »

Il raccroche, j'en fais autant et soupire. Je sais que ce que je fais est pas bien et pas sympa du tout pour Tomo, surtout qu'il est évident que ça le blesse, mais j'y arrive pas : quoi que je fasse, où que je sois, j'arrive pas à me sortir Sakurai-san de la tête. Ca devient un peu pénible d'ailleurs. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de mettre fin à ça avant de faire plus de mal à mon petit ami. Je sais pas encore comment, mais je vais trouver.

Pov Sho

De l'hôpital, j'ai fais un scandale au responsable de la station de radio. J'ai crié comme un dément pour essayer d'obtenir justice concernant ce demeuré, mais ce Ohno-san s'est montré inflexible. Il m'a fait comprendre que malgré une incompétence dont il ne pouvait que se plaindre, il ne pouvait pas licencier cet Aiba qui occupait une plage horaire dont aucun autre animateur ne voulait. J'en aurais hurlé de frustration. Mais une fois calmé, j'ai repensé à ce qui s'est passé concernant mon accident. Il est vrai que sans Yamashita et son imbécile de petit ami, je n'aurais pas pu être soigné et j'aurais pu finir dans un fauteuil roulant. Je ne le supporte pas et je répugne à l'avouer, mais si je dois être parfaitement honnête… je dois dire qu'il m'a été utile cette fois-ci. Et contrairement à ce que lui et son copain semblaient en penser, Sakurai Sho n'est pas un ingrat. Il faut que je me débarrasse de cette dette d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il me faut une idée… Une idée… La miniature ! C'est parfait. Un cadeau de cette valeur dans les mains d'un rustre dans ce genre, c'est du gâchis, mais c'est un très bon cadeau d'excuses. Il faut juste que j'obtienne son adresse postale.

Pov Aiba

La semaine a été pénible. Et ennuyeuse à mourir. J'avais raison quand je supposais qu'Ohno-san avait décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer. Mais du coup bah je crois que je vais juste vivre dans l'attente de chaque week-end. Tomo me manque et la tranquillité de Enoshima me rappelle tellement ma jolie Nago… Je commence sérieusement à penser tout lâcher à Tokyo. Seulement comme je suis pas très courageux, j'ai peur de le faire. Comme on dit "on sait ce qu'on a, on ne sait pas ce qu'on aura"… ou alors c'est "on sait ce qu'on perd, on ne sait pas ce qu'on gagne", je sais plus. Enfin bref d'un côté j'en ai envie, de l'autre j'ai trop peur pour le faire. Plutôt paradoxal. Bref, samedi matin tôt, c'est avec soulagement que je prends la route de Enoshima et je me sens plus léger à mesure que les kilomètres défilent. Plus léger, moins oppressé, plus joyeux aussi. Je vais revoir Tomo et ça, ça me fait sacrément plaisir.

Du coup, je suis parti tellement tôt, qu'il est à peine huit heures quand j'arrive devant chez Tomo. Il doit encore dormir, à quoi je pensais. Je peux pas débarquer comme ça, il faut que je fasse un tour en attendant un horaire plus convenable. Du coup je gare mon scooter à côté de sa voiture, fourre mes mains dans mes poches et part marcher au hasard. Hasard qui me conduit devant chez Sakurai-san. J'ai pas pensé à lui de la semaine, j'en ai eu ni le temps ni l'envie avec tout ce que je subissais au boulot, mais maintenant que je suis là…

Je me glisse dans le petit parc qui l'entoure et m'approche d'une fenêtre du rez de chaussée, puis pose mes mains dessus pour regarder à l'intérieur de la maison. Tout est allumé. Est-ce que c'est encore Nino qui a veillé à tout comme il avait ouvert les fenêtres la semaine dernière ou alors… Je sursaute en voyant passer une silhouette en kimono. Non, ça c'est pas Nino. Il est déjà sorti de l'hôpital ? A tous les coups, il a fait un cirque pas possible pour ne pas y rester, ça lui ressemblerait bien un truc comme ça. Et si j'en profitais pour le remercier de son cadeau ? Je l'aime pas du tout, mais je suis pas un malpoli et quand on me fait un cadeau, je dis toujours merci, j'ai été élevé comme ça. Je vais donc jusqu'à la porte et frappe.

\- Sakurai-san ? fais-je à voix haute.

\- Qui est là ? entends-je à travers la porte après quelques instants.

Il ouvrira pas la porte s'il sait que c'est moi, donc je réponds pas.

\- Qui est là ? répète-t-il.

Comme je réponds toujours pas, il entrouvre la porte… et je passe la mienne dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Bonjour ! fais-je joyeusement.

\- Aiba-san ? fait-il, étonné.

\- En personne. Je peux entrer ? Il faut que je vous parle.

\- Allez-vous en, se contente-t-il de dire en tentant de refermer la porte.

Heureusement je suis rapide, du coup je mets mon pied pour empêcher la fermeture et la pousse un peu pour entrer malgré lui. J'aime pas faire ça, mais il me laisse pas tellement le choix.

\- C… Comment osez-vous forcer ma porte de cette façon ?! Vos mauvaises manières n'ont donc aucune limite ?!

\- C'est justement parce que j'en ai, que je suis là. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, j'ai été bien élevé et j'ai l'habitude de dire merci quand on m'offre quelque chose.

\- De… quoi parlez-vous ?

\- De la maison miniature. Cette maison en miniature. Qui d'autre que vous aurait pu m'envoyer ça ? Personne.

Il y a un long blanc, puis je le vois béquiller jusqu'à une autre pièce et vu qu'il m'ordonne plus de partir, je le suis machinalement. C'est la première fois que je rentre vraiment chez lui si j'excepte notre incursion forcée de la semaine dernière, du coup je regarde autour de moi. C'est vraiment pas gai comme déco et la maison en elle-même est plutôt sombre, je commence à comprendre pourquoi il est comme ça. Qui pourrait être joyeux dans un endroit pareil ?

Il arrive jusqu'à un bureau et d'un coup, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je le vois se pencher vers une table, et dégager brusquement tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. Des feuilles volent, des stylos tombent, un vase se casse en mille morceaux en répandant son eau sur le sol, des livres tombent pêle-mêle en s'ouvrant à l'endroit ou à l'envers… Qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Il devient dingue ?

Je le vois ensuite se rencogner contre une fenêtre en se tenant la tête dans les mains. Ouais je crois qu'il a viré fou à l'hôpital. A mon avis, il y a pas que sa jambe qui soit cassée… Il me fait de la peine.

\- Restez calme, Sakurai-san, fais-je en m'approchant de lui. Je vais appeler les secours, d'accord ? J'ai…

Je peux pas finir ma phrase, parce qu'il m'a brusquement attrapé par le col et je remarque que des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il pleure ? Lui dont le cœur est plus glacé que la banquise est donc capable de pleurer ?

\- Pourquoi… murmure-t-il.

\- He ?

\- Pourquoi, alors que j'avais réussi à t'oublier… Pourquoi alors que tu es devenu aussi idiot et maladroit…

\- He ?

\- Pourquoi me forces-tu à t'aimer ?! Je ne PEUX pas t'aimer ! Je ne peux pas, tu comprends ?!

Heu nan, je comprends absolument rien du tout. Ni pourquoi il me tutoie soudain, ni pourquoi il parle de m'avoir oublié, ni pourquoi il dit que je suis "devenu" et encore moins pourquoi il parle de m'aimer.

\- Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ?

\- Alors tu ne te souviens pas, ne ? Tu n'as aucun souvenir de moi.

\- He ?

Je sais, mon vocabulaire est pas très étendu là, mais j'avoue être de plus en plus largué.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Rien, oublie… Laisse-moi seul…

\- Je crois pas que vous soyez en état d'être laissé seul sans vouloir vous manquer de respect.

\- Alors aide-moi juste à aller m'allonger.

\- Heu d'accord… acquiescé-je sans comprendre.

Il me désigne une porte un peu plus loin, je passe son bras autour de mes épaules et mets le mien autour de sa taille pour l'aider à clopiner jusque là, puis ouvre la porte. Je pense que c'est une chambre qui sert pas souvent, parce qu'il y a une odeur de renfermé, mais il doit pas pouvoir aller à l'étage avec sa jambe dans le plâtre. Je l'aide ensuite à s'allonger et reste indécis sur quoi faire ensuite. Il a fermé les yeux et placé son bras dessus sans plus s'occuper de moi, mais j'ai des scrupules à partir alors qu'il a pas l'air bien. Je peux pas le laisser comme ça. Même si moi je peux p…

\- Sho-chan ?!

La voix de Nino. Sauvé.

Je sors de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et rejoins l'ami de Tomo.

\- He ? Masaki ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? fait-il, surpris, en me voyant.

\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Mais il va pas bien, tu peux rester avec lui ? Moi… il faut que je parte.

\- Heu oui bien sûr, mais…

Je le laisse pas terminer sa phrase et quitte la vieille maison. Alors comme ça, le roc a des failles… Il est finalement humain sous son masque de connard… En tout cas, c'était vraiment bizarre toute cette scène… Je me l'explique pas du tout et ça me perturbe. J'aime pas ne pas comprendre les choses.

Finalement je suis pas allé chez Tomo, j'ai repris mon scooter et je suis rentré à Tokyo. Je me voyais pas lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé avec Sakurai-san et j'aurais pas réussi à réfléchir tranquillement à la situation avec lui près de moi. Une fois chez moi, je lui ai juste envoyé un mail pour lui expliquer que je m'étais pas senti bien en arrivant et que j'avais préféré faire demi tour. Sa réponse ne s'est pas fait attendre : il comprenait, il espérait que ce n'était pas grave et que je serais vite remis. Enfin "vite remis"… j'en sais rien. Ca dépendra si j'arrive à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire ou pas.

Pov Sho

Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir craqué de cette façon parfaitement indigne d'un Sakurai. M'accrocher comme ça à cette espèce de grand dadais qui ne se souvient même pas de moi alors que, depuis le lycée, je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier, c'est tellement… ridicule. A quoi ça a servi que je fasse tout ça pour le revoir ? Comment aurais-je pu deviner que l'adolescent que j'ai connu se serait mué en un homme débonnaire et insouciant, aussi maladroit que stupide ? C'est à rendre fou ! Mais il n'a presque pas changé depuis l'époque de ses dix-sept ans. Et sa voix, son rire, même s'il n'avait pas dit son nom, je les aurais reconnus entre mille quand, ce fameux soir, il m'a parlé pour la première fois en vingt ans. Il avait pourtant l'air de m'apprécier à l'époque, alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas reconnu ? Ai-je tant changé que ça ? Et mon nom, pourquoi ne lui a-t-il rien dit ? Ca me fait mal de savoir qu'il m'a purement et simplement oublié alors que je n'ai pensé qu'à lui toutes ces années. Le seul à m'avoir traité gentiment. Comme un être humain. Comme un ami. Aiba Masaki, mon seul et unique amour…

Pov Aiba

Comme toute maladie, même fictive, finit par guérir, il a bien fallu que je reprenne le chemin de Enoshima le week-end suivant. Sauf que j'ai rien élucidé du tout et que du coup, je suis pas plus avancé au sujet de Sakurai-san. Bon… essayons de ne penser qu'à Tomo. Il a pas mérité que je lui fasse un sale coup, déjà que je lui ai fais faux bond la semaine dernière… Je me demande ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi : j'ai le plus parfait petit ami du monde et je passe mon temps à penser au mec le plus désagréable du Japon. C'est absolument pas logique.

J'ai à peine frappé à la porte, que Tomo m'ouvre et me saute littéralement au cou, avant de m'embrasser à perdre haleine.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué… Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Je me suis inquiété mais j'ai évité de t'appeler pour que tu puisse te reposer, dit-il en me faisant entrer.

Et là, je me sens mal d'avoir provoqué son inquiétude, alors que j'avais l'esprit totalement occupé par un autre. Du coup je suis pas loin de lui dire la vérité, mais comme elle lui ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose, je m'abstiens.

\- Oui, t'en fais pas, c'était passager.

\- Tant mieux. Viens, tu dois avoir soif avec la route.

\- Un peu, admis-je.

Et d'un coup, un truc me traverse l'esprit : en une semaine, Nino aurait eu largement le temps de lui dire qu'il m'avait croisé chez Sakurai-san… or il a pas du tout l'air au courant. Alors soit Tomo est un acteur hors-pair qui réussit même à dissimuler ça, soit… Nino a rien dit parce que Sakurai-san lui a demandé de se taire à ce sujet. Dans les deux cas, je comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Masaki ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre, mais tu ne sembles pas dans ton état normal non plus.

Il remarque tout, c'est dingue. Impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Il manquerait plus qu'il soit télé… télé… enfin qu'il lise dans les pensées quoi.

\- Mon boss, mens-je de nouveau.

\- Ah… Il faut avouer qu'il ne te gâte pas en ce moment. Il est désagréable avec toi ?

\- Pas plus qu'avant mais ça devient franchement pénible.

Parler de mon boulot est pas agréable, mais c'est un sujet nettement moins dangereux.

\- Pourtant il doit bien remarquer que tu fais de ton mieux.

\- Ca lui suffit jamais. Pour lui je suis juste un imbécile incompétent…

Ca fait encore plus pitoyable en le disant.

Ca fait un mois que j'ai pas mis les pieds chez Tomo. J'ai pris des vacances au boulot, parce que j'avais besoin de réfléchir au calme, donc je suis rentré à Nago. Pas dans ma famille bien sûr puisque je n'existe plus pour mes parents, mais dans le petit hôtel que je connais bien pour y avoir travaillé tous les étés pendant quatre ans. Le patron, Takizawa Hideaki, était ravi de me revoir et m'a fait une fleur en ne me faisant pas payer la chambre. Du coup, là, je suis installé devant la superbe vue que j'ai de la fenêtre, une tasse de thé à la main et je réfléchis à mon histoire avec Tomo. En fait on dirait pas comme ça, mais ça me travaille. En dehors du fait que je ne suis pas amoureux de lui et que même si je suis bien avec lui, peu importe le temps qu'on passe ensemble je ne suis pas plus heureux que si je retrouvais un ami week-end après week-end, plusieurs choses me chiffonnent. Ce qui est bizarre parce qu'il est parfait. A chaque fois qu'on se voit, même si je suis bien avec lui, j'ai la même impression : il correspond à tous mes critères, à un point totalement hallucinant ; il a exactement les mêmes goûts que moi à tous les niveaux ; il fait toujours passer mes souhaits avant les siens même quand j'insiste ; quand je dis que je voudrais bien manger tel truc ou faire tel autre, je suis toujours exaucé ; il est toujours d'accord avec moi… Je ne crois pas que ce soit parce qu'il n'a aucune personnalité, seulement il… comment dire… on dirait… qu'il joue un rôle écrit pour un drama, parce que personne ne peut être aussi parfait. Et j'avoue (à ma grande honte parce qu'il se met vraiment en quatre pour moi), que je commence à m'ennuyer avec lui parce que… bah comme il est toujours d'accord avec moi, il y a jamais de surprise ou d'imprévu et ma vie avec lui le week-end commence à être tout aussi parfaite que lui et du coup, totalement plate.

Je soupire. Je dois vraiment être ingrat, parce tout ce qu'il fait pour moi depuis qu'on se connait, personne l'avait jamais fait avant lui. Mais cette nuit, j'ai rêvé. Je nous ai vus tous les deux, dans une dizaine d'années ou plus… et j'avais l'air tellement… ennuyé… L'ennui se lisait sur mon visage et transpirait par tous les pores de ma peau. Ce qui voulait sûrement dire qu'il restait aussi parfait que maintenant. Et je crois que j'ai besoin d'autre chose que ce quotidien tout joli et tout rose, parce que moi je ne suis pas un personnage, alors je peux pas vivre comme ça…

Mes pensées dérivent alors vers Sakurai-san et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire la comparaison entre eux : à des années lumières d'être parfait, Sakurai-san est au contraire une perpétuelle source de découvertes (et d'énervement, il faut bien le reconnaitre). Je repense alors à son passé. En fait on est semblables lui et moi. Bien sûr pas au niveau de nos goûts qui sont aux antipodes les uns des autres, mais au niveau du vécu et du ressenti général et quelque part, je crois qu'on est complémentaires. Et puis il y a… cette humanité que j'ai finalement découverte chez lui, bien cachée sous sa carapace de froideur. Cette humanité qui m'a inexplicablement donné envie de le protéger.

Enfin bref pour en revenir à Tomo, je ne crois pas que je pourrais en tomber amoureux finalement. Tout ce que j'ai cité à son sujet va forcément finir par pourrir nos relations à un moment donné. Et il vaut mieux pour lui tout arrêter avant que ça arrive, parce que si je laisse le temps passer, il va de plus en plus s'attacher à moi et souffrira davantage quand je déciderais de le quitter. Par contre, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont lui expliquer les choses et comme je n'ai jamais rompu avec personne, c'est plus que délicat.

J'en suis là de mes réflexions, quand mon portable sonne sur la table de nuit. Posant ma tasse, je vais le chercher et constate que c'est précisément lui. Même sur le timing il est parfait.

\- Bonjour Tomo, fais-je en décrochant.

« Bonjour Masaki. Tes vacances se passent bien ? »

Pas un mot sur le fait que je lui manque et pas un non plus sur celui que j'aurais pu passer mes vacances avec lui. Ca aurait eu l'air de reproches et il est trop parfait pour m'en faire.

\- Ca va oui. Je me ressource. Nago est très belle en cette saison.

« Tant mieux. Désolé d'appeler brusquement, mais j'avais envie d'entendre ta voix. »

\- C'est pas grave. Ne Tomo… tu…

Je m'interromps. Non, je ne peux pas lui dire ça par téléphone, ça ne se fait pas.

« Oui ? »

\- Tu peux venir à Nago ce week-end ? Il faut que je te parle.

« Heu… il faut que je vois quand sont les vols et à combien, mais ça ne me dérange pas. »

\- D'accord, tu me tiendras au courant par mail ?

« Pas de souci, mais tu as l'air bien sérieux, il se passe quelque chose ? »

Beaucoup trop intuitif…

\- Je t'en parlerais ce week-end si tu veux bien.

« Tu m'inquiète là. Bon je vais regarder les vols, je t'envoie un mail dès que j'ai plus d'informations. »

\- D'accord. A plus tard alors.

Je raccroche et soupire. C'est probablement salaud de ma part de le faire se déplacer à deux mille kilomètres (un petit peu plus même je crois) pour le larguer, mais je n'ai pas le courage de le faire à Enoshima, surtout avec Sakurai-san que je pourrais croiser n'importe quand. Oui, je suis lâche.


	7. Le plan

Je suis à l'aéroport, j'attends Tomo… et je stresse comme un taré. Je n'aurais pas du le faire venir… Il aura passé trois heures dans l'avion et ça lui aura coûté presque vingt mille yens, tout ça pour le résultat que ça va avoir… Je suis un monstre sans cœur…

Ca y est son avion est arrivé. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les passagers commencent à sortir de la zone et c'est la gorge nouée que je le vois arriver à son tour.

\- Masaki ! m'interpelle-t-il, un grand sourire lumineux aux lèvres.

Non pitié, ne souris pas comme ça ou je n'y arriverais jamais…

Il court littéralement jusqu'à moi et me serre contre lui à m'étouffer, indifférent aux regards dans gens alentours.

\- Tu as pris des couleurs, note-t-il en me regardant. Le changement d'air t'a fait du bien on dirait.

\- Je… Viens, on y va, fais-je sans répondre.

J'attrape sa valise et commence à me diriger vers la sortie, mais il m'arrête.

\- Tu as pris des couleurs, mais ton expression est sombre. Déjà au téléphone tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- On ne va pas en parler ici… fais-je d'une voix sourde. Allons à mon hôtel.

\- Ton hôtel ?

\- Celui où je loge.

\- Mais tu n'as pas dit que c'est ta ville de naissance ? Pourquoi es-tu à l'hôtel ?

Il ne connait pas ma vie en fait, il ne sait presque rien de moi. Même pas ça.

Je m'immobilise et me tourne vers lui.

\- Ecoute Tomo…

Non, j'ai pas le courage de lui dire, c'est trop affreux…

\- Non rien, allons-y.

Je suis louche avec mes hésitations et je le sais… seulement une partie de moi veut se débarrasser au plus vite de cette terrible rupture, tandis que l'autre me souffle que Tomo a mérité plus d'égards. Et pour le moment les deux sont à égalité.

Pendant tout le trajet, il ne dit pas un mot, mais je sens son regard sur moi. Je sais qu'il sait qu'il se passe un truc et ça me stresse encore plus.

On finit par arriver à ma chambre temporaire et je suis toujours pas plus avancé. Je sais toujours pas comment lui dire.

\- Dis-le simplement alors.

Je sursaute.

\- He ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air de te triturer le cerveau pour savoir comment me dire quelque chose, alors…

Merde, il est vraiment télépathe ou quoi ?

\- C'est pas si simple justement… fais-je en m'approchant de la fenêtre pour me donner une contenance.

\- Tu as l'air tellement sérieux… Je vais finir par croire que tu veux me quitter, rigole-t-il.

Je sursaute une nouvelle fois et baisse la tête. Comment il a fait pour deviner ? Ce mec est pas humain, je vois pas d'autre explication.

\- Masaki ? Tu… Ce n'est pas ça, pas vrai ? demande-t-il, alarmé.

Comme je ne réponds rien parce que je sais pas comment lui expliquer, il reprend :

\- Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu étais bien avec moi… Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ?

Il y a tellement de chagrin dans sa voix, que je me fais l'effet d'être un sacré connard.

\- Rien du tout…

\- Alors pourquoi ? Réponds-moi, Masaki, je ne comprends rien…

Je soupire et me tourne finalement vers lui.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Tomo. Le problème vient seulement de moi. Tu… Comment dire ça… Tu devine tout avant que j'ai pu le formuler, tu me fais passer avant tout le reste, tu as exactement les mêmes goûts que moi, tu ne me contredis jamais… bref tu es parfait. Trop parfait et en fait ce n'est pas ça que je recherche chez mon petit ami…

\- Je peux changer !

\- Je ne pense pas. On ne peut pas changer ce qu'on est au fond de soi, fais-je en lui caressant gentiment la joue. Je pensais que cette perfection était ce que je voulais, mais ce n'est pas le cas… Je regrette, Tomo. Je regrette vraiment parce que j'ai adoré le temps passé avec toi. Mais il vaut mieux tout arrêter maintenant ou tu souffriras encore plus. Merci de tout l'amour que tu m'as donné ces quelques semaines. Merci de m'avoir enfin donné l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un.

De grosses larmes roulent silencieusement sur ses joues et ça me serre le cœur de le voir dans cet état par ma faute. Mais malgré sa peine il reste très digne, ne m'accable pas de reproches (même pas celui, pourtant légitime, de l'avoir fait venir si loin pour le quitter) et ne m'insulte pas non plus. Il reste simplement à me regarder fixement à travers son voile de larmes comme s'il voulait graver mon visage dans sa mémoire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi par contre, parce qu'à sa place, j'aurais envie d'oublier au plus vite celui qui m'aurait abandonné de cette façon.

\- Si tu… te sens prisonnier de mes sentiments, alors… Je garderais les souvenirs de… ces jours avec toi comme un… trésor précieux.

Je secoue la tête.

\- Non Tomo, il faut que tu effaces ces souvenirs au contraire. Si tu y repenses, tu ne pourras pas aller de l'avant. Il y a sûrement quelqu'un, tout près de toi, qui n'attend qu'un signe de ta part et te rendra heureux. Ce serait bête de passer à côté, toi qui es si intelligent.

\- Quelqu'un ? Qui ? relève-t-il en reniflant.

\- J'en vois au moins deux.

\- Mais… qui ?

\- Pour quelqu'un de parfait, tu n'es pas très observateur, fais-je dans un petit sourire.

\- Parce que je… ne voyais que… toi…

\- Raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas remarqué les regards insistants de tes amis Jin et Nino.

Il écarquille les yeux, stupéfait.

\- Quoi ? Non tu… dois te tromper. Ils…

\- sont dingues de toi, j'en mettrais ma main au feu, même si c'est plus évident chez Jin.

Il y a un silence, puis il demande en hoquetant :

\- Pourquoi tu… te préoccupes de moi… alors que tu… viens de me quitter ?

\- Parce que même si je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi, je veux ton bonheur. Parce que tu es et resteras un ami à mes yeux, même si tu ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de moi après aujourd'hui.

\- Non je… j'ai besoin de toi-même en… tant qu'ami. Laisse-moi juste le temps… de désapprendre à t'aimer…

Ce qu'il vient de dire me met mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'accroche comme ça alors que… enfin voilà quoi. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait pour le rendre dépendant. Ca fait bizarre.

\- Masaki… tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, mais… Sakurai-sempai… est ce que c'est pour lui que…

\- Non Tomo. Je ne ressens rien d'autre pour lui que de la tristesse, de la compassion et un peu de curiosité. Je ne t'ai pas quitté pour lui.

Il hoche la tête mais n'a pas vraiment l'air convaincu. Je me demande pourquoi.

Finalement il est reparti. Il a préféré faire changer son billet de retour, apparemment rester à Nago alors qu'on avait rompu le peinait, ce que je comprends tout à fait. J'espère ne plus jamais avoir à rompre avec qui que ce soit, c'est vraiment trop pénible. Du coup je suis de nouveau seul avec mes pensées. Mon mois de vacances touche à sa fin, je vais devoir rentrer à Tokyo et reprendre les rennes de mon émission… ainsi que revoir mon boss. On ne peut pas dire que ça m'enchante (le boss, pas l'émission) mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Nago va me manquer infiniment, surtout que je n'ai plus de refuge à Enoshima maintenant…

Evoquer cette ville me fait repenser à Sakurai-san et à son étrange comportement. J'en ai toujours pas le fin mot, mais il me fait trop de peine, il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'aider à ma manière et à mon niveau. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je vais trouver, il le faut. Ma conscience m'interdit de le laisser se débattre dans cette situation, même s'il a Nino pour l'… Nino ! Mais oui, c'est évident !

Je me précipite pour refaire ma valise et cours à la réception de l'hôtel pour prévenir que je pars. Il faut que j'aille à Enoshima maintenant, tout de suite !

J'ai pris un taxi pour m'emmener là-bas à partir de Narita, parce que j'étais trop fatigué pour faire la route moi-même, ça aurait été dangereux. Toute la difficulté, maintenant que j'y suis, va être de trouver comment contacter Nino puisque je n'ai pas son numéro. Mais peut-être que Jin va pouvoir m'aider. Tout mon plan va reposer sur l'aide que je pourrais recevoir dans cette ville de toute façon. Si personne ne veut m'aider, il tombera à l'eau et j'ai pas de plan B.

Je vais donc jusqu'au bar de Jin en priant pour que Tomo n'y soit pas en train de noyer son chagrin et soupire de soulagement en constatant que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Salut Jin, fais-je à l'intention du barman manifestement occupé à décharger le mini lave-vaisselle placé sous son comptoir.

\- Salut. Si tu cherche Tomo, il est pas là, dit-il en posant le verre qu'il venait d'en sortir.

\- Non, je le cherche pas. En fait on est plus ensemble.

Une étincelle joyeuse apparait dans son regard. J'avais raison, il attendait que la place soit libre. J'espère qu'il arrivera à rendre mon ex petit ami heureux.

\- Merde, il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Peu importe. Tu devrais foncer maintenant, parce que tu as de la concurrence.

\- He ?

\- Pas la peine de faire l'innocent, je t'avais grillé tu sais. Enfin bref c'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Est-ce que tu as un moyen de joindre Nino ?

\- Heu ouais, pourquoi ?

\- Tu peux lui demander de venir s'il te plait ? Moi je n'ai pas son numéro.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui ce serait bien, parce que je peux pas rester très longtemps à Enoshima, il va falloir que je rentre sur Tokyo.

\- Ok, attends.

Il s'éloigne et entre dans la pièce arrière cachée par un rideau. J'entends sa voix sans distinguer ce qu'il dit, mais à peine cinq minutes plus tard, il revient et me fait comprendre que Nino a accepté de venir. Super. Plus qu'à attendre alors.

Il faut presque une heure avant qu'il passe la porte, je commençais à désespérer.

\- Désolé pour l'attente, dit-il en entrant. Sho-chan m'a demandé des tas de trucs.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Ah par rapport à la fois où je t'ai trouvé chez lui tu veux dire ? Ca va, il est égal à lui-même. Sho-chan quoi. Alors, pourquoi tu m'as fais venir ?

\- Parce que je veux l'aider et pour ça, j'ai besoin de ta coopération, dis-je.

\- L'aider ? Comment ça ?

\- A sortir de sa coquille.

Il émet un long sifflement, signe qu'il trouve mon projet ambitieux.

\- Et bah mon vieux, tu doute de rien. Personne a jamais réussi, alors qu'est ce qui te fait croire que toi tu y arriveras ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais il faut que j'essaye. Je peux pas le laisser dans cette situation, c'est criminel. Surtout que je sais que derrière sa carapace, il est vulnérable.

\- Admettons. Je suppose que tu as une idée du coup, donc c'est quoi et pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

Je lui expose donc mon plan en détails, en oubliant pas de lui raconter la scène qui avait précédé sa venue de l'autre fois

\- Woh… Heu attends, stop, temps-mort, tu… Non rien. Bah écoute, je veux bien essayer de faire ce que tu dis, mais rien ne garantit que ça marchera, tu sais.

\- Rien ne dit le contraire non plus.

Pov Sho

La maison est calme, j'entends juste le bruissement du vent dans les arbres du jardin. C'est l'atmosphère idéale pour écrire, pour créer… pourtant je n'y arrive pas. Mes pensées sont troublées par sa présence alors même qu'il n'est pas là et je visualise sa silhouette dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Les mots, les phrases, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, chamboulé par sa voix inquiète. Inquiète pour moi alors que je le traite mal depuis le départ. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je suis tellement agacé qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir de moi, qu'être infect avec lui est un peu ma vengeance. Et comme il est trop doux pour s'opposer réellement à moi… Je sais, c'est bas, quand on est un Sakurai, de se comporter comme un enfant à qui on a volé ses billes, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. J'espère qu'il se souviendra vite, que je puisse arrêter et le traiter à nouveau comme je l'avais fais pendant ces deux merveilleux jours…

 _Flashback_

 _\- Allez viens, Sho-chan n sera mieux à l'intérieur, tu crois pas ?_

 _\- Je sais pas, Nino, je suis pas à l'aise…_

 _\- C'est juste une salle d'arcade, ça va pas te mordre._

 _\- Mais si mère apprend que…_

 _\- Comment tu veux qu'elle l'apprenne alors qu'on lui dira rien du tout ?_

 _\- Elle sait toujours tout… dis-je en frissonnant à son évocation._

 _\- Allez n'y pense pas. Il va pleuvoir alors il vaut mieux qu'on soit dedans. Viens._

 _Sur ces mots, il me pousse littéralement dans cet endroit que ma mère appelle le "lieu de perdition de la jeunesse" et j'entre dans un autre monde. Celui du bruit, de la musique forte, des rires et des conversations à voix haute. Tout ce que je ne connais pas bien que j'ai dix-sept ans, puisque chez moi il n'y a de place que pour le travail._

 _Soudain, un grondement sourd se fait entendre, puis un fort claquement sec et le bruit d'un déluge qui s'abat. On s'est mis à l'abri juste à temps. Ce qu'on ne peut pas dire des deux garçons en uniforme qui passent brusquement la porte, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur comme si leur vie en dépendait, trempés, riants et essoufflés par une probable course._

 _\- Ouf, safe, fait le plus grand dont les cheveux lui tombent à moitié sur le visage. T'avais raison Massu, c'était bien un orage. Quelle sauce on s'est pris !_

 _\- J'ai toujours raison, t'avais pas encore remarqué depuis le temps ?_

 _Le regard du plus grand se pose alors sur Nino et moi qui sommes parfaitement secs grâce à l'à propos de mon meilleur ami… et je me fige, stupéfait de tout ce que je lis dans ses yeux. Si j'avais un regard aussi expressif à la maison, je me ferais engueuler comme pas permit. L'expression c'est la faiblesse a l'habitude de dire ma mère avant d'ajouter qu'il faut savoir garder une expression neutre en toute circonstance._

 _\- Oh des nouvelles têtes ! s'exclame-t-il joyeusement. Cool ! Salut les gars, vous êtes d'où ?_

 _\- Heu, du lycée Himawari à Enoshima._

 _\- Enoshima ? (il se tourne vers le dénommé Massu) C'est où ça ?_

 _\- Au nord de Tokyo je crois, répond le concerné._

 _\- Oui c'est ça, acquiesce Nino._

 _\- Et bah vous venez de loin, remarque encore le plus grand._

 _\- On est en voyage scolaire._

 _\- Oui je m'en doutais. Vous restez avec nous ? De toute façon avec ce qui tombe, il vaut mieux pas sortir._

 _\- Heu mais… ça ne va pas vous déranger ? demandé-je timidement._

 _\- Mais non, t'inquiète. Plus on est de fous, moins y'a de riz !_

 _\- He ?_

 _\- Il veut dire "plus on est de fous, plus on rit", reprend Massu. Excusez-le, il a un peu un humour pourri_

 _\- Méheu ! Ah au fait, je suis Aiba Masaki, me dit le grand en me tendant la main._

 _Peu habitué aux contacts quels qu'ils soient, j'hésite un instant avant de la prendre et de la serrer. Un genre de décharge me traverse aussitôt. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Sakurai Sho, dis-je prêt à entendre les habituelles exclamations élogieuses à propos de mon nom, de mon père et de mes oncles._

 _Mais rien ne vient et, sur son visage, rien ne laisse même supposer qu'il sache de quelle famille je fais partie. Et juste ça me fait plaisir parce que ça veut dire qu'il me parle à moi et pas à la célébrité de ma famille._

 _\- Ninomiya Kazunari, se présente à son tour Nino._

 _Mais mon regard n'arrive pas à quitter le visage ouvert et souriant d'Aiba-kun._

 _\- On allait faire un bowling, vous vous joignez à nous ? propose Massu._

 _\- Je n'y ai jamais joué, avoué-je, piteux._

 _D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais joué à rien en fait. Depuis ma petite enfance, mes activités se limitent à travailler, travailler et encore travailler. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que m'amuser._

 _\- Bah il faut une première fois à tout, répond Aiba._

 _Et il y a aucun sarcasme dans sa voix. Il a vraiment l'air de le penser._

 _On les a donc suivis et il a été décidé qu'on casserait les binômes. Je me suis donc retrouvé avec Aiba-kun et Nino avec Massu, ce qui a pas l'a ir de lui déplaire. Moi je me sens intimidé d'être avec lui, je sais pas trop comment me comporter. Je suis habitué à Nino et sa façon d'être, mais je sais qu'il s'adapte à moi aussi… alors qu'Aiba-kun est… Il est naturel. Et ça me déstabilise._

 _\- D'abord je vais te montrer comment tenir la boule. Tout le reste dépend de ça, me dit-il en souriant._

 _\- D'accord._

 _Il me montre donc la bonne façon de faire, puis le mouvement adéquat pour lancer droit. Il me laisse ensuite essayer, puis se place derrière moi pour corriger ma position et mon mouvement. Très très près. Trop pour ma tranquillité d'esprit et mon cœur qui s'est brusquement emballé._

 _\- On va dire que le premier coup est pour toi, ça te permettra de tester en condition. Tu es prêt ?_

 _\- N… Non, pas vraiment…_

 _Il rigole._

 _\- Allez c'est facile je t'assure. Essaye._

 _\- D'accord… soufflé-je._

 _Je mets donc les doigts dans les trous de la lourde boule, remonte le bras qui la tient à hauteur de mon visage, puis ramène rapidement mon bras en arrière… et sens la boule s'échapper, roulant vers l'arrière._

 _\- Aaaaaah ! Sakurai fais gaffe ! s'exclame Massu qui a fait un bond en arrière juste à temps pour qu'elle ne lui écrase pas les pieds._

 _\- Désolé, fais-je, honteux, en me précipitant pour la rattraper._

 _\- C'est rien, c'est pas grave, ça arrive, me rassure Aiba-kun._

 _\- C'est rien, c'est rien… c'est pas tes pieds qu'il a failli réduire en bouillie… marmonne alors Massu, mettant un comble à ma confusion._

 _\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de me faire jouer… marmonné-je. Je vais m'assoir et vous regarder, ça vaudra mieux._

 _\- Mais non, mais non. Allez récupère cette boule, reprend ta position et aie un peu confiance en toi._

 _Comment ne pas obéir à cette voix douce, à cette bonne humeur, à ce caractère… Il est mon exact opposé._

 _Je reprends donc la boule que j'avais posée et fais un deuxième essai. Cette fois mon lancer part devant moi, mais tombe immédiatement dans la rigole située du côté gauche. Ce qui le fait rire. Son rire, mon dieu… Il est si frais, si agréable à entendre, si adorable…. J'ai tellement envie d'entendre ce son encore et encore, que je suis prêt à faire tomber cette boule jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Ce qui risque de se produire vu comme je suis mauvais._

 _Fin du flashback_

Après ça nous étions allés manger un hamburger dans le restaurant tenu par les parents de Massu et avions bavardé un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'heure de fin du quartier libre sonne. Nino et moi étions repartis en promettant à Aiba-kun de se retrouver le lendemain au même endroit et j'avais eu un mal fou à m'endormir tellement j'étais excité à l'idée de le revoir. L'excitation, ce sentiment qui m'était inconnu jusque là. Je n'ai pas compris que ce jour-là, j'étais tombé amoureux désespérément et je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que cet amour ne s'éteindrait pas malgré les années. Mais ma mère savait. Elle avait compris à mon retour de Nago, que quelque chose en moi avait changé et elle s'était arrangée, je ne sais plus exactement comment, pour m'éloigner de lui psychologiquement. Il me semble qu'elle avait, entre autres, prétendu qu'Aiba-kun avait une copine depuis de nombreuses années et qu'il envisageait de l'épouser dès leur entrée à l'université. Son travail de sape avait duré des mois et comme, enfermé dans ma prison de travail, je ne pouvais ni contacter celui que j'aimais, ni le voir, j'avais fini par me résigner à ne plus jamais le revoir et je me suis efforcé de ne plus trop penser à lui pendant les années qui ont suivi.

Après la mort de ma mère, délivré, j'avais mené une enquête pour tenter de retrouver celui après qui mon cœur continuait à soupirer. J'avais ainsi découvert qu'il habitait Tokyo depuis trois ans et travaillait comme animateur sur une petite station de radio dont il tenait les rênes d'une émission nocturne. L'appel soudain de son patron, Ohno-san, pour me demander de participer à son émission, m'était apparue comme un signe du ciel : le revoir était mon destin.

\- Shoooooo-chaaaaaan ! T'es oùùùùùù ?!

La voix de Nino dans l'entrée me tire de mes souvenirs.

\- Dans le bureau, où veux-tu que je sois, réponds-je en élevant la voix pour qu'il m'entende.

Il me rejoint donc rapidement et, comme d'habitude, me sourit.

\- Non mais t'as vu l'heure ? Tu es encore convalescent je te rappelle, alors tu es pas censé bosser aussi tard. C'est l'heure de te détendre et je sais exactement comment.

\- Kazunari… fais-je, un brin agacé de son paternalisme.

\- Oh tu peux toujours m'appeler par mon prénom complet, ça m'impressionne pas et ça changera rien non plus. Allez zou, dans ta chambre et plus vite que ça.

Je tente encore de résister parce que je déteste qu'il me donne des ordres, mais il a une volonté assez implacable, je finis donc par en passer par là où il veut et le suivre dans ma chambre.

\- Maintenant tu t'allonge et tu te détends, d'accord ?

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

\- Non.

\- Ca a le mérite d'être clair, marmonné-je en m'étendant donc sur le lit.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois trifouiller la radio antique (j'aime les postes de radio des années cinquante. Ils ont un certain charme) posée sur ma commode. A quoi joue-t-il ?

\- Sho-chan… n'abandonne pas. Tu peux le faire.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Mais au lieu de répondre, il laisse la radio sur une fréquence et quitte la pièce. Qu'est ce qu'il… Je m'interromps en entendant la voix d'Aiba s'élever du poste de radio. Il y mit T.R.L…

« Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue sur TRL ! Ici Aiba Masaki qui vous parle en direct comme tous les soirs ! Avant de commencer notre émission avec notre invité, j'aimerais faire passer un message à une personne qui se reconnaitra : "Tu peux y arriver, je le sais. Sors de ta coquille et viens sans hésiter. Il n'y a que le premier pas qui coûte. Oublie l'ombre, prends confiance et avance dans la lumière." Voilà c'est fini pour le message, nous allons commencer notre émission. J'accueille donc… »

Je coupe la radio à ce moment-là et reste songeur. Je ne peux pas ne pas comprendre que ce message m'était destiné, c'était trop évident. Mais c'est tellement plus facile à dire qu'à faire…


	8. Souvenirs, souvenirs

Pov Aiba

Bon bah voilà, j'ai jeté un pavé dans sa marre. Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra vers moi aussi facilement, mais si mon message pouvait lui avoir servi d'électrochoc, ce serait déjà bien. Par contre, comme j'ai pris l'initiative du message sans en parler à mon boss, il vient de me faire le signe que j'étais mort. J'en doute pas et c'était sûr connaissant ce qu'il pense de moi, mais j'ai pris ce risque en toute connaissance de cause. Du coup je ne suis pas très pressé de finir l'émission, même si l'invité est un peu chiant, parce que je sais que je vais me faire copieusement engueuler dès que j'aurais rendu l'antenne.

L'invité finit par s'en aller et Ohno-san me fait signe de le rejoindre. Je soupire et vais donc le voir.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?! Passer un message personnel en direct… Tu sais que je pourrais te virer pour ça ?!

\- Je sais. Si vous voulez me virer, faites-le mais j'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire.

\- Tu…

Je le vois fermer les yeux et se pincer l'arrête du nez.

\- Ecoute Aiba-kun… je ne vais pas te virer parce que je n'ai personne à mettre à ta place, mais ne recommence jamais ce genre de manigance, compris ?

\- Oui oui... fais-je en retenant de justesse un gros soupir qui l'aurait peut-être fait changer d'avis.

\- Allez va-t-en maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à demain.

Je hoche la tête et file sans demander mon reste. A peine dehors, je mets de côté tout ce qui concerne la radio et mes pensées se tournent vers Sho-san.

 _Un mois et demi plus tard_

Je me doutais que mon message de l'autre fois, celui pour lequel j'ai pris le risque de me faire virer, ne serait pas suivi d'effet… mais là quand même, rien de chez rien, je suis déçu. Pas pour moi mais pour Sho-san, qu'il n'ait pas la volonté de faire changer les choses.

Bref, avec tout ça, j'arrive in extremis à la station et j'ai même failli manquer le début de l'émission que Shige m'a laissé sur le fil. Et en prime j'arrive pas à déchiffrer le nom de l'inviter. Cette situation a comme un air de déjà-vu…

\- Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue sur TRL ! fais-je d'un ton aussi joyeux que Aiba Masaki qui vous parle en direct comme tous les soirs ! Notre invité de ce soir est… (j'écarquille les yeux en voyant Sho-san entrer dans le studio et s'assoir face à moi) Sakurai Sho-san… achevé-je stupéfait, alors qu'Ohno-san me fait signe de poursuivre. Heu bonsoir Sakurai-san.

Qu'est ce qu'il fait là après le désastre de la première émission ? Il est maso ? Pourquoi il est sorti de son repère alors qu'il aime pas Tokyo ? Est-ce que par hasard… Mais non c'est pas possible, il aurait pas mit six semaines à réagir…

\- Bonsoir Aiba-san. Vous semblez surpris de me voir.

\- Un peu oui, je dois l'avouer. C'est encore de poèmes que vous venez nous parler ce soir ?

\- D'un en particulier pour être précis. Voulez-vous l'entendre ?

\- Avec plaisir, réponds-je dans un sourire, alors que mentalement, je crie "noooon !".

\- Il s'intitule "souviens-toi", précise-t-il avant de déclamer :

Souviens-toi de ce temps,

De ces jours d'antan,

Où nous étions adolescents.

Souviens-toi de ce jour,

De ce déluge lourd,

Sans personne autour.

Souviens-toi de ces mots, de ces rires,

Souviens-toi de ce jeu,

Souviens-toi du garçon d'alors.

L'avais-tu senti à cet instant ?

Avais-tu noté ce temps hors du temps ?

Rien ne te revient pourtant.

Dans tes yeux, je ne distingue que le néant.

Pourquoi suis-je seul à me rappeler ?

Pourquoi m'as-tu oublié ?

Souviens-toi,

Je t'en prie, souviens-toi.

Regarde dans mon cœur, dans mon âme d'enfant,

Et devine mes sentiments.

Il se tait brusquement et continue de me fixer comme il l'a fait pendant toute sa récitation, sûrement pour me faire comprendre que c'est terminé. Je retiens un soupir de soulagement. C'est beau et plus simplement écrit que celui de l'autre fois, mais c'est toujours aussi triste et badant. Il sait pas écrire des trucs plus gais ? Je suis presque déprimé maintenant.

\- Heu… Ce poème est d'un style différent de celui que vous aviez récité lors de votre précédente venue, non ? dis-je parce qu'il faut bien que je reprenne la parole. Il avait l'air encore plus personnel et plus triste aussi mais dans un autre genre.

\- C'est le cas. Ce poème vient directement de mon cœur.

\- Alors il s'adresse à quelqu'un en particulier ?

\- Oui. Une personne que j'ai connue il y a longtemps et que je n'ai jamais pu oublier bien que nous nous soyons longtemps perdus de vue.

\- Vous espérez donc que cette personne l'aura entendu et compris le message ?

\- Je l'espère oui, mais comme cette personne n'est pas fine, no portée sur les sous-entendus et qu'elle est maladroite comme pas deux, je ne me fais toutefois pas d'illusion.

\- Et bien croisons les doigts pour vous alors. Heu…

Je risque un regard vers mon boss, qui me fait encore signe de continuer. Conclusion il faut que je meuble… Pourquoi je me sens si peu à l'aise et bavard quand Sho-san est invité à l'émission, alors qu'en dehors ça va assez bien ? C'est bizarre…

\- Heu… Est-ce que ce poème fera partie du recueil dont vous évoquiez la publication la dernière fois ?

\- Non. Ce poème lui est exclusivement destiné.

\- Enfin à cette personne et aux auditeurs de T.R.L maintenant, rectifié-je en rigolant.

J'espérais qu'il rit aussi, mais c'est raté, ça ne lui déclenche même pas un sourire. J'ai presque envie de jeter l'éponge avec lui, mais vu qu'il a prit la peine d'écrire ce poème déprimant pour une personne en particulier, c'est que son cas est pas si désespéré que ça. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que cette personne se reconnaisse, se souvienne de ce dont il parle et le recontacte. Si seulement je pouvais retrouver cette personne pour lui, j'aurais peut-être une chance de voir son sourire.

Pov Sho

Je n'y crois pas. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire qu'en déclamant ce poème en le regardant droit dans les yeux sans ciller et alors que je répondais à ses questions en parlant de lui, il n'ait toujours pas compris. Comment peut-on manquer de subtilité à ce point ? Comment… Je ne comprends pas. Mon cerveau logique n'arrive pas à saisir comment le sien fonctionne. Je sais bien que c'était seulement deux jours il y a quinze ans, mais tout de même… Il n'est quand même pas simplet ou naïf au point de croire que je puisse parler de quelqu'un d'autre ? Ca me dépasse… Et l'émission se termine avec des questions bateau, sans qu'aucune illumination n'ait eu lieu. Je me retiens de soupirer mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

\- Je suis content de te voir, Sho-san, me dit-il une fois les micros coupés. Mais je m'y attendais pas du tout en fait, personne m'avait prévenu.

Il m'a tutoyé, comme dans le message qu'il m'avait fait passer par son émission, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, j'ai presque l'impression d'être revenu à ces jours-là.

\- J'avais cru comprendre effectivement. Mais je plaide coupable pour cette fois. C'est moi qui ai insisté auprès d'Ohno-san.

\- He ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment.

\- Oh… Et bien… en tout cas, j'espère que le destinataire de ton poème l'aura entendu. Mais à mon avis, tu n'as pas choisi le bon créneau horaire pour ça.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'il l'a entendu, réponds-je en le tutoyant à mon tour. J'espère qu'il l'aura compris et me rejoindra dans les jours à venir.

\- J'espère aussi pour toi, parce que tu as vraiment l'air de tenir à cette personne.

\- Oui énormément.

Il y a un blanc. Décidément, la cadre de la radio crée vraiment un genre de malaise entre nous.

\- Tu es descendu à quel hôtel ? demande-t-il pour combler le silence.

\- Aucun, je rentre ce soir.

\- Ah…

De nouveau un blanc. Ca devient gênant là mais je ne sais pas quoi ajouter.

\- Je pense aller à Enoshima ce week-end, dit-il soudain, manifestement à sa propre surprise.

Il n'a probablement pas compris que le poème lui était destiné, mais son subconscient le pousse malgré tout dans ma direction.

\- Voir Yamashita ? fais-je innocemment alors que je sais pertinemment qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble.

\- Non, on est plus ensemble en fait.

\- Ah ? Alors que vas-tu faire là-bas ? l'interrogé-je de nouveau, pour le plaisir de l'entendre dire ce que je sais qu'il va dire.

\- Je me disais que je pourrais te rendre visite. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

J'en dis que je veux ! Je ne veux que ça, que tu viennes, que tu me tires de ma solitude avec des manières effrontées, ton caractère et ton humour ! Et si seulement tu pouvais te souvenir, ce serait parfait…

Pov Aiba

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais… pourquoi continues-tu à te préoccuper de moi alors que je t'ai si mal traité ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose me pousse vers toi.

\- Je vois.

Depuis la fin de l'émission, on va de moment gênant en moment gênant. Il sait manifestement plus quoi dire et moi non plus. Heureusement, c'est le moment que choisit Ohno-san pour toquer à la vitre avec son doigt, avant de me faire signe de le rejoindre. Est-ce que je vais encore me faire engueuler ? J'ai pourtant tout bien fait, mais il est jamais satisfait de rien quand il s'agit de moi.

Je m'excuse auprès de Sho-san, puis le rejoins et il referme la porte insonorisée, avant de me fixer en croisant les bras.

\- Alors, Aiba-kun, tu m'explique ?

\- He ?

\- Sakurai-san, qui avait l'air de te détester au point qu'il m'a téléphoné de l'hôpital pour exiger ton licenciement immédiat, m'a soudain appelé pour insister venir à ton émission et discute maintenant avec toi comme si de rien était, comme si vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde. Qu'est ce que tu me cache ?

J'encaisse le coup à propos de sa demande de licenciement mais ne relève pas. Ca, c'était l'ancien Sho-san.

\- Mais rien du tout.

\- A d'autres.

\- Je vous assure. Enfin je l'ai un peu aidé une ou deux fois mais à part ça…

Il me regarde d'un air suspicieux mais n'ajoute rien.

\- Bon, on verra ça plus tard, rentre chez toi.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit, Ohno-san.

Il ne répond pas et va s'enfermer dans son bureau alors que je rouvre la porte. Je me demande quand il dort ce mec ?

\- Je vais t'accompagner à l'aéroport, dis-je alors à Sho-san. Tu ne peux pas y rester seul jusqu'à l'heure de ton vol.

\- Mais il faut que tu dormes quand même… proteste-t-il.

\- J'irais me coucher après. Attends une minute, j'appelle un taxi, ajuté-je en sortant mon portable.

Aucun mot n'est échangé pendant le long trajet en voiture. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait totalement compris le message que j'essayais de lui faire passer l'autre fois et en même temps, il ne m'a pas envoyé bouler quand j'ai dis que je pourrais venir le voir le week-end prochain. Du coup, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser… et lui je ne sais pas du tout à quoi il pense. C'est déstabilisant. Et un peu déprimant aussi.

Du coup, en me préparant à prendre la route pour Enoshima le samedi matin, je ne sais toujours pas sur quel pied danser. Est-ce que je dois vraiment aller voir Sho-san chez lui ? Et si je croise Tomo, qu'est ce que je ferais ? Aaaaaah je suis paumé… Et j'ai personne à qui demander conseil en plus. Pourquoi ma vie est-elle devenue si compliquée ?

Je soupire et sursaute quand mon portable sonne alors que j'allais enfourcher mon scooter. Tiens, un numéro que je ne connais pas

\- Moshi moshi ? Aiba à l'appareil.

« Salut Masaki, c'est Nino. C'est Tomo qui m'a passé ton numéro. »

\- Salut Nino, fais-je avant d'hésiter à demander : Comment il va ?

« Pas fort. Votre rupture l'a vraiment affecté. Mais Jin et moi on est là pour lui. »

\- D'ailleurs je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus m'adresser la parole.

« Et bah tu t'es trompé. On s'entendait plutôt pas mal alors ça m'aurait embêté qu'on se perde de vue pour ça. Mais ta voix est différente… Tu es tracassé par un truc ? »

J'hésite à lui faire des confidences, puis finalement me décide à tout lui raconter.

« Je vois… », fait-il quand je termine mon récit. « Bah écoute je ne sais pas si je te serais d'une grande aide, mais tu n'as qu'à venir, on sortira faire des trucs. Je crois que tu as besoin de penser à autre chose, de te changer les idées. »

\- Justement j'allais me mettre en route.

« Alors c'est parfait. Je t'attendrais sur la place, d'accord ? »

\- D'accord. A tout à l'heure alors.

Je raccroche, range mon portable dans ma poche et démarre aussitôt, direction Enoshima.

Pendant tout le trajet, j'essaye de ne pas trop réfléchir, du coup, j'ai le refrain sans queue ni tête d'une chanson entendue sur Youtube, en boucle dans la tête. "Leva's polka" ça s'appelle. Enfin bref, tout en me chantant ça (ça vide vraiment la tête parce que c'est juste un assemblage de sons), je finis par arriver sur la place en question et me gare exactement à l'endroit où je m'étais mis la toute première fois que j'ai mis les pieds dans cette ville. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des années tellement il s'est passé de choses depuis…

\- Masaki !

La voix de Nino derrière moi me fait retourner et je lui dédie un sourire.

\- Salut.

\- Salut. Pas trop pénible la route ?

\- Non ça va, je suis habitué maintenant. Mais du coup heu…

Je suis un peu gêné, parce que moi, là, j'ai plus de logement dans cette ville.

\- Oui ?

Je vais quand même pas lui dire, parce que je sais très bien ce qu'il va répondre et ça m'embêterait de jouer les squatteurs.

\- Ah si tu t'en fais pour ce que je crois, t'inquiète pas, je serais content de t'héberger.

\- Désolé…

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Allez viens, on va chez moi pour que tu puisses poser tes affaires.

Toujours embarrassé, je le suis sans rien dire après avoir récupéré mon sac sous le siège de mon scooter.

\- Je te propose un ciné ce soir pour te distraire, me dit-il en chemin. Et ensuite un petit resto sympa.

\- C'est sympa d'essayer de me changer les idées…

\- Disons que c'est un prêté pour un rendu.

\- He ?

Heu… je sais que je ne suis pas une flèche, mais là je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il veut dire par là. Ou alors je suis tellement fatigué que mon cerveau n'imprime plus, je ne sais pas.

\- Tu es venu en aide à Sho-chan plusieurs fois. C'est bien plus que n'importe qui a jamais fais pour lui, Tomo inclus. Et je te suis vraiment reconnaissant de ça.

\- Ah… Bah… Heu… C'est rien… balbutié-je, gêné.

Il finit par s'immobiliser et me fixe longuement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu… Masaki, il va falloir que je te parle sérieusement tout à l'heure.

Oh oh… Je n'aime pas trop quand quelqu'un sort ce genre de phrase… En général, ça entraine une conversation désagréable… et je ne suis pas sûr d'être dans un état d'esprit assez positif pour l'encaisser. Mais dans la mesure où il m'accueille chez lui, il serait plutôt malvenu de ma part de fuir la discussion.

\- … Si tu veux.

\- Fais pas cette tête, j'ai pas l'intention de t'engueuler, de te faire la morale ou autre.

Ca me rassure un peu et du coup, j'entre avec lui dans une toute petite maison. Il me pilote vers une chambre et me laisse m'installer, puis m'offre à boire et un silence s'installe alors que je m'assois sur son canapé.

\- Masaki… mon nom et mon visage ne te disent rien ? finit-il par me demander.

\- He ?

\- On s'était déjà rencontrés avant ce jour-là au bar de Jin. Et tu avais aussi déjà vu Sho-chan avant qu'il soit invité à ton émission.

\- He ?

Mais de quoi il parle ?

\- Ca remonte à quinze ans. Sho-chan et moi on était en voyage scolaire à Nago. Il y a eu un gros orage et on est entrés en catastrophe dans la salle de jeu, complètement trempés. On s'est présentés et tu as proposé qu'on fasse un bowling, ensuite tu as donné un cours de lancer à Sho-chan qui en avait jamais fait.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, des images me reviennent. Celle d'un garçon de dix-sept ans, timide, maladroit et complètement introverti. Sakurai Sho… Sakurai Sho !

\- Mais oui ! m'exclamé-je en me souvenant brusquement.

Tellement de choses se sont passées dans ma vie pendant ces années, que ces deux jours et les deux garçons rencontrés à ce moment-là, m'étaient totalement sortis de l'esprit. Mais maintenant tout me revient. Et brutalement, je comprends aussi le sens du poème qu'il avait déclamé en revenant à l'émission. La personne dont il parlait, celle qui devait se souvenir de lui et comprendre ses sentiments… c'était moi !

\- Tu as compris maintenant ?

\- Oui.

\- Et… qu'est ce que tu pense de lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas Nino… Je pense que j'ai fini par m'y attacher mais… je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça de l'amour… Je n'ai pas trop de points de comparaison en fait.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je ne suis jamais vraiment tombé amoureux. Là-dessus, Sho-san a de l'avance sur moi.

Il y a un nouveau blanc, pendant lequel on boit tous les deux notre bière. Il va me falloir le temps de me remettre du choc des souvenirs.

\- Ecoute, on devrait aller le voir. Il faut qu'il sache que tu es là et que tu te rappelle enfin de lui, décrète-t-il, me faisant m'étrangler avec la gorgée que je venais de prendre.

Je me mets à tousser comme un perdu et Nino me donne de petites tapes dans le dos.

\- Et bah, et bah, remets-toi. Ca va ?

\- Oui oui mais… tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu rapide ? fais-je une fois mon souffle revenu.

\- Rapide ?! Masaki, il a attendu quinze ans que tu te souviennes de lui… Quinze ans. Je pense qu'il est largement temps maintenant. Il a assez patienté. Personne ne te demande de sortir avec lui, juste de lui faire savoir qu'il t'est revenu en mémoire.

Il n'a pas tort, mais je me sens… je ne sais pas… bizarre… Comment il a pu garder des sentiments pendant quinze ans, pour une personne dont il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de lui ? Ca me dépasse. Sa capacité à aimer dépasse mon entendement.

Je termine pensivement ma bière et emboîte machinalement le pas à Nino lorsqu'il se dirige vers la porte. Pendant tout le trajet à pieds, je me demande ce que je vais lui dire et quand on arrive en vue de la maison, je ne sais toujours pas.

Pov Sho

Il n'a rien compris… Il n'a vraiment pas saisi de qui je parlais dans mon poème… Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il comprenne. J'ai envie de le secouer comme une prunier et de lui crier de rassembler ses souvenirs d'il y a quinze ans… mais bien sûr je ne le ferais pas. Un Sakurai ne peut pas se permettre de se comporter de cette façon. Ce serait tellement plus simple si mes sentiments avaient pu s'éteindre d'eux-mêmes avec le temps… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils ne fassent au contraire que se renforcer ?

Je pousse un long soupir et m'approche de la fenêtre pour regarder la rue si calme devant la maison. Trop calme. J'ai…

Le cours de mes pensées est interrompu lorsque je remarque non loin deux silhouettes que je ne peux que reconnaitre : Nino… et Aiba. Que font-ils ensemble ? Pourquoi ? Il n'y a aucune raison que…

Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge et mon cœur se serrer douloureusement. Non… Non pas encore… Je ne veux pas de nouveau assister au spectacle de mon unique amour, en couple avec une de mes connaissances. Et surtout pas avec mon meilleur ami. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter… Je ne pourrais plus le supporter… Il ne faut pas que j'aie à le supporter…

Les silhouettes s'éloignent et j'hésite encore à sortir, mais la peur de voir ma crainte se réaliser finit par prendre le pas sur mes réticences à me donner en spectacle en pleine rue. Courant comme le permet mon kimono jusqu'au rez de chaussée, je manque dévaler les escaliers et ne dois qu'à une chance extrême de ne pas avoir d'accident, mais je ne m'attarde pas sur ces considérations car quelque chose de plus important a pris place en moi : il faut que je les rattrape. A n'importe quel prix.

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée à toute volée et débouche à l'extérieur. Affolé de ne plus les voir, je regarde à gauche, puis à droite et me remets à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait.

\- Masakiiiiiii ! Maaaaaa-saaaaaa-kiiiiii ! crié-je à pleins poumons, comme je ne l'avais jamais fais de mon existence.

Pov Aiba

Une voix affolée hurlant mon prénom me force à m'immobiliser et à me retourner. Qui est ce que…

Et soudain, je vois débouler un boulet de canon habillé d'un kimono.

\- Sho… -san ? réalisé-je, ébahi.

\- Masaki ! m'interpelle-t-il de nouveau, moins fort, en s'immobilisant à quelques mètres de nous, avant de nous rejoindre et de littéralement s'abattre sur ma poitrine pour me serrer contre lui à m'étouffer.

Ce que j'allais dire meurt littéralement sur mes lèvres, car il vient brusquement d'y poser les siennes. Son baiser a l'innocence de l'adolescent d'alors et ça me bouleverse.

\- Sho… murmuré-je en abandonnant le suffixe comme il l'a fait.

\- Je t'aime, Masaki… Je t'ai toujours aimé…


	9. La révélation

J'avais beau le savoir depuis que j'ai compris le sens de son poème (c'est-à-dire moins d'une heure techniquement), l'entendre affirmer ça à pleine voix alors qu'il est tellement introverti et coincé en temps normal, me fait vraiment quelque chose et, malgré moi, je referme les bras sur lui Il a l'air tellement… je ne sais pas… fragile malgré son apparente force, que cette évidence clamant qu'il a besoin de ma protection m'apparait plus que jamais.

\- Tu as mis du temps avant de réagir, murmuré-je. Mais je suis heureux que tu l'ais fait… Tu es libre maintenant, Sho. Il ne te reste plus qu'à prendre vraiment ton envol.

Il me regarde, peinant manifestement à comprendre.

\- Je parle de la prison virtuelle bâtie par ta famille, surtout ta mère, précisé-je. Tu as fais quelques pas en dehors, il te reste à vraiment t'en affranchir.

\- Tu… sais ?

\- Nino m'a tout raconté. Et… je me suis aussi souvenu de toi il y a quinze ans.

\- Enfin… Enfin… souffle-t-il, manifestement heureux, en se blottissant de nouveau contre moi.

\- Désolé d'avoir été si long.

\- Peu importe… Tu te rappelle, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Tu vas attraper froid en kimono par cette température. Viens, je te raccompagne chez toi. Ca ne t'ennuie pas Nino ?… Bah… (je regarde tout autour de moi) où il est passé ?

\- Il s'est esquivé discrètement. C'est une de ses qualités. Tu vas rester avec moi maintenant, n'est ce pas ?

Là je ne suis pas trop sûr de ce que je dois comprendre. Est-ce qu'il parle de maintenant, d'aujourd'hui ou de en général ? Parce que ce n'est pas du tout la même chose.

\- Heu…

\- Je parle de ce week-end. Tu avais bien dis que tu venais me voir non ?

\- Heu, oui je l'ai dis, mais…

\- Nino comprendra, ne t'inquiète pas, conclut-il en glissant sa main dans la mienne.

Je suis quand même un peu embêté vu qu'il m'héberge, mais bon là, il faut d'abord mettre Sho à l'abri du froid, le reste, on verra après. Heureusement qu'on est tout près de chez lui.

\- Au fait, qu'est ce que vous faisiez vers chez moi tous les deux ?

\- Il voulait que je vienne te dire que je me rappelais de toi.

\- Oh… Mais vous aviez dépassé la maison là.

\- Bah on discutait, on discutait et on a pas fait attention.

Sa main serre la mienne. Avec douceur mais comme s'il craignait que je m'envole et je trouve ça adorable. On entre donc chez lui et je veille à ce qu'il n'ait pas froid, puis on s'installe dans son salon… et le silence aussi. Je suis un peu gêné de savoir qu'il m'aime alors que moi je ne sais pas où j'en suis exactement à son sujet.

\- Alors tu… commençons-nous en même temps.

\- Toi d'abord, dit-il.

\- Non non vas-y.

\- D'accord. Alors tu as compris comment ?

\- Ah… C'est Nino qui m'a rappelé l'histoire. Il s'était passé tellement de choses dans ma vie depuis ces deux jours-là, qu'effectivement, notre rencontre était passée aux oubliettes. Mais tout m'est revenu pendant qu'il m'en parlait et je t'ai parfaitement revu ce jour-là. Tu étais tellement timide et maladroit…

\- Je sais…

\- Mais c'était mignon en quelque sorte.

\- Tu m'as trouvé mignon ?

\- Heu oui.

Un grand sourire heureux totalement innocent se dessine alors sur son visage et j'en reçois comme un coup au cœur. On dirait… que seul son corps et son esprit ont vieilli, mais que dans son cœur, il est resté cet adolescent de dix-sept ans. Exactement comme Nino avait tenté de me le faire comprendre il y a quelques temps. Je ne l'avais pas cru ce jour-là, mais la candeur avec laquelle Sho est en train de se comporter avec moi, confirme ce qu'il disait.

\- Et toi alors, qu'est ce que tu allais dire ?

\- Rien d'important.

\- Non Masaki, ne fais pas ça… Contrairement à moi tu es quelqu'un d'ouvert, d'enjoué, alors ne fais pas comme moi, ne te referme pas. Parles-moi sans crainte. Comme ce jour-là.

\- Je me demandais juste ce qui… enfin ce qui t'avait attiré chez moi parce que… on est très différents.

\- Comme le jour et la nuit. Mais les contraires s'attirent, on ne te l'a jamais dit ?

\- Si… Mais je n'y ai jamais cru.

\- Alors pour répondre à ta question, ce qui m'attirait déjà chez toi à l'époque, c'est ton sourire, ton rire et ta joie de vivre. Et aussi le fait que tu me parle de façon naturelle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- A cause de la célébrité de ma famille, personne hormis Nino ne m'avait jamais approché pour moi. Tu étais différent.

\- En même temps, je ne connaissais pas ta famille, même de nom.

\- Justement, ça non plus je n'en avais pas l'habitude. Et ça m'a plu. Et puis il y a eu cette partie de bowling… Ce qui m'a fait vraiment tomber amoureux de toi à ce moment-là, c'est ta gentillesse et ton évident désir de m'aider sans rien attendre en retour. Comme tout ce que tu as fais depuis que je t'ai retrouvé ce soir-là. Je ne connais personne d'aussi désintéressé que toi.

\- Je vois… fais-je parce qu'il faut bien que je dise quelque chose.

\- Quand on est repartis, je me suis arraché le cœur. Et comme tu occupais mes pensées, je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, alors au bout d'un moment ma mère pour qui rien ne comptait à part le travail, en a eu assez. Au bout de quinze jours, elle a fini par me dire qu'elle avait enquêté sur toi et découvert que tu avais une copine et que tu allais te marier avec elle dès la fin de tes études.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est faux ! En plus je n'ai jamais aimé les filles !

\- Mais je l'ignorais et elle s'est montrée très convaincante, alors je l'ai crue et j'ai renoncé à toi. J'étais mineur, quel autre choix avais-je… Mais tout en ayant renoncé, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi et c'est ce qui m'a aidé à supporter les années d'esclavage qui ont suivi. Tu as en quelque sorte été le moteur de ma vie depuis quinze ans.

Plus touché que les mots ne peuvent l'exprimer, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux alors que je réalise la place importante que j'occupe dans sa vie depuis si longtemps sans m'en douter.

\- Sho… murmuré-je simplement, bouleversé à un point que je n'aurais jamais imaginé.

\- Bref… ensuite mes livres sont devenus populaires et je me suis enfin fait un prénom parmi les Sakurai célèbres. Je n'aimais pas ce que j'écrivais, mais au fond de moi, j'espérais que quelque part, tu lisais ma prose et que tu l'appréciais. Cet espoir m'aidait à supporter une solitude qui me pesait de plus en plus. Et puis il y a trois ans, ma mère est décédée dans un accident de voiture et j'y ai vu un signe.

\- Un signe ?

\- Un signe que je pouvais me mettre à ta recherche. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce que tu étais devenu depuis tout ce temps, alors j'ai littéralement retourné le pays. Et puis un jour, je t'ai entendu par hasard à la radio. Ta voix non plus je n'avais jamais pu l'oublier, alors j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. J'ai bondis sur mon téléphone pour appeler le responsable de la radio. Quelle surprise quand je suis tombé sur Ohno-sempai !

\- Sempai ? relevé-je malgré moi.

\- oui, c'était mon sempai à l'université.

\- Non ?! Ca alors, le monde est vraiment petit ! m'exclamé-je, ébahi.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dis aussi et également que c'était la meilleure occasion que j'aurais jamais de te revoir. J'avais tellement attendu ça… Mais j'ai du insister lourdement, parce qu'Ohno-sempai ne te faisait pas confiance…

\- Ca… S'il pouvait éviter de me confier même un paquet de sucre, il le ferait… marmonné-je.

\- Il était sûr que tu ferais rater l'interview et aurait préféré que je passe avec ton collègue qui a l'antenne avant toi.

\- Shige… Evidemment il est brillant lui… Je ne soutiens pas la comparaison…

\- Non, ne dis pas ça. Tu as juste ta propre lumière. Et ça te rend unique.

\- Sho… je crois que tout ce temps, tu m'as idéalisé… Quand tu te rendras compte de ce que je vaux vraiment, tu t'en voudras d'avoir placé tant d'espoirs en moi…

Mais il secoue la tête et prend ma main.

\- Tes défauts, je les connais déjà. Tu es maladroit, étourdi, long à la détente, ta mémoire est plus que sélective…

\- C'est bon, stop, j'ai compris, ne, grogné-je parce que mes défauts, Ohno-san justement me les fait remarquer sans arrêt.

\- Mais à côté de ça, tu es toujours positif, de bonne humeur, ton sourire a le pouvoir insensé d'illuminer la journée de n'importe qui, tu es généreux, désintéressé… Peu de gens auraient continué à vouloir m'aider après la façon dont je t'ai traité.

\- Bah justement, parlons-en de ça. Tu as une drôle de façon de montrer ton amour. Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai subi par ta faute ? Si Tomo n'avait pas été là…

\- Ne me parles plus de lui s'il te plait. J'ai souffert mille morts pendant tout le temps où vous êtes sortis ensemble.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à me parler franchement au lieu de me traiter comme un moins que rien, boudé-je en croisant les bras.

\- Ce n'était pas si simple, Masaki.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu… as l'air de croire que la vie est manichéenne, mais il n'y a pas que le noir et le blanc, le bien et le mal. L'existence de chacun est un kaléidoscope sans fin de nuances de gris.

He ? Là il m'a complètement perdu. Je sais bien que c'est un génie et que mon intelligence est moyenne mais là…

\- Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer, c'est que ce qui peut t'apparaitre sous les uniques possibilités "oui" ou "non", peut très bien apparaitre en "peut-être" pour d'autres.

Heu, c'était censé expliquer sa phrase d'avant ça ? Parce que j'ai pas plus compris. Et il semble le réaliser parce qu'un soupir passe ses lèvres.

\- Je ne vois pas comment te faire comprendre de façon simple…

\- Tu vois bien que je suis idiot en plus du reste. Même toi tu m'as traité d'abruti plein de fois.

\- Je n'en pensais pas un mot. Ou peut-être sur le moment, mais ça n'a pas duré.

\- Et si tu abandonnais tout simplement les mots intellectuels pour parler comme monsieur tout le monde ? Là je serais sûr de te comprendre.

\- Désolé, déformation professionnelle.

\- Donc ?

\- Donc ce n'est pas si simple, disais-je, parce que toute mon éducation m'a prédisposé à ne jamais parler franchement à qui que ce soit. Et passer outre ça est très difficile même si j'en ai envie.

\- Ta vie n'a pas du être très facile ni très drôle, mon pauvre… compatis-je. Mais du coup, pourquoi tu étais aussi horrible avec moi ?

\- Par jalousie… avoue-t-il. Parce que j'enviais ton caractère ouvert. Je sais que c'est enfantin, mais…

\- Bah… ouais un peu quand même…

Il y a un blanc. Ca y est, je suis de nouveau gêné et cette fois la radio n'y est pour rien. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire parce que la conversation a un peu plombé l'ambiance quand même. Et soudain, sa voix s'élève de nouveau, inquiète.

\- Ne Masaki… tu… tu reviendras, pas vrai ? Le week-end je veux dire.

\- Oui Sho, je reviendrais, l'assuré-je pour le tranquilliser. Mais je suis encore là pour le moment, alors ne commence pas à paniquer, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas partir.

Il me fait réellement penser à un adolescent quand il panique comme ça… Jamais personne n'a autant compté sur moi, je n'ai jamais eu une telle importance pour qui que ce soit… du moins pas à ce point. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser et je suis intérieurement dans un état que ne dit pas mon comportement.

 _Plusieurs semaines plus tard_

Ca fait maintenant une douzaine de week-ends que je passe chez Sho. A chaque fois, je découvre de nouvelles facettes de lui, qui m'étaient inconnues jusque là : son enthousiasme quand il découvre quelque chose que lui-même ne connaissait pas ou ne savait pas faire, son air grognon quand je le bats à un jeu de société, ses mimiques quand quelque chose le dégoûte ou lui fait envie, la tristesse qui passe dans ses yeux quand il évoque sa famille, l'éclat joyeux quand il me pose des questions sur ma vie passée et attend mes réponses…

Il ne se lasse pas de me parler encore et encore, comme s'il voulait rattraper toutes ces années où on ne s'est pas parlé ou comme s'il craignait qu'un silence s'installe. Son ancienne réserve semble avoir fondu depuis qu'il m'est littéralement tombé dans les bras il y a trois mois, mais malgré tout, parfois, le Sho désagréable et mesquin que j'ai connu refait surface derrière l'adolescent candide et dans ce genre de moment, il nous arrive de nous disputer assez violement. J'ai même claqué la porte la semaine dernière, je ne sais plus exactement pourquoi. Il peut parfois être tellement têtu, tellement obtus même… Je sais bien qu'il a été élevé comme ça, mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il n'essaye même pas de contrer cette éducation totalitaire et rien ne m'agace plus que ça. Mais bizarrement, à chaque fois c'est lui qui fait le premier pas vers la réconciliation et il me regarde avec ses yeux de chien battu, persuadé que je vais m'en aller. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lutter contre cette constante crainte de l'abandon et mon cœur se serre douloureusement quand j'y pense. Quand je suis près de lui, je me sens… bien, en paix, j'ai l'impression de me trouver exactement où je dois être et de faire ce qu'il faut. Il compte pour moi. Enormément et même davantage chaque fois. Je ne supporte pas de le voir triste ou abattu, ça me donne la sensation de l'être moi-même et je meurs d'envie de le protéger de ces douleurs. Est-ce que c'est tout ça qu'on appelle être amoureux ?

Ma question restée sans réponse en a trouvé une quand Sho est brusquement tombé très malade. A force de rester enfermé, penché sur son ordinateur à écrire ses romans et poèmes, ses défenses immunitaires ont probablement baissé, il a attrapé une saleté et il a fallu que je l'emmène à l'hôpital où on lui a fait des tas d'examens. Il était tellement pâle, que j'ai eu peur de le perdre et c'est là, dans cette salle d'attente remplie de patients et d'accompagnateurs, que j'ai soudain compris. J'ai réalisé que sans m'en rendre compte, petit à petit, il m'avait fait tomber sous son charme, tomber amoureux de lui. Et ça m'a rendu heureux. Parce que subitement, j'avais une légitimité à rester près de lui. La légitimité ultime : la réciprocité de ses sentiments après tout ce temps. Je me suis dis que le savoir l'aiderait peut-être à guérir, alors je suis allé le voir dans la chambre où le personnel médical l'avait transporté et je lui ai dis ce que je ressentais. Il est d'abord resté sans réaction, puis a simplement passé ses bras autour de mon cou en me serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus.

\- Masaki ? Tu es avec moi ?

Sa voix me ramène au présent et je lui souris.

\- Oui Sho, je suis là.

\- Tu peux me passer mes affaires ? J'ai hâte de sortir d'ici et de rentrer chez nous.

\- Chez nous ?

\- Oui… Enfin c'est-à-dire…

Sa soudaine gêne m'amuse et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le taquiner un peu :

\- C'est-à-dire quoi, Sho ?

\- Je me disais que… que peut-être tu pourrais habiter avec moi… Enfin je sais que tu aimes ton travail à la radio mais comme tu ne t'entends pas avec Ohno-sempai je pensais…

Je pose ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, puis la remplace par ma bouche et reprend après l'avoir longuement embrassé :

\- Je t'embête, j'avais très bien compris où tu voulais en venir. Et je suis d'accord. Mais ça ne pourra pas se faire tout de suite. Il faut le temps que je règle tout à Tokyo.

\- Bien sûr. J'attendrais. J'ai patienté tellement longtemps, je ne suis plus à quelques semaines près.


	10. Epilogue

Pov Sho

Je suis tellement heureux depuis que Masaki habite à la maison. Il y a des hauts et des bas, bien sûr, parce que malgré mes efforts, nos caractères restent totalement opposés. Mais peut importe ces heurts, vivre près de lui me console de tout le reste. Quand il me sourit, j'en oublie les années d'esclavage, les années de solitude… Mais la peur de le perdre de nouveau demeure en dépit de moi. Quinze ans de séparation laissent des séquelles sur le cœur et l'âme.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour résoudre ce problème… Jusque là je n'avais jamais eu à y faire face. Et je sais qu'il a conscience de mes craintes sans savoir non plus quoi faire pour m'aider. Nous sommes dans une impasse et je commence à perdre espoir.

\- Toc toc ? Sho-chan tu es là ?

La voix de Nino dans l'entrée. Mais oui, la solution est peut-être là ! Je ne trouve pas de remède à la situation parce que j'essaye de la débrouiller seul, mais peut-être que lui aura une idée de génie.

\- Nino par ici ! fais-je.

Il me rejoint dans le bureau et, comme toujours, son premier geste est d'ouvrir la fenêtre en grand.

\- Il fait une chaleur à crever ici, comment tu fais pour tenir, Sho-chan ? Masaki n'est pas là ?

\- Je n'ai pas si chaud que ça et non, Masaki n'est pas là, il est parti voir Akanishi-san pour lui demander du travail puisqu'il a démissionné de la radio, réponds-je en triturant un bibelot sur une étagère.

Il se tourne vers moi et me scrute.

\- Toi, je te connais, tu es tracassé par un truc.

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher, j'ai effectivement un problème et j'ai besoin d'un conseil.

\- Raconte.

Je lui explique donc tout mon dilemme et il prend un air sérieux inhabituel, alors qu'il se frotte le menton. Du coup je n'ose pas interrompre ses réflexions.

\- Tu sais Sho-chan, je crois que le problème vient essentiellement du fait que tu fais encore un blocage à cause de ta mère, puisque c'est d'elle qu'ont découlé tous tes problèmes.

\- Je ne vois pas trop quoi y faire.

\- Si tu avais son approbation, ou du moins si elle était au courant de tout, ça vous aiderait peut-être.

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire faire une remarque sarcastique concernant la stupidité de son "idée", mais finalement… ce n'était pas si idiot que ça. Au contraire même.

\- Sho-chan ?

\- Merci Nino, tu es le meilleur ! m'exclamé-je.

\- Heu, si tu le dis. Content d'avoir pu t'être utile, répond-il avec l'air de celui qui ne comprend clairement pas ce qu'il a pu dire de si génial.

Avec cette idée en tête, j'attend donc avec impatience le retour de Masaki. Quand il passe la porte, il a l'air content, je suppose donc que Jin a du l'engager.

\- Je commence demain ! clame-t-il en arrivant.

\- Fantastique, fais-je dans un sourire… avant de lui mettre un bandeau sur les yeux.

\- He ? Sho, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Une surprise. Tu me fais confiance, n'est ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, mais…

\- Alors viens, j'ai appelé un taxi, il nous attend sur la place.

Je prends sa main et l'emmène à la voiture où je le fais assoir, avant de la reprendre. J'essaye de ne pas trop me surexciter, mais ce n'est pas évident. A côté de moi, je vois bien la confusion de mon compagnon, mais il ne fait pas de commentaire, il attend patiemment que je décide de lui dire ce que je mijote.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes au taxi pour nous emmener à destination. Je lui demande donc de nous attendre et fais descendre Masaki.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire où nous allons ? me demande-t-il alors que je le guide.

\- Tu le sauras bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je en le guidant.

Après quelques instants, je lui enlève son bandeau, le laissant découvrir où nous nous trouvons.

\- Le cimetière ? fait-il, surpris. Mais…

Mais je ne le laisse pas poursuivre, m'agenouille devant la tombe devant laquelle nous nous trouvons et y pose sur la tombe les fleurs que j'ai ramassées dans le jardin avant de partir.

\- Bonjour mère, dis-je. Ca fait longtemps n'est ce pas ? J'avoue avoir eu du mal à trouver le courage de venir vous affronter une fois encore, mais me voici. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas venu seul. Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous présenter Aiba Masaki, vous savez très bien qui il est puisque vous n'avez eu de cesse d'essayer de détruire mes sentiments pour lui par tous les moyens possibles. Mais malgré tous vos efforts, ça n'a pas fonctionné, ce que je ressentais lorsque je n'avais que dix-sept ans n'a jamais quitté mon cœur. Jamais malgré vous. Vous m'avez rendu mauvais et désagréable, je lui ai fais du mal et même en ce qui concerne le reste de ma vie. Vous m'avez été néfaste sur tous les plans… mais je me dois néanmoins de vous remercier car c'est aussi ce qui m'a permis de le rencontrer. Nous sommes enfin ensemble maintenant et si je l'aimais déjà à l'époque, sachez que mes sentiments se sont accrus de façon exponentielle. Je l'aime infiniment et je suis heureux à présent. Et c'est pourquoi je vais faire ce que je vais faire maintenant devant vous.

Masaki m'a laissé parler sans me couper, comme s'il savait d'instinct qu'il me fallait soulager mon cœur. Je me détourne de la tombe, le regarde et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

\- Masaki… ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours. Comme c'est déjà arrivé jusqu'à présent il y aura des hauts et des bas, mais… acceptes-tu de m'épouser pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ?

Pov Aiba

Je l'écoute parler à sa mère endormie là depuis trois ans et comprends qu'il est en train de briser ses dernières chaines. Je suis fier de lui parce que ça n'a pas du être une décision très facile à prendre. Par contre la fin, j'étais tellement loin de m'y attendre, que je manque me casser la figure en trébuchant sur la tombe derrière moi. L'épouser ? Il est s… Oui il est sérieux, c'est évident quand on le regarde et quand on le connait aussi. Me marier avec lui, ça induit beaucoup de choses, en bien comme en mal, mais après tout, on a déjà traversé pas mal de trucs bons ou mauvais depuis qu'on se connait.

\- Masaki ? Tu es supposé répondre…

Il m'a parlé doucement, mais je sens l'urgence dans sa voix. C'est vrai que ça ne se fait pas de le faire poireauter.

\- Oui. Oui Sho, j'accepte de t'épouser.

Un grand sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il se jette littéralement à mon cou. Je referme les bras sur lui et l'embrasse dans le cou.

\- Je fuyais, mais tu m'as suivi et trouvé, murmure-t-il.

3


End file.
